The Rage of the Elementals
by Dementra
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Post-OOTP. The Wizarding world better watch out, they've angered the Elementals. Even Dumbledore and Voldemort would not escape from the rage of the Elementals! DMHG HPOC
1. The beginning

_**The Rage of the Elementals**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. Below is the legend, sometimes it won't as the following, most of the time it will. I hope you like this story.**

_Dream/Letter/Spell/Flashback_

'_Thinking'_

"_**Telepathy"**_

**Author/others**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 1 The Beginning**_

_Four cloaked people stood around eight glowing stones in a dark forest, crimson, black, azure, white, yellow, gray, see-through cobalt, and sea green were their colors__ with t__heir hands on a stone__ each. T__aking a deep breath, they chanted as one in an eerie voice,_

"_Hot as Fire__  
__Black as Dark__  
__Wet as Water__  
__Freezing as Ice__  
__Shocking as Lighting__  
__Hard as Metal__  
__Light as Air__  
__Natural as Earth__  
__Together as one all mighty shall defeat."_

_With each chanted word,__ the stones glowed even brighter and brighter still, until you could see nothing but__ a __blinding light. Suddenly__ a huge explosion and screams of horror can be heard. Lights of different colors can be seen flying everywhere till darkness swallowed them all._

Elsewhere, in another place, in another time, four woke up panting in terror in what they just witnessed. Unknown to them their lives had just changed forever – whether it is good or bad, never again can they return to what's before...

Harry Potter, or also known as the-boy-who-lived to lots or freak to some, shot up from his bed breathless and sweaty after a very strange dream. Then he heard something pecking the window. Putting on his glasses, he looked out to see four owls perched on the windowsill with a letter in their beaks. To other people, it would've been very strange. Hardly anyone can claim having seen owls at daytime, not to mention, outside their window acting like postmen. But, to him, it's not that unusual at all. He opened the window and let them in at once. Getting the letters from them, Harry sat down and opened the one with a seal from Gringotts first.

_Mr. __H. __Potter,_

_I'm here to inform you of a will left by Sirius Black__ as __you didn't come to the reading last week nor did you answer your letters__ we have sent to you__. I hope that you could come and explain personally why you didn't come. Albus Dumbledore has informed us that you were too busy that day, but we'd like you to tell us that yourself. Do come within this week._

_Mankage,__  
__Head of Gringotts_

After reading it, he growled angrily at it and exclaimed quietly, "Dumbledore never told me about this! That's it! I'm going to Diagon Alley, _today_."

Suddenly, ice began to form over the letter. Surprised, he dropped the icy letter. When he dropped it, the ice became wisps of vapor and disappeared. Still taken aback, he got his things and cast a shrinking spell on them – over the summer, Harry have found about a spell to remove the tracking spell the Ministry had on his wand.

Ever since Sirius' death, he has went through his past years at Hogwarts and has come to the conclusion that Dumbledore was a lying crackpot. He knew that the old timer still kept secrets from him even though he promised not to, but the letter was the_ last_ straw.

"Hedwig, we're going to Diagon Alley. I need you to stay quiet and fly over me high up in the sky where no one can see you." He ordered.

She hooted fondly back at her friend. Over the past years, they've grown a strong bond together. Harry could understand her and vise versa. Harry let the owls out of the window and then he went downstairs. "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I'm going out."

His uncle glared at him, "No you're not. If you're gone, your _kind_ would be coming."

"I'm going away and there's nothing you can do about it. But before I do you have 15 years to pay." Harry grinned as he waved his wand at his frightened relatives and muttered a few spells.

In an instant a super fat blue and yellow polka dotted green baby whale took Dudley's place. Petunia screamed and Vernon growled, "They'll expel you for sure now freak."

Harry grinned evilly and lied, "I just found out that we can do magic this summer. Now for you two..."

With another wave of his wand, an unusually long necked brown with pink patches horse and a very fat purple with red polka dots pig appeared in their place. The three of them were chained to the wall.

"Just so you know, the others must know exactly what spells I used to free you, or else it'll get even worse. Of course, I've used many spells which shouldn't be combined together, so it'll take a really long time to free you. Oh, did I mention that the chains can only be removed or broken once you're back to normal? Don't worry, your house will be in good hands." Harry announce cheerfully.

When he left, inside the house walls, ceilings and floors were flashing neon colors blinding the ones within. Outside all the plants were withering and many Notice-Me-Not charms were cast.

After putting on a cap, which made his fringe cover his infamous scar, and two blue contacts – which he bought a while ago, Harry covered himself with his invisibly cloak and left Private Drive without anyone noticing him. Harry knew that would be no Order members there at that time as he has memorized their schedule.

Going to an empty park nearby, he stuck out his wand and the Knight Bus came a few seconds later. Stan came out and introduced himself, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name's Stan Shunpike, and I'll be your conductor this evenin'. Where choo goin'?"

Harry got on the bus, with Hedwig perched on his shoulder, replying monotonously, "Diagon Alley."

After finding an empty bed, Stan asked, "Woss your name again?"

"I didn't give it, but it's Evans. James Evans." Harry answered. He had been planning something like this for a long time; James Evans seems like a good name. "How much is it?"

"Fourteen Sickles," said Stan, "but for sixteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for eighteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the colour of you choice."

The surprised boy turned to him, "When did the price go up?"

"With You-Know-'Oo 'round more witch and wizards been hidin'."

Understanding the problem, Harry took some sliver out and gave them to the man, who then went to sit down near the driver.

"Girl, I trusted Dumbledore, and the Order to a point…….but they all lied to me. Who should I trust? I hate it that Dumbledore is always telling me half truths and lies, I'm not sure if I can trust him or his Order members. At least, I'm sure that I trust you," whispered Harry as he patted his owl.

Hedwig hooted happily in response, reassuring him that he would always have someone to trust. Harry took the other three letters and opened them.

_Harry,_

_I know that you took it hard on Sirius' death, remember we're still here for you. Friends don't just abandon friends at the time of despair._

_Hey, did you have any strange dreams lately? I have. I can't tell my parents because they… they… just died from a Death Eater attack. Ron and the others won't understand and… and… you're the only one I know of that have strange dreams. I really hope that you can help._

_I've dreamt of four people with eight glowing stones chanting something. Then suddenly, it has gone very bright and an explosion happened. I heard screams and then darkness took over. What happened? Who are they? Maybe it was nothing really important. But, the really strange thing is that I woke up with a tattoo on my left shoulder. It's a sea green flower within a see-through cobalt cloud. I haven't shown it to anyone yet, not even to Professor Dumbledore._

_When I kind of got angry this morning about my OWLs, the letter flew up and went around the room. It dropped down when I nearly yelled out in shock. That was a day before their...their...death. That can't be accidental magic, can it? I mean, we're going to Hogwarts for our sixth year._

_By the way I've gotten 16 OWLs, I should've gotten 18! I've got an E for DADA and Herbology, the rest I've got an O. I've heard that Ron has gotten 8 OWLs. How about you? I'm at The Burrow now._

_Love,  
Hermione_

Some of the ink has been smeared by her tears.

Harry smiled at the thought of a mental picture of Hermione when she found out that she has gotten 16 OWLs, but his mind was a bit troubled. '_Poor Hermione, loosing her parents like that. Those damn Deatheaters! But, why would she have the same dream I did? Hermione's letter floated in the air while mine was covered in ice. I'd better check my shoulders as well.'_ First, he checked his left shoulder, _'There's nothing unusual there.'_ Then he checked his right shoulder, and there it was! – An azure blue raindrop within a white oval tattoo. Deciding to look it up later, he opened Ron's letter.

_Harry,_

_Mate, how are the muggles treating you? I'm sorry about Sirius._

_By the way, I've gotten 8 OWLs, with one O for DADA. Bloody hell! Mum said that's more than Fred and George put __**together**__. How did you do? Hermione got 16._

_If you have anymore of those visions anymore like last year, you should tell Dumbledore at once. You see, Hermione's parents died today, so she's over here._

_Ron_

He frowned reading the last part, but decided to put it aside for now. Before he could open the next letter, he arrived at Diagon Alley. Putting his letters away for later, Harry and Hedwig took off to their first stop… Gringotts. He saw Griphook and walked over showing the goblin the letter, "Griphook, may I see Mr. Mankage, please?"

The goblin asked suspiciously, "How do I know if you are really Mister Potter?"

Harry looked around making sure that no one was watching, before taking off his disguise.

"Yes, come this way."

When they went to a large door, Griphook knocked, "Mr. Mankage, Mister Harry Potter has arrived."

"Let him in."

The door opened and Harry stepped in.

In a big red chair sat a goblin of important looking, gesturing at a chair in front of him, "Mister Potter, sit please. (Harry sat down) As you know there was a reading last week and you didn't come. May I ask why?"

The wizard looked at him and said angrily, "Mr. Mankage, please call me Harry. And about the reading… I didn't even know that there was a reading! Dumbledore didn't even see me, let alone that he told you I was too busy. No one informed me of such a thing!"

Mr. Mankage replied, "Do call me Mankage, but I did send a letter to you last week. In fact, I've sent two to you."

Harry frowned, "I didn't receive any letters from you besides this one."

"No matter, you're here, so I'll just let you hear it now." Mankage got a globe and put it on the desk in front of him, and then a hologram of Sirius came out.

"_If you are seeing this, then I've must've died. At least, now, I can finally see my dear friends James and Lily again. I hope that my life ended in a blast and not being killed by getting run over from a muggle vehicle or food poisoning, something unexciting like that._

_To my dear cousin Andromeda Tonks: for being my favorite cousin, I give you a million Galleons._

_To my niece Nymphadora Tonks: I love saying that, now that you can't kill me for that since I'm already dead, so Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora. Anyways back to the point, you'll receive a million Galleons._

_To the only living Marauder Remus Lupin: a million five thousand, that should be enough to get you Wolfsbane Potions for the rest of your life. Do remember to buy more clothing._

_To Harry Potter: the rest of Black family vault, number twelve Grimmauld Place and whatever in it and all my possessions as well. Remember 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good'; let it continue on and on. Do make Kreacher's death somewhat fascinating._

_To my other relatives, who I know is sitting around here hoping to get your greedy hands on my fortune: __**nothing**__ to any of you. Death Eaters and Voldemort's servants not allowed in._

_To the Order of the Red Turkey a.k.a. the Order of the Phoenix: I'll give you __**nothing**__ unless Harry wills it._

_Oh! My hair's __**PINK**__! James and Lily are in bbbbiiiigggg trouble. I need to go now; I have to get them back for this. Bye!"_

Harry smiled, "Even in death he can make others smile. I promise I'll keep it on forever Sirius. Why haven't Dumbledore told me of my inheritance?"

The Head of Gringotts shook his head, "I'm not sure why, but do you want to see the Black vault?"

"Yes, I'd like to get some money as well."

Following the goblin to a cart he told Hedwig to either stay or follow as fast as she could, she hooted and Harry interpreted it as "I'd rather stay and wait."

Soon they arrived at the Black vault. Surprisingly, there was a Potter vault next to it, well, a corridor away from it with two sleeping red dragons in front of it and two other vaults.

Harry asked, "Why haven't I known about that vault?"

Mankage replied, "The guardian should've told you when you were eleven."

"Well, I'm sixteen and I had no idea there was another Potter vault. Who's my guardian?" he demanded angrily.

"Ummmmmm... Let's see. It should be Sirius Black, but he was not available when he was in Azkaban. So, it should be Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus Dumbledore! You have done enough damage to my life already, I'm not letting you to do it again!" growled a very angry Harry Potter, "Mankage, can I see both of them and cancel Dumbledore as my guardian? He obviously hasn't been a good guardian."

Mankage thought about it, "Yes, you could do that if he isn't doing his job right. Now, let's open the vaults. If you are indeed the Head of the Blacks, then you can open it by going in front of it and putting your finger in the keyhole. It'll take a sample of your blood and magic."

After door opened, Harry was greeted with the sight of hills of gold, silver and bronze. There was a piece of paper among them, he took it and read.

_Prongslet,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm already dead, hopefully from a great battle. Don't morn for me, be happy and think of all those times we've been together happily instead. As you can see, there're three vaults with two dragons guarding them in the next corridor, they're the Potter vault, the Grydor vault and the Slyth vault. I'm not sure why the Grydor and the Slyth vaults are there, but perhaps Prongs and Lily left a letter like I did._

_Dumbledore is a lying old coot, so don't play his puppet. You didn't have to go to the Dursleys all these years. It wasn't said in Prongs and Lily's will. It was done by force. He told us that he becoming your first guardian was good for you. Lily refused and wanted me to be first and Moony to be second. But the 'laws' said that Werewolves weren't allowed to be a guardian, according to Dumbledore. So, they made him second and not first. The guardian was supposed to take care of you and not throw you away somewhere. In fact, it was said in the will that you were to __**not**__ live with those muggles._

_Let the legendary Marauders rise again! Give the old coot a piece of our mind for us. If Moony refuses the money, tell him 'The Marauders takes care of their own.' and that'll do the trick._

_Padfoot_

_PS. There's a black ring attached to this letter, it's the Black's ring. Wear it. It will disappear into your skin and become something like a tattoo. You can will it to become invisible. You can go from wherever you are to number twelve Grimmauld Place and the Black Cottage just by thinking about going there. You can also go back to the place you were before going to the two places._

_PSS There's a box with a record book of our pranks. To whom and how it's done._

Harry took the ring and put it on his right middle finger, sure enough it become like a tattoo. He willed to disappear and took the box. He took a bottomless bag from the vault and put a few thousand Galleons in there. He turned to look at the goblin. "I would like to go to the Potter vault." They sat in the cart and off they went.

When they got there, the dragons guarding the said vault woke up at once and stared at them suspiciously. He stepped up to the door and did what was needed. When the door opened, the dragons steeped aside to the next two vaults. He was greeted again by heaps of money and a letter. Harry quickly took it and read.

_Prongslet,_

_If Dumbledore is here, stop reading and throw the Face Glop at him before you continue. _(There was a black glop stuck on the letter) _It'll stick on his face for at least five hours, he won't able to see or take it of. It's purposfully black because he hates black._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_If you're reading this, then no doubt I've done something stupid and died. Hopefully your mother, Padfoot and Moony are there looking at this over your shoulders. If you don't know, then I'll tell you, Padfoot was never our secret keeper, so if we died and you lived, it's all Wormtail's fault. That traitor!_

_Anyhow, son, I have secret to tell you, I'm not exactly a Potter. I was born of Grydor blood but was adopted by the Potter's magically, so I have their blood as well. I'll tell you the rest of the details in the next vault. Take the Potter's ring – it's the red ring on the back side of this letter. Like all heredity rings or bracelets, it will look like a tattoo and it'll disappear from other's sight. We got a smaller vault for you to use so that it'll be better for you._

_Prongs_

Then the handwriting changed.

_Sweetheart,_

_If Dumbledore is here, then I suggest you to hex him to next hundred years. That way you won't be seeing him for a long time._

_I'm sorry that you're reading this then finding it out from me. With a bit of luck your father, Sirius and Remus is still alive and well with you. I have something important to tell you, I'm not an Evan, my child. I'm a Slyth adopted by an Evan. I found that out in my third year. The details are in the Slyth vault next to the Grydor vault._

_Your mother,  
Lily Slyth-Evans_

This time he put the ring on his right middle finger and again willed it to disappear. He stepped in front of the next two doors and placed both index fingers in the keyholes. Then once again like all the rest, they opened, _'Just how many more surprises are there?'_ In both vaults, there were a few trunks. Harry went to the Grydor vault first.

_Prongslet_

_Now all the secrets that I have would be revealed to you today in here. My true, but really long, title is James Hadrian Grydor-Potter, Lord Gryffindor, husband of Lily Evans Potter, father of Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor, one of the legendary Marauders Prongs, Head of the Potters and the Grydors and Heir of Gryffindor. I am the stag of the group, and of course, the most handsome one._

_You are now Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor, son of James Hadrian Grydor-Potter, Lord Gryffindor and Lily Evans Potter, Head of the Potters and the Grydors, Heir of Gryffindor. Of course you're much more than that, but your mother and I promised to not tell each others secrets in our letters. Put on the bracelets and show Dumbledore not to mess with you! _

_I love you, my son, from the day that I know you were in Lily's womb._

_James Grydor-Potter a.k.a. Prongs the handsome_

_PS The bracelets will merge together, but you could command it to only show one of them. The trunk will shrink and grow bigger when you command it. There's a time difference there, 2 hours in there equals 1 minute outside. We timed it. Magic can't be detected in there._

Crying a little, he slipped on the Grydor's bracelet (golden one) and the Gryffindor's bracelet on his right hand. The Gryffindor's bracelet was red with a golden lion roaring to the sky, when merged the colors switched and it too became invisible. After that he went to the Slyth vault.

_Harry dear,_

_My true title is Lillian Clarinda Slyth-Evans Potter, Lady Slytherin and Lady of the Slyth Clan, wife of James Potter, mother of Harry James Potter, Lord Slytherin and Lord of the Slyth Clan, Head of the Slyths, Heir of Slytherin._

_Why did I say I was the Lady of the Slyth __Clan__? Well I'm a Seena._

_Yes that's the truth, you're part Seena. Seenas are cousin to Veelas and Deemas. Veelas sing for lust and love, Deemas sing for terror and fear, while Seenas sing for happiness and or sorrow._

_Put on the three bracelets and they'll merge. I'm sure that you'll find out about the truck from your father, but we promised to not tell you each others part. I love you my son._

_Lillian Clarinda Slyth-Evans Potter aka Lily_

_PS Everything that was once ours is yours now, the Potter mansion, the Grydor mansion, the Gryffindor castle, the Slytherin castle and the Slyth mansion. Think of them and you will go there. No one knows where they are as the new Head is the secret keeper. Like the trunk's magic, it can't be detected. The responsibility of the Slyth Clan is yours to take._

Now Harry's tears came down, leaving slivery trails on both cheeks. Putting on the three bracelets on his right wrist and it became a slivery green snake bracelet. Wiping his tears, he turned to Mankage, who was waiting patiently, "Could you move the Black vault here? I would like them to be together. Let's go back to deal with the guardianship."

Harry took another few thousand Galleons from each of the vaults while the goblin used his magic to move the Black vault. When they were finished, they went back up to cut off Dumbledore's guardianship, and found a big surprise. Hedwig has somehow burst into flames and became a White Phoenix when they were away. She now has blue tipped white wings and onyx black eyes. White Phoenixes are the rarest kind of Phoenix there is.

Before leaving, he grinned at Mankage, "Wouldn't Dumbledore have one hell of a surprise?" The Head of Gringotts grinned back. Harry thought of the Potter mansion and they disappeared to their new home. There was a huge mansion with an outdoor swimming and a Quidditch field. House elves dressed in a neat red uniform greeted them after he showed them the Potter's ring, which he kept visible in there.

Harry asked a house elf after eating and going to his room, "Is there any way to duplicate my things?"

"Harry, sir, we can help you do that, sir."

"Can you help me duplicate the things in this trunk (The school one) seven times each later on?"

"Yes, Harry, sir."

"Thank you. I'll call you when I come back later."

Then he went to the others except for the Slyth mansion, because he wasn't sure about it yet.

The Gryffindor castle was almost like Hogwarts but even better. There are three lions for guards and there are also house elves in a red uniform with a golden lion at the front. There were lots of weaponries and amours.

The Grydor mansion was a smaller version of the Gryffindor castle, except that there are no lions and the house hlves' uniforms' colors were switched around.

The Slytherin castle was in dark green with giant serpents all around. The Potions lab and the library were the size of Hogwarts' School Hall when put together. He was glad to know that his Parseltongue abilities were natural and not from some crazy psychopath.

Soon he returned to the Potter mansion, Harry went to his room while Hedwig flew around outside. Harry opened the other letters, both of them was from Hogwarts. It was his OWL results.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_**Pass Grades:  
**__Outstanding (O) 2 OWLs  
Exceed Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)_

_**Fail Grades:  
**__Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)  
_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED_

_Astronomy: A  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Charms: O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O+  
Divination: P  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: D  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: O_

_OWLs achieved: 13 OWLs out of 18_

_Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have an O+ in Defense Against the Dark Arts which means you have received 3 OWLs instead of two. Please send back the lessons you wish to take. There's a list of the things you must buy for your lessons within this envelope. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Harry grinned at his results and looked at the next letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Do have anymore visions on Voldemort that I don't know about? Miss. Granger's parents died from a Death Eater attack yesterday. I'll come to pick you up on Thursday 1pm._

_Albus Dumbledore_

He glared at the letter, and took out some parchments and a quill.

_Hermione,_

_I'm really sorry about your parents. I promise that I won't let your parents' killers get away with it._

_I've got that dream as well. I've gotten an azure blue raindrop within a white oval tattoo on my right shoulder. My letter turned to ice and was gone once I calmed down. I've learnt to pay attention to all my dreams since Sirius death._

_There was four people there and eight stones, each of them to two stones. One held one red and one black. One held one blue and one white. One held one yellow and one gray. The last one held one transparent blue and one green. You're the transparent blue and green one. I'm the blue and white one. There are two more that we must find._

_Do you want to come over here for the rest of the summer? Don't tell the others about this, but I'm not staying at the Dursleys as I've got a decent place to go. I'll pick you up tomorrow, what time, what place? Don't inform anyone else. I trust you with this information. Just write a note saying that you're somewhere safe. Remember, __**don't **__tell anyone._

_Harry_

_PS I've gotten 13 OWLs._

Then he started another letter.

_Ron_

_I've gotten 13 OWLs! The Muggles are okay. I'll tell him when I have one, but I didn't have any. Hedwig's wings were injured so she can't send any letters._

_Harry_

The next one was about his lessons.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Professor, I pick Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration._

_Harry Potter_

Harry had to calm before he could start writing the next letter.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_No, I don't have any visions or dreams about Old Voldy and his servants._

_You don't need to pick me up this Thursday. I don't want to go to 12 Grimmauld, yet. Sirius' death is still affecting me._

_Harry_

_PS Hedwig's wings were injured so she can't send any letters._

Getting an owl from the Owlery (Which all the mansions and castles have), he sent the letters to them.

Getting his disguise back on, Harry asked mentally, _**"Hedwig, can you get me to Diagon alley?"**_ Hedwig, as a White Phoenix, can talk telepathically.

When he got to Diagon Alley, Harry bought his school things and lots more. Weapons, amour, books… etc. Harry almost bought everything in the bookstores there. Most of them were about spells, curses, potions, Occulumency… etc. Then he had dinner in the kitchen. When he got back to his room, there was a letter from Hermione.

_Harry_

_I trust you. I'll be in the room next to Ron's tomorrow night alone. I didn't tell anyone, but I __**did **__ask whether any of them had any weird dreams__ lately__. They all said no, except Ron. Ron asked me __about my dreams, so__ I told him that I dreamt about a place made __where everything and everyone was made of words__. He told me that he dreamt about Food Land._

_Hermione_

He grinned, and then he went to his bed _**"Goodnight."**_

"_**Night, Harry."**_

And for the first night yet he had the best sleep ever.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my ****first**** chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize form the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot, Kira, Amber, Kayne, Nava, Aetos, Stella, Raban, Ala **_**etc**_**... are mine. **Please ask for permission and getting it before taking my things.

PS There's a reason I said_**'etc'**_ people.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	2. The Elementals By The Elementals

_**The Rage of the Elementals**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. Below is the legend, sometimes it won't as the following, most of the time it will. I hope you like this story.**

_Dream/Letter/Spell/Flashback_

'_Thinking'_

"_**Telepathy"**_

**Author/others**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 2 The Elementals By The Elementals**_

The next morning before dawn broke Harry ordered the house elves to prepare a room next to his for a female guest. At 5 a.m., he woke up a sleepy Hedwig, "Girl, you need to get to the room next to Ron's in the Burrow now. We have a Hermione to save." The Phoenix let him to give a short message to her before flameporting to the Burrow with white flames.

**/H/E/R/M/I/O/N/E/**

Hermione sat on her bed waiting anxiously for Harry, ready with all her things. Just a few minutes later, a beautiful white Phoenix with blue tipped wings appeared with a letter in its beak. She gasped at the beauty of the bird and then took the letter it gave her.

_Hermione_

_Get your all things and touch the Phoenix. Remember to sprinkle your stuff with this powder. I'll explain later._

_Harry_

She took the white powder and sprinkled it on everything she'd planning to take away, to her surprise they shrank until they can all fit inside her pocket. Putting them in her pocket, she touched the bird and they disappeared as white flames enveloped them.

**/H/A/R/R/Y/**

Harry greeted them as Hedwig flameported back to their home, "Hello, Hermione and thanks, Hedwig."

The Phoenix cooed, ((Do I need to get Ron?))

"No you don't need to, thanks." Then he turned to the shocked Hermione, "I'll show you to your room, come on."

She followed him obediently while looking around in stunned awe. When they got there, the first thing they saw was the house elves greeting them and opening the door. The room was superlative! The theme colors of the room were green and blue. The bottom was in different shades of green while the top blue. It was like the sky and grass. Clouds of many shapes were floating in the sky while the birds were dancing through the air. The flowers in the grass were swaying along with the wind. Her poster bed was made of the tall green grass, in the four corners stood four thick and sturdy trees with their juicy green leaves as the roof of the bed. And, because everything here was magical, everything seems really real and the pictures were moving. Next to her bed were a wooden shelf and a small box as part of the sky.

Hermione jaws dropped down, "How...how...?"

Harry grinned happily, "Well after I got that letter from you, I looked in some very rare unique books and found a book called _The Elementals_. It said that only an Elemental can read the book and that we can't read other Elementals information. I found out that there are eight Elements fire, dark, water, ice, lighting, metal, earth and air. I'm water and ice while you're air and earth. I don't know much about you, because I can only read the water and ice part. I figured that you will like an open space for the air and plants for earth. The shelf is there for you to put books as you probably already know. The house elves in here made this."

"What?" she exclaimed in outrage.

He looked at her sternly, "They are all free since the beginning, Hermione. They work here because they wanted to. If they leave this place they'll forget everything about here, so they can't tell the others."

"Where are we, Harry?" asked Hermione as she looked around.

"You are in the Potter mansion. I found out about lots of things recently. I'll tell you all about after breakfast, put your stuffs here."

Hermione then followed her fellow Elemental to the kitchen to eat. There's a large table which are like the one they have in Hogwarts and a smaller table next to it, the house elves was cooking breakfast which can serve an army.

A house elf came to them, "Harry sir and Miss..."

"Call me Hermione."

"Harry sir and Hermione miss what do you like to have?"

Harry smiled, "We'll have whatever you are cooking already. Have a seat, Hermione." He pointed to the smaller table on her left.

She sat down and asked, "What happened?"

Then two house elves came over to give them a plate of food before going back to the larger table with the other elves.

As they ate, Harry told her everything that has been happening and the prophecy.

She exclaimed furiously, "How can Dumbledore do that? I trusted him!"

He agreed, "I know, that's why I'm not going to let him have power over me or us anymore. We are going to find the other two and defeat Voldemort our way. Ever heard of in the middle of every black and white, there has to be grey?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well we're going to be the Grey, ummm… if you want to join me, that is."

"Of course I will!"

"We won't let Dumbledore and the so called Light stop us, neither will we let the Dark."

She asked, "Can I see the book?"

He nodded, "Of course, Mione, not only that, I'll show something that's even better."

Hermione looked puzzled but went after him anyways. When Harry opened a door, she looked like a small kid in the candy store. In front of them is a library bigger than the one in Hogwarts full of books. "Can borrow these?" she asked in glee.

He laughed at her actions, "That's what the shelf in your room is for, Mione, so that you can bring some of these books to your room. Just put the books in the box under the shelf and it will go back to its original spot."

Hermione then remembered some things she wanted to ask him, "How do I get my stuffs for school? Why did you call the White Phoenix, Hedwig? How did you get it? It's the rarest kind of Phoenix did you know that?"

Harry had left the Hedwig part out of the story at breakfast earlier. He explained, "You can cast a glamour spell on yourself, can you not? Hedwig became the White Phoenix when I got back from the vaults and yes, I do."

"We can't use magic out of school!" she shrilled.

Harry answered, "I've read about a spell which can make the spells we have on our wands will disappear. Here, give me your wand." Taking it he said, "_Abolesco_." Then a red glow shot out of her wand and vanished, "Here, try a spell."

"_Accio_ '_The Elementals'_" A book flew into her hand titled _The Elementals_ by _The Elementals_.

He said, "Could I read with you? I've only read in Introduction." She sat down on a comfy red couch, opened it eagerly nodding while Harry looked at it beside her.

_**The Elementals present to you 'The Elementals'**_

_If you are reading this book with no problem, then you are unquestionably a member of the next generation of the __**Elementals**__. Which one are you? Well if you look at your __**Elemental mark**__which is either on your right shoulder or your left one, then you will know. Now let me explain briefly._

_There are eight Elements all together – __**fire, dark, water, ice, lighting, metal, air **__and__** earth**__, but only four Elementals at one time. So, each Elemental controls two Elements. Elementals are not only humans, of course, they also can be vampires, giants, goblins, house elves etc._

_If you aren't worthy enough to become an Elemental after a few tests, your Elements would be stripped away from you and you'll forget everything about it. The Elements are neutral, so they won't care if you are what others calls "Dark" or "Light", they only care if whether your aura has a strong Element mark or not and whether you are worthy enough – which would be tested later on._

_Each Elemental would have two animal forms. Usually it's one magical and one normal animal. Of course, the animals represent your soul. Basically, your chosen animal form is your soul taking shape of an animal. You will also have a familiar, which might've been with you the whole time without you knowing. You'll also gain some special powers along with your Elements._

_Now that the introduction is over, I'll leave you to read my pages. Be warned, if you want read about an Element not of yours, you won't be able to. Now think of one of the titles below to read and say "__**Introduction**__" to come back. This book is charmed to do that._

_**Introduction**_

_**Air  
Dark  
Earth  
Fire  
Ice  
Lighting  
Metal  
Water  
Elemental Abilities  
Elemental Mark/Crystal  
Elemental Training  
Other**_

Hermione said, "Elemental Abilities." since this was one of the pages they can read together.

_**Elemental Abilities**_

_In these pages, you'll read all about your abilities besides your Elements. You'll get your Elemental abilities when you are having your Elemental trainings but not before._

_**Beastspeak  
**__As an Elemental, you are a __**Beastspeaker**__, which means you can speak the language of all the animals. When I said all I meant all the ones that are real, like __**Phoenixes**__**Dragons**__ etc… and not the ones those are not real like the __**Rainbow Phoenix**__which they say is hiding in a rainbow._

_Mind you, Rainbow Phoenixes are not real. I personally think that someone saw a Phoenix flying by rainbow from afar and named it. Of course, we are not here to talk about animals, so let's get moving. You can even speak the animal language of the extinct-ones._

_**Telepathy  
**__You are also a __**Telepath**__ meaning that you can talk telepathically and mind read. When you talk telepathically, there are two ways, with words and with pictures. The pictures can be a memory or what you are seeing right now. For example, you are watching a huge fight and the others know nothing about it, then you can transfer the fight through your eyes to theirs. I say that's really useful. If you have a memory you wanted to share, just search through your memories and send a copy to them. _

_For mind reading, you can listen to their thoughts and memories. If the person has a __**Telepath Shield**__, as you all do, then you should try and fight it. You have a Telepath Shield too. All you need to have is some __**Mindguards**__. Your other forms will become your Mindguards when you acknowledge them._

_Everyone has a Telepath Shield, the more powerful Mindguards the more powerful shield you have. You need to find that form within yourself, the more power you have the more power it has. Most doesn't even know their form, so their shield is not strong. Also, the least power you give it, the weaker it becomes. Mostly the adults have no shield at all, because they know nothing about it and gave it no power._

_To talk telepathically or mind read, just think about the person or the group who you want to talk, send or read. About mind reading, if the Telepath Shield has no Mindguards, then the person won't even know that you're reading them._

_**Empathy  
**__An __**Empath**__ can sense others emotions. Emotions can be sensed by something called an__** Emotion Aura**__, the stronger the emotion the stronger you sense it. A really good Empath can even sense the weakest emotion that others feel. To prevent your emotions from being read, you need to cover them either with fake emotions or blank. Also, to prevent __**non-Empaths**__ from reading your body language, you need to do the same to your features. Watch out for body languages, eyes, voice and looks. They tend to give others away._

_**Aura Seeing  
**__You are an __**Aura Seer**__. Aura Seers aren't like __**Seers**__. Seers can see your past, present and future, well, at least __Real__ Seers do. Anyways, you don't see prophecies, past, present nor future within someone Aura like a seer. But, you can see how powerful someone is, and a bit of the past, present and future. Unlike Seers, you can see whether someone had a good or bad past, present and future, and whether it's full of death and sorrow or life and happiness. The__** Aura Power Level**__ is the following:_

_**Purple **__(Highest)  
__**Blue  
Green  
Yellow**__ (Average)  
__**Orange  
Red **__and  
__**Pink**__ (Lowest)_

_Sliver is actually the strongest and black is a pure muggle as some muggles has special powers. There also some that are a mix of two, either that person's powers are rising or dropping._

_Then, there is the __**Tense Aura**__. The left is __**Past**__, middle __**Present**__, and last__** Future**_

_**Light blue**__ (Happy)  
__**Dark red**__ (Anger/Hate)  
__**Dark blue **__(Sorrow)  
__**Indigo **__(Death)__**  
Magenta**__ (Love)_

_There can also be a mixture of them. For example, on the left a mixture of dark blue, dark red and indigo, hints that that person's past is full of death, thus making him sorrowful, hateful and angry. The future part of the aura is harder to tell, because things may change depending on which path that person chose. To prevent other Aura Seer to see your aura, you need to mask it like an Empath._

_**Splitting  
**__As Elementals, you have the skill to split yourself into two. Part of your soul will be in your clone, allowing you to know what each knows and feels when you merge back into one. The downside of this is that when one of you dies, then you'll lose part of your soul._

_The abilities above, all Elementals shall have, but below each shall only have one and each differs from the rest._

_**Telekinesis**__  
__**Mind power**__ as some call it, including moving things with your mind, teleporting, telepathy, etc…_

_**Shapeshifter**__  
You can change into any shape you want, unlike a_ _**Metamorphmagus**_ _which can only alter their looks. Although there are limits, you won't be able to have their powers. For example a __**unicorn**__, you won't have its healing abilities or its enhanced senses._

_**Invisibility**__  
You can become invisible at will and you can even will others to become invisible as long as you concentrate. Though, if you stop concentrating, they will become visible, while you still invisible. No one will be able to hear you, feel you, smell you, or see you if you are powerful enough. You will be almost like a ghost, able to past through things. The negative aspect about this is that a strong __**Telepath, Empath**__ and an __**Aura Seer**__ will able to sense you, of course, unless you can block them out._

_**Camouflage**__  
You can change your body color to whatever your surrounding is. Almost like __**invisibility**__, no one sees you or hears you, but they can touch you and smell you. Unlike invisibility, no one can sense you in this state._

Harry grinned happily, "Being an Elemental is way better then I first thought. I get to have fun and go to classes at the same time. I hope I have invisibility, then I wouldn't have to rely on my invisibility cloak anymore."

Hermione smiled, "I'll like to be a Shapeshifter. Anyways, let's go back to the book. Elemental Mark or Crystal." Then the page changed into another.

_**Elemental Mark**_

_Every Elemental has a mark called the Elemental Mark or the Mark of an Elemental. Every mark differs in color and shape._

_**Fire**__ - A crimson star  
__**Dark**__ - A black crescent moon  
__**Water **__- An azure raindrop  
__**Ice**__ - A white oval  
__**Lighting**__ - A yellow lighting bolt  
__**Metal**__ - A gray circle  
__**Air **__- A see-through cobalt cloud  
__**Earth **__- A sea green flower_

_Each Elemental will have two of these marks merged together either on your left shoulder or your right. After your __**Elemental training**__, you'll learn how to make it invisible and visible so nobody besides another Elemental can see. All Elementals can see the Elemental mark even if it's invisible. Your __**Elemental trainer **__will tell you why you need to keep it away from prying eyes._

(There was a picture of the Elemental Marks at the bottom)

The busy haired girl frowned, "That's not much information. Let's get on to Elemental Training" Then the page changed at once.

_**Elemental Training**_

_You will go through an Elemental Training – or an Elemental Test as some calls it – after the second day of retrieving the Elemental Mark in a coma-like sleep. Unlike a class, you'll learn it individually with an __**Elemental Trainer**__. Whatever happens there cannot be spoken about, unless you're finished and is with a fellow Elemental, as the enchantment is done._

_The trainer will teach you how to be with the Elements as one and many others. There's only one rule in the area of Elements: Elements can never be controlled but can be with you as one. That's what Elementals are, a living being chosen by the Elements as their hosts._

"Other," Harry whispered.

_**Other**_

_Rules_

_1. Never let others know you're an Elemental  
2. Never leave your Mark visible to all to see  
3. Never betray one another  
4. Never neglect your Elemental teammates, Elements or your familiars  
5. Always help each other  
6. Always stick together  
7. Always do your best_

_Remember_

_1. Elements can never be controlled_  
_2. You are not of the Light nor of the Dark, you're of the Grey  
3. You can defeat the mightiest one if you stay as one_

_Your attitude and personalities may change according to your Elements._

_As for my final words: My fellow Elementals may the Elements guide your way._

Harry suggested, "Let's not look at the Elements yet, since this book doesn't contain many details. I think we should learn it from the Elemental Trainer."

The Earth Elemental agreed, "I think we should, too. Let's go and train ourselves a little and maybe a bit of free time for fun."

He chuckled, "The book was right, your attitude changed. Normally you'll have the book for lunch and have others for dinner."

Just then a House Elf called Twinkle came, "Lunch is ready Harry sir and Hermione miss."

"Thanks Twinkle, come on, let's go Mione."

She nodded and they went to eat.

After lunch, Harry suggested to go to Diagon Alley in disguise. "Hermione, what lessons did you sign up for?"

She answered, "Well, let's see… DADA, Charms, Potion, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Transfiguration."

"That's all?"

"Well something inside told me to pick those only."

The Water Elemental grinned, "I picked those too. Twinkle said that they can duplicate things, so we don't have to buy new school books. Let's go and get some other things. Do you know any glamour spells?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course!" Taking out her wand she cast a glamour spell on the both of them.

Now Harry had messy blond that seems to glow in the sun hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. His trademark scar also disappeared. "You know, if I knew this spell earlier, I would've cover up my scar everyday."

"Yeah, I bet you will," giggled the girl. Hermione now had straight, long, raven black hair and striking sky blue eyes. They were both taller than before, but Harry was the tallest.

He grinned, "Not bad, but does it has to be blond hair," whined Harry, "It reminds me of the stinking ferret."

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter, or you could always have white hair instead."

He ignored and just took the things they needed, "We're going to go there by Flameporting. _**'Hedwig, we're ready.'**_"

"Flame..." Hermione managed to say before fire enveloped them and they arrived in Diagon Alley.

Harry answered, "That is flameporting."

She asked, "Can we go to the bookstores first?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I want to see if there are anymore useful books. The book said that our training is tonight, I think we really should get some school things. You'll never know when we'll wake up."

They walked around looking at stuffs when they saw...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my ****second**** chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize form the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot, Kira, Amber, Kayne, Nava, Aetos, Stella, Raban, Ala **_**etc**_**... are mine. **Please ask for permission and getting it before taking my things.

PS There's a reason I said_**'etc'**_ people.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	3. The Elemental Training

_**The Rage of the Elementals**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. Below is the legend, sometimes it won't as the following, most of the time it will. I hope you like this story.**

_Dream/Letter/Spell/Flashback_

'_Thinking'_

"_**Telepathy"**_

((Phoenix/Nedlog Tongue))

**Author/others**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 3 The Elemental Training**_

...the Weasleys and some Aurors.

Hermione looked at Harry worriedly and whispered, "What should we do now?"

He whispered back, "Stay calm, as calm as the water flowing down peacefully down a small stream."

She smiled teasingly, "Easy for you to say _'calm as water',_ Water-boy."

He chuckled, "Then, be as patience as the plants growing very slowly each day, Earth-girl."

When they came over, Harry asked with an American accent, "Hello, my sister and I were merely curious, so I hope what I'll say next won't offense any of you. We're wondering why there're some Aurors with you. It isn't everyday that you see a group of well-trained Aurors."

Bill answered, "Hi I'm Bill Weasley. We are trying to find two missing people. By any chance did see a fifteen years old boy with messy black hair, bright green eyes which are much like yours with glasses and a lighting scar on his forehead or a fifteen years old girl with bushy brown hair and chestnut brown eyes. They are both shorter than my brother Ron here not by very much, Mr.…"

He replied quickly, "Jameson. Harold Jameson." When his 'sister' gave him the _'Jameson?-Why-Jameson?'_ look, he shrugged. Harry continued, "Please correct me if I am wrong, but are you talking about the famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived? He is, of course, the only one whom I've heard of with a lighting scar on his forehead."

Hermione questioned, "Is the girl one of his best friends, the most intelligent witch of their year, Hermione Granger? I've heard about his two best friends from my dear brother. By any chance, is the handsome young man you said is your brother one of them? You just told me that his name is Ron and since he's your brother and you are a Weasley, I assume that he's Ronald Weasley, the other excellent friend. The best chess player ever, so good that not even the great Harry Potter could beat. I'm Selena Jameson, by the way."

Ron puffed out is chest when she called him 'the handsome young man' and "the best chess player ever', "Yes, I am. Did you see my two friends?"

She looked like she was in deep thought, "Well...I _did_ see a boy about the height of yours with messy black hair and green eyes in the Muggle London streets, but I'm not sure about the scar though since I wasn't watching very closely."

Harry glared at her, "You went to Muggle London, what for?"

She knew what he meant was 'Why would I go there? Why did you say that?' and answered, "I don't know, just went for a walk."

An Auror jumped in their conversation, "When? When did you last see Mr. Potter?"

She bit her lips as if in deep concentration, "About...about...two days ago."

Charlie exclaimed, "Two days ago? That the day he disappeared!"

Hermione bowed her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was Mr. Potter at that time, if I knew I would've caught him."

Her 'brother' smiled sadly, "I'm sorry we can't help you, but we'll try to find them and we'll tell you when we do. Alas, we must go. I hope that the next I see you all, Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger will be walking among you all."

Kingsley Shacklebolt replied sorrowfully, "We hope so, too. Bye."

They all said their goodbyes and went off in the opposite directions.

When they were out of reach in Knockturn Alley, the two Elementals finally broke down laughing. Harry snickered, "Who knew that we could've be wonderful actors."

Hermione grinned, "And they didn't expect a thing. You didn't mean what you said earlier did you? You aren't going to turn us in." Her face adopted a worried look.

He smirked, "Why would I do that? I didn't escape for nothing you know. Besides if we go back, Dumbledore will ask us to tell him everything and make sure that the other two Elementals fall under his command."

The Air Elemental observed, "You could've done well in Slytherin."

"Actually the Sorting Hat wanted to put me there, but I refused."

She looked at him surprised, "Really? The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff at first, then Ravenclaw second but then it told me that being in Gryffindor would be much better, because it will be very useful to me in the future. Do you think that it saw what I am?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, maybe it did. But are we going to shop or talk?"

"Shop. Hey! There's Malfoy." She exclaimed, "Let's go to him and have a little fun."

The Ice Elemental grinned evilly and agreed. Both of them walked over and bumped into Malfoy 'accidentally' making him fall on his arse.

Malfoy growled, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Hermione gasped in mock shock, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, Mr. Malfoy, please forgive me."

Harry grinned inwardly at her tone of voice, "Yes, please forgive my sister and I for bumping into you Mr. Malfoy." He extended his hand to help him.

The blond boy took the half Seena's hand and got up, "How did you know who I am?"

She answered giddily, "Of course, we know you, silly. Your father is Lucius Malfoy the _servant_ of the Dark Lord and you are the Deatheater's son. You must be _sooooo_ proud of yourself and your father."

Harry nodded agreeing, "Yeah, _crawling_ on your unsoiled knees and _kissing_ on the Dark Lord's hems. Oh, that must've such an _honor_ to your family, Malfoy junior, _working_ for the great and influential Dark Lord. You know _raping and torturing _those unworthy people." Inside the Elementals was fuming with fury, Harry especially because he saw them with their own eyes.

"But, then I've also heard that the Dark Lord can be _very_ violent at times to his Deatheaters, is it true? Now he must be very angry I guess, the oh-so-great Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived vanished to who-knows-where and _no one_ knows where the heck the great savior is," continued the boy.

Hermione added, "Do you have the ostentatious Dark Mark yet young Malfoy? We'd _love_ to see it, we've been trying to get the other Deatheaters to let us see the mark, but they just don't. We're hoping that you do. Please tell us about what it like getting one and attending the Dark Lords meetings."

Malfoy sneered, "Who are you? What do you want? What do you know about Potter?"

The green eyed boy replied indifferently, "Us? Well we're Harold and Selena Jameson _not_ at your service. (His 'sister' giggled a little beside him) What we want? Ummmmmmm let's see, all we want to know is that whether or not you are a Deatheater. We know nothing much about the missing Potter or about his friend. All we know is that the Weasleys and Aurors are looking for them, as we've just met."

The girl continued, "We are also curious to the fact why would your parents leave you here in Knockturn Alley all alone, shouldn't they be worried about their only _perfect_ little boy?"

The Slytherin answered, "I'm not a Deatheater yet and I'm not alone. Father is buying my things."

Hermione turned to Harry, "The sun's time is almost up, time to leave my brother. There's a big night ahead of us." He nodded then turned to Malfoy, "We must be going now, and hopefully we'll meet again."_ 'Not'_

Making sure that no one was watching them, Harry, Hermione and Hedwig Flameported back to the Potter mansion.

That night, Harry got all the House elves' attention after dinner, "Hermione and I are going through some magical ritual tonight. Do not disturb us. We will be in something like a coma; do not try to wake us or go into our rooms. If you come in something might go wrong and we might end up dead. I'm not sure how long we'll be like that, so do not brother us unless we come out and told you so." He partly lied.

They all nodded and the two Elementals went up to their room to pack up their things and get ready for bed. Before he went to sleep, Harry went to Hermione's room, "Hermione, are you nervous about tonight?"

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah, a lot of things happened in these three days. First, my parents died, then I went to the Barrow, after that we both had the same dream and woke up with a tattoo like mark, then you ran away, soon after you found out more about yourself, after that I came here, then I've found out that we can use our wands, not only that, we found out about being an Elemental and about our new powers, just a while ago, we went to Diagon Alley in disguise, met the Weasleys, put on a show, went to Knockturn Alley, met Malfoy and now we're waiting to sleep just to go to do some training alone with a trainer."

He agreed with her wholeheartedly, "I wonder who the others are. Only Fire, Dark, Lighting and Metal are left."

Hermione replied, "I hope that there's another girl, I don't want to be the only girl."

"I don't want to be the only boy either. Good night, hope you get the Crystal."

"Night… and good luck to you too."

Then he went back to his room ready for the night. _**'Night, Hedwig.'**_

'_**Good night and good luck, Harry.'**_ With that he fell asleep.

**/H/A/R/R/Y/**

Harry heard splashing sounds faintly and saw a light at the very end of a dark place. He ran towards the light and went through it. When he did, Harry woke up only to find himself on an island of ice surrounding by water.

To his utter amazement, he had long, slick, navy blue with white streaks hair and striking azure blue eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked as he looked around.

"You are on your training grounds, Elemental of Water and Ice." A feminine voice replied from behind.

He quickly turned around and saw a woman with long, straight, light blue hair, glittering sapphire blue eyes and, most surprising of all, blue lips. She had pale healthy skin as well. The woman wore a simple, long, snow white dress, that seems to glitter like newly fallen snow, and snow white boots, which are as high as her knees.

He asked in surprise, "Who are you? How did you know what I am?"

The woman laughed, "Of course, I know who you are. I'm Esmeralda but you can call me Ala. I'm your Elemental Trainer."

"I'm..."

Ala interrupted, "No, my trainee, you can't use your birth name as an Elemental. You need an Elemental name. Hm… you'll be called Lynnir here from now on."

Harry, or rather Lynnir, replied, "Where are the other Elementals, Ala?"

"You mean Azarenka, Raicio and Azuria? Oh, they are with me in their own training grounds."

"How..."

"You did read _The Elementals_ didn't you, with another one. I Splitted. Of course, you'll learn that later on. Your first lesson is: 'Knowing your Elements'. As you know, your Elements are Water and Ice. They will listen to you but only if you become them. In your opinion how is Water and Ice?"

Lynnir thought about for a few minutes, "Water is calm and peaceful, naturally, but it can also be fast and violent. Ice is hard and cold."

She shook her head, "You are only half right. Water is always calm and peaceful, but only if others push it then it will become violent. Water always goes forward never turning back, concurring all that blocks its way. Ice is hard as in very stubborn, and cold as in unforgiving. That's how you are, my young Elemental. You are very stubborn, always going forward to your believe and never going back."

Ala smiled, "Whenever something blocks your way, you'll do everything in your power to concur it. In all situations, you always face it calmly and tranquilly. If it pushed you hard, you will show an intense force, which gives you the upper hand as everyone will never know that power unless it comes to that. Lynnir, I need you to concentrate on making the water surrounding this island to make waves first. Then, we'll work on the ice later."

He nodded and started concentrating on his task at hand.

**/H/E/R/M/I/O/N/E/**

Hermione felt the cool breeze blowing with her hair as she woke up on an island floating in the air.

To her surprise, she had long, sleek, sea green with cobalt blue streaks hair and beautiful bottle green eyes.

"Elemental of Air and Earth, welcome to your training grounds."

She turned around in surprise and saw a woman with long pale blue hair and grass green eyes. She was wearing a simple , long, light green dress and light blue boots.

"Are you the Elemental Trainer?"

The woman smiled, "Yes, I am. I'm Esmeralda or you can call me Ala for short. You can't use your birth name. Your Elemental name is now Azuria, and that's how others will call you whenever you're in this form. You'll be meeting with Azarenka, Lynnir and Raicio after your training. Any other questions?"

Hermione or now Azuria shook her head and Ala continued, "What do you think of Air and Earth, as if they are a human?"

She answered, "Air loves freedom, and hates being caged. It can be dangerous if caged, a raging Air is not someone who you want to be near. Earth is peaceful, always trying to give life to others. But if someone attacks its children it will attack back like a mother hen protecting her chicks. Air is like a child while Earth the mother."

The trainer laughed, "You are the second one to get it all right between the four of you. You crave for freedom and loathe all cages. Giving life is also what you want. Like a child, you like to explore and have fun and like a mother, you protect your clan with your life. It's never the host who chooses the Elements, remember that. It's always the Elements that choose the host from what they see within them."

"It might've seemed impossible for you, since someone who likes to play certainly won't really like to read and study. Well, this is your inner you, the bookworm you were once before was just a shield covering it. Only a few people act according to their inner selves, take your friend Luna Lovegood for an example. She acts mostly according to her inner self, but not all," continued Ala.

The Elemental interrupted, "Ala, how did you know that?"

Ala answered, "Magic told me what I needed to know, Azuria. Including the others, but there are some things magic either cannot or will not show me." - Seeing her trainee's curios expression, she went on, "I'll tell you when it's time for you to go. Now, I need you to create wind in the still air around us and later we'll go on the earth."

Azuria thought of how Air is and started her work.

**/A/Z/A/R/E/N/K/A/**

A girl looked around at her new surroundings. She was standing on top of a floating island, which seems to be made of fire, in the middle of nowhere. Darkness surrounded her with only the fire-island as light.

She looked at herself and found that she now has long, silky, black with fiery red tips hair and unusual onyx black eyes that seems to have a shade of red within. Her new looks were further enhanced by her pale skin.

The girl growled, "Come out… now!"

A female voice chuckled, "My, my… Elemental of Fire and Dark… You are surely the only one who has been able to sense me… and _that_ hasn't happened for quite a long time."

She quickly turned around and got into a defensive stance. Soon, a woman with long crimson red hair and ruby red eyes came out. The woman wore a simple, long, purple dress and black boots, which are as high as her knees.

The girl asked warily, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I'm Esmeralda but you can call me Ala. I'm your Elemental Trainer, my little Elemental. I have brought you here to train you. As you can't use your birth name as an Elemental, you'll need an Elemental name which would be Azarenka"

"Why should I trust you? For all I know, you can be sent here to kill me after gaining my trust. What prove do you have that it's all real?"

"I don't have any prove except for your strange dream that you've gotten two nights ago and the strange mark you've gotten after that."

"That could've been a spell or a special power. There are some who can create and change others' dreams. You have one more try before I kill you."

Ala sighed at her trainee's response. Sure she knew that this one would be the hardest to gain the trust of, but actually stating to _kill her? _Not even her past trainees would say or think that. She sighed again, "I don't have any other prove to give you. All you can do is to trust me enough for me to train you."

Azarenka didn't say anything for the next few minutes as she weighed the pros and cons in her mind. "Fine, but if there's a slightest indication that you wish to harm me, I'll kill you before you'd even realize it."

"Okay, that's a start I suppose. For starters, I'll give you this book. It's called The Elementals by the Elementals. You can read it in your spare time. Anyways, you won't be meeting the other three Elementals – Lynnir, Raicio and Azuira – until you're finished with this training. Now, tell me, what is Fire and Darkness in your opinion?"

"Fire is… changeable, much like the ever changing winds. It's comfortable, it's healing, it's warm, it's dazzling, it's unpredictable, it's scary, it's harmful, it's beautiful, it's the spear and the shield at the same time. It can be a balm to one's coldness, and yet, it can lash out and seriously harm you. It can protect and harm, depending on how you use it. One small spark can take down a whole forest if given the time. Darkness… is soothing, is quiet, is lonely, is dark, is mysterious, is misunderstood, is everything but light, is… is… is just there. Without light, there will be no darkness and without darkness there will be no light. It can be your sanctuary and yet, it can be your greatest nightmare. Many secrets hide within the folds of darkness. Fire is like the light… and darkness and light always go together."

Ala smiled, "That's very… detailed. You are the first one to get it all correct between the four of you! You're like the fire and the darkness as you had just described. You are the protective shield to your loved ones and the deadly spear to your enemies. Your emotions are unpredictable. One moment you can be very happy and the next sad. A tiny spark of anger from you can grow very dangerous as you are very rash. On the other hand, your darkness keeps your emotional fire within. Many secrets hide within you. You are much closed about them. You are the haven to the wounded and the deadly fortress to the attackers."

When the teen remained quiet, she continued, "As you are more in tone with your elements than the others, we'll begin with something harder. I need you to produce fire and darkness in each hand respectively at the same time.

With a warily nod, Azarenka went to do her task.

**/R/A/I/C/I/O/**

Static was dancing around in the air as lighting stroked every few minutes. Surprisingly, he wasn't afraid as he stood there all alone on top of metal grounds that seemed to stretch for miles. In fact, he felt strangely at home.

He notice that he now has shiny, long, daffodil yellow with gray tips hair and metal gray eyes.

"Elemental of Lighting and Metal, welcome to your training grounds."

He quickly turned around in shock and saw a woman with long sliver-tainted gray hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a simple, long, light yellow dress and gray boots. Astoundingly, she didn't look old at all. In fact, she looks quite young.

"You must be the Elemental trainer," stated the teen.

The woman smiled softy, "Yes, indeed I am. I'm Esmeralda or you can call me Ala for short. In your Elemental form, you may not use your birth name, so you'll be known as Raicio from now on. You'll be meeting with Azarenka, Lynnir and Azuria after your training. So, any questions?"

Raicio was silent but Ala knew that he was asking for her to continue and so she did, "What do you think of Lighting and Metal, as if they are a human?"

"Lighting is reckless and fearless. One strike and the enemies are gone. Metal is hard and cool… a perfect material for a shield and weapon."

Ala corrected him, "You're only partly right. Like the lighting, you act before you think. If you are angered, you will strike at the closes thing next to you before you even know it. Luckily for you, your metal helps you. As you have said, it can become a very good shield and weapon. You're coolheaded and at the same time hotheaded. What you need is to control the uncontrollable lighting with your metal. After all, metal conducts electricity, thus making a pathway for it. Now, I need you to make this metal ball change shapes." She said as a metal ball appeared in her hand.

**/H/A/R/R/Y/**

After some practice, Lynnir could make water and ice into different sizes and shape. Using the Elements, he made a Water bed, an Ice table, a few chairs of Ice, etc. He has even made a Phoenix ice sculpture beside his bed and named it Hedwig after his favorite Phoenix.

Ala smiled at her trainee's accomplishment, "Lynnir, that ice sculpture is very detailed and stunning, but you should put some more detail in the wings and tail."

He grinned, "Thanks." Then, with a flick of his hand, the sculpture's wings and tail became even more beautiful.

She continued, "Remember, you can use your Elements as long as there's water around, no matter it's in the air or covered somewhere. You can make ice as long as there's water and vise versa. Your combination of Elements is one of the easiest. For example a Fire and Earth Elemental, he can't make fire out of Earth but you can make Ice out of Water and vise versa. That's it for today, we'll continue tomorrow at the crack of dawn."

Lynnir asked, "You mean that we worked for a whole day already, without food or drink? And is it nighttime outside?"

Ala answered, "Yes, you did. In here, you don't need food or drinks and no, it's not nighttime outside, it's eight in the morning. You see three of our days equals to one day outside, now you must get some sleep before you are to get up and train again."

The weary Elemental just nodded and jumped into his squishy water bed and fell asleep.

**/H/E/R/M/I/O/N/E/**

Azuria grinned at her work - an air poster bed, a stone table, some leaf chairs, and for some reason, a Phoenix air sculpture. As an Air Elemental, she could see the air bed and the sculpture very easily, but others can't really see it. Like ice, it reflects in the light, so it can be seen by others if they are observant enough.

Ala looked at her trainee's things and praised, "That's very nice, Azuria. The bed looks very comfortable and the Phoenix detailed. Remember, you can use your Elements as long as there's earth and air around. Your Element combination is easy but not the easiest. There's air as long as there's space and earth as long as you got it. No matter what kind of air there is, you can breathe it and change it. That's it for today, we'll continue tomorrow at the break of day."

Azuria asked, "It's over already? What are we going to do tomorrow, Ala?"

The trainer answered, "Tomorrow's things are for tomorrow to tell. Get some rest now, you'll need it."

She agreed, "Okay." Then she went into her comfortable bed of air and fell asleep.

**/A/Z/A/R/E/N/K/A/**

After a short while, Azarenka was able to make different things with darkness and fire. She has even been able to make a shapeless element completely solid! Much to Ala's frustration, the Elemental still doesn't trust her that much and all she makes are weapons or attacks.

Ala sighed, "Azarenka, can't you make something other than a weapon?"

She looked at her and flicked her fingers. Suddenly, a bed made of fire and darkness appeared. Ala would've been happy if it wasn't for the hidden spikes that were all around the bed.

She sighed once again continued, "Guess, I shouldn't expect any less from you, huh? Remember, you can use your Elements as long as there's heat and darkness around. Your combination of Elements is one of the easiest. You can turn heat, which is just about everywhere included in your body, into fire. Darkness is bound to be everywhere. That's it for today, we'll continue tomorrow at the crack of dawn."

Azarenka nodded and went to her makeshift bed to sleep without another word.

**/R/A/I/C/I/O/**

Raicio had a harder time at the Element Lighting than the Elemental Metal but he still managed somehow. Though, he still has some work ahead of him, he still did better then some of the past Lighting Elementals. Many different metal furniture were decorating the once plain land.

Ala looked at him and praised, "That's very good, Raicio. You did better than some of the past Lighting Elementals. That element is hard to control. Your Element combination is easy and at the same time hard. Lighting can be created by the static in the air, but metal cannot be created by anything but metal. hat's it for today, we'll continue tomorrow at the crack of dawn."

Raicio asked, "It's over already? That fast? What are we going to do tomorrow, Ala?"

The trainer answered, "Tomorrow's things are for tomorrow to tell. Get some rest now, you'll need it."

"Fine."

**/A/L/L/**

The next day, they became their Elements and their Elements became them. Even if they don't show their emotions to the others, their Elements will. For example, when Lynnir is angry, a storm of large hailstones and heavy rain will come; when Azuria is angry, the wind will blow very hard and the plants sway, the earth shakes; when Azarenka is angry, the fire burns everything in sight and the shadows shll sway dangerously; when Raicio is angry, a great storm shall appear and the metals shall dance.

Later, they learnt to make weapons out of their Elements. Lynnir specializes in throwing and using daggers; Azuria a sword; Azarenka mainly uses a pair of blades and a bow and arrows; Raicio likes throwing daggers and knifes.

The next four lessons were their Elemental abilities: telepathy, aura seeing, empathy, splitting. Beastspeaking doesn't need to be taught.

Their Telepath shields became so strong that no one can enter it without permission.

Lynnir's aura was green going to blue at first, but now it is blue going to purple; Azuria and Raicio's aura was green at first, now it is blue; Azarenka's aura was blue at first and was now purple. The only reason that Azarenka has a higher aura level was because she has more training and experience then the others.

They learnt to mask their emotions from even the strongest Empaths. When they were learning how to split, they learnt that the book was only half right. They can only split into two, but the two can become four by each splitting into two again.

Lynnir is a Shapeshifter; he had a fun time changing into everything he can think of. Azuria is an Elemental chameleon, she camouflages very well. Azarenka has telekinesis much to her delight. Last but not least… Raicio. He has invisibility.

They learnt to keep quiet and sneak up on others. As an Elemental they have a super memory, they can remember everything they hear, see, smell, feel and said. Today, they were finally going to learn about themselves.

**/H/A/R/R/Y/**

Ala looked at her trainee, "Today we're going to learn who you are, Lynnir. Put a drop of blood on this piece of paper and all shall be revealed."

He nodded and pricked his finger with an ice needle he made. Much to his surprise, the blood was absorbed into the parchment and words appeared.

_**Name:**__  
Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin and Lord of the Slyth Clan, son of James Hadrian Grydor-Potter, Lord Gryffindor, and Lillian Clarinda Slyth-Evans Potter, Lady Slytherin and Lady of the Slyth Clan, Head of the Potters, the Grydors, the Slyths and the Blacks, Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_**Birthplace:**__  
Godric's Hollow_

_**Birth date:**__  
July 31 1980_

_**Birth parents (both deceased):**__  
Lillian Clarinda Slyth-Evans Potter, Lady Slytherin and Lady of the Slyth Clan, wife of James Hadrian Grydor-Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Head of the Slyths, Heir of Slytherin (Mother)  
James Hadrian Grydor-Potter, Lord Gryffindor, husband of Lillian Clarinda Slyth-Evans Potter, Lady Slytherin and Lady of the Slyth Clan, Head of the Potters and the Grydors, Heir of Gryffindor (Father)_

_**Race:**__  
Half wizard half Seena_

_**Elemental:  
**__Water and Ice_

_**Others:**__  
Shapeshifter_

He asked, "What is a Seena?"

His trainer replied, "Seenas are the cousin of the Veelas and Deemas. They all sing. When others hear a Seena sing they will remember all their happiest or saddest memories. It depends on what the Seena want the victim to see. They like their cousins feed on the emotion in which the victim feels. I want you to turn into your half Seena form Lynnir. Close your eyes and search within, when you see that form embrace it."

He closed his eyes and started to meditate. After a while, he found a shadowy figure in the darkness of his mind, he reached out with his hands and embraced it. When he opened his eyes, Ala smiled, "I welcome Damon, the half Seena in here."

Lynnir or Damon made a mirror of water and looked at it. There's a guy with slick and straight, long, blackish gold hair, lime green eyes and cerulean blue wings. The lighting scar disappeared as well much to his pleasure.

Damon grinned, "Cool. The bloody scar's gone."

Ala smiled, "Yes, it's gone, it's because that scar only attached to your human side. So your other forms won't have that cursed scar Voldemort gave you. Every Elemental as a familiar Damon, I want you to think of summoning it. Just think of calling a mysterious friend whom you do not know, yet know at the same time." Damon became Harry again and called from his heart.

A few minutes later a ball of flame appeared and disappeared to find…

"Hedwig! You're my familiar?"

After a small reunion between the two, Ala smiled sadly and cut in, "Harry, you are going back outside now. After two days, I want you to split and touch Hedwig here and she'll bring you to the Elemental castle. We'll meet again then, along with the others. Goodbye, Harry."

**/H/E/R/M/I/O/N/E/**

_**Name:  
**__Chanda Hermione Morrigan, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff and Lady of the Morrigan Clan, daughter of Carwyn Morrigan, Lord Ravenclaw and Lord of the Morrigan Clan, and Cassandra Hufflaw Morrigan, Lady Hufflepuff, Head of the Morrigans and the Hufflaws, Heiress of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, betrothed of Chetana Draco Nagirrom_

_**Birthplace:**__  
Raven's Den_

_**Birth date:**__  
May 31 1980_

_**Birth parents (both deceased):**__  
Cassandra Hufflaw Morrigan, Lady Hufflepuff, wife of Carwyn Morrigan, Lord Ravenclaw and Lord of the Morrigan Clan, Head of the Hufflaws, Heiress of Hufflepuff (Mother)  
Carwyn Morrigan, Lord Ravenclaw and Lord of the Morrigan Clan, husband of Cassandra Hufflaw Morrigan, Lady Hufflepuff, Head of the Morrigans, Heir of Ravenclaw (Father)_

_**Race:**__  
Half witch half Deema_

_**Elemental:  
**__Air and Earth_

_**Others:**__  
Camouflage_

"How…"

Ala answered, "It seems that you aren't a Granger but a Morrigan. Your father is a Deema."

Azuria looked at her trainer, "I know what a Deema is. They sing and your worst experience or fear will come alive in your mind. Now I know why I like Deemas better than Veelas and Seenas. But being betrothed and to a guy with a middle name called Draco?"

Her trainer said, "I want you to turn into your half Deema form Azuria. Close your eyes and search within, when you see that form embrace it.

She did just that and her looks changed. She had sleek, long, dark purple hair, dark green eyes and black wings.

Ala grinned, "I welcome Chanda the half Deema in here."

Azuria or now Chanda smiled, "I'm missing the talons and the beak."

The other woman smiled, "I know Chanda. Every Elemental as a familiar Chanda, I want you to think of summoning it. Just think of calling a mysterious friend whom you do not know, yet know at the same time."

Chanda became Hermione again and called from her heart.

A few minutes later, a ball of flame appeared and disappeared to find an almost transparent blue Phoenix. "An Air Phoenix, second rarest to a White Phoenix," gasped Hermione.

The Phoenix cooed, ((Hello, what's your name? I'm Nava.))

Hermione thrilled back, ((I'm Hermione Granger. But my real name is Chanda Hermione Morrigan. I'm also called...))

Ala interrupted them, "Hermione, you can talk later with Nava. You are going back outside now. After two days, I want you to split and touch Nava here and she'll bring you to the Elemental castle. We'll meet again then, with the others. Goodbye, Hermione."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my ****third**** chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize form the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot, Kira, Amber, Kayne, Nava, Aetos, Stella, Raban, Ala **_**etc**_**... are mine. **Please ask for permission and getting it before taking my things.

PS There's a reason I said_**'etc'**_ people.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	4. The Elemental Castle

_**The Rage of the Elementals**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. Below is the legend, sometimes it won't as the following, most of the time it will. I hope you like this story.**

_Dream/Letter/Spell/Flashback_

'_Thinking'_

"_**Telepathy"**_

((Phoenix/Nedlog Tongue))

**Author/others**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 4 The Elemental Castle**_

The two Elementals woke up energetically and rushed out with their familiars flying not far behind. They met in the hallway with a big crash.

"Sorry."

Harry noticing the other Phoenix asked, "Who's that?"

Hermione answered happily, "This is my familiar Nava the Air Phoenix which is second rarest next to Hedwig."

((Greetings, Elemental of Water and Ice. Greetings, White Phoenix.)) Nava greeted.

Hedwig cooed, ((Greetings Nava. Greetings Hermione.))

After that, the four of them spend a few hours talking about everything they've learnt.

Harry grinned, "I wonder if one of the other Elementals is a Veela."

Hermione thought about it, "Maybe, but I really want to know who they really are. I mean they could be an enemy off ours, Ala did say that it may be. I just hope that they aren't of the Dark."

Nava shook her head, ((No one is of the Dark or the Light as you call it here. We fight for our own; we fight whoever is threatening us whether they are Dark or not, Hermione.))

Hedwig agreed, ((We don't care about the war. Seriously – Seeing the two Elementals' expressions – …But if the war affects us, we'll join in and of course, we'll win!)) She boasted quite happily.

Harry chuckled at Hedwig's enthusiastic appearance, "Hed…"

His talk was cut short as Twinkle came, "Harry sir, Hermione miss! There are some letters from a few unknown owls. Twinkle saved it for you when you wake sir." Sure enough in her hands was a few letters.

Harry took the letters, "Thank you Twinkle. We'll be coming down for dinner later on."

She nodded and popped away."

Harry turned to the others, "Come, we'll go in the dueling room. We'll practice our skills."

They all agreed and followed the Water Elemental to the dueling room. When they arrive, Harry announced, "We'll duel with the Phoenixes as the referee. Elemental powers only."

The Earth Elemental nodded, "No massive attacks, okay, as the dueling room won't hold together."

Harry nodded and got in his position.

Hermione grinned and got in her position, "Ready."

Nava and Hedwig thrilled as one, ((One, two, ttttthhhhhrrrrreeeeeeeeee!)) And the duel began.

Harry made a water ball and shot it at Hermione, who jumped up in the air to dodge it. In return, she threw medium sized boulders at him. When he turn into a flea and leap towards Hermione, she suddenly disappeared from view. He looked around, _'She must be camouflaging somewhere. Ummmm... If I can't sense or hear her, I can still feel her.'_ Then he made the air freezing cold before unleashing the water. Where the water stayed, it turned to ice and right in the middle there's a lump of ice.

He grinned,_** "**_HP _**Caught ya, Hermione."**_

"HG_** Release me, or...or I'll send rocks ove.r."**_

"HP_** Nope I like it this way actually."**_

"HG _**Harrrrryyy! Let me go."**_

Then, a strong current of wing blew him around the room. Harry turned back into his normal self and stood over Hermione's ice form.

"HP_** Yield?"**_

"HG_** Fine, I yield."**_

Still grinning, he called off the ice, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

She shivered, "N...now I...I wi...wish I'm a...a Fi...Fire Ele...Elemen...Elemental."

"_Incendio_" Harry pointed his wand at the fireplace and a bright fire instantly burned. Then he got a thick blanket wrapped it around her shivering form. Using his water abilities, he made a water ball and it hover on top of the fire. When it grew hot, Harry put the water in a cup of ice and gave it to Hermione to drink. She smiled, "Thanks." The half Seena took out the letters and opened them.

_Harry  
You must come back to the Grimmauld Place, you are not safe. It's for your own good. Reply and tell us where you are.  
Albus Dumbledore_

_Harry  
Hermione has been captured by unknown Death Eaters. Tell us of what you know; I'm sure you've dreamt of it.  
Albus Dumbledore_

_Harry, Hermione  
Reply if this letter gets to you, we must know where you are. Dangers are everywhere. Tell us of your location now.  
Albus Dumbledore_

They both fumed at the letters, the air grew thick and cold in the room. The half humans growled inhumanly, "Dumbledore!"

Hermione snarled, "Who does he think he is to know where we are?"

Harry grinned, "Looks like your inner Deema is coming out."

She blushed, "Ummmm... I was angry?"

He suggested, "Why don't you sing to him when you meet? That should get him to shake his knees. Hey! Maybe we don't have to fight Voldiedoll and the Dungeaters after all! You can stand in the front and sing."

Just then, a gush of wind knocked him on his back, "Oomph." The water in the cup went up and dropped onto a once grinning Air Elemental. Then a tiny fight started with the two Phoenixes cheering their bonded on. Two days passed by quickly and it was time to go. Before they touch their familiar, they split and four stood where two was before.

Lynnir grinned, "Harry, leave the training and such to us. You two should study and read all the books you have."

Azuria agreed, "We can't study but you sure can."

The two Elementals touched the two Phoenixes and disappeared.

Harry turned to Hermione, "Let's go through our school books first."

She nodded then grinned, "Race you to the library with all the school things." Then she ran off without further ado.

He ran off behind her a moment after, "No fair! You've got a head start!"

**/E/L/E/ME/N/T/A/L/C/A/S/T/L/E/**

They arrived in a room with Ala and the other Elementals. This time, Ala had long, wavy, blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a simple dress that seemed to change color depending on how you looked at it, "Now you will introduce yourself and your familiar to the others."

A girl with pale skin stepped forward first. She had chest-length, straight, silky , black hair with fiery red tips and piercing midnight black eyes that seems to have a shade of red in them when you looked at them at a certain angle. She was wearing a tight, long-sleeved, black shirt and a pair of tight, long, black pants. They hugged all of her curved pretty nicely and hardly left anything to the imagination. Her sleeves were different from the usual ones. Instead of just an opening at the very end, there's a triangular part on the back of her hand that is connected to her middle finger because of a ring-like black hole in which she can put her finger in. Going down, she was wearing a knee-length, black boot which covered her pants knee-down.

She looked at them and introduced herself to them, "I'm Azarenka, the Elemental of Fire and Darkness and I have the power of telekinesis. This is my familiar, Kayne the Napiat. I would advice you to not anger him for his venom has many different uses, some which are highly poisonous and probably doesn't have a known antidote. My Elemental Mark is a crimson red star within the clutch of a black crescent moon on my right shoulder. My specialty is wielding twin blades and using a bow.

Kayne was a purplish black snake with silted crimson red eyes which was wrapped around her right forearm. Then, she stepped back.

Next, the only boy besides Lynnir came up. He had shiny, spiky, daffodil yellow hair with gray tips, which could be shoulder-length if let down, and stormy gray eyes. The boy was wearing a long-sleeved, sliver, dress-like attire that seemed to be made of the finest silk there is. A golden silk belt was tied around his waist. Below the belt, the 'dress' was silted all the way. Underneath it was a pair of canary yellow, long pants which seems to be made of the same material as the dress-like attire. If one looked closely, they would've seen small, white, flower designs adorning the outer wear. Worn on his feet was a pair of white, Chinese-like shoes.

"I'm Raicio, the Elemental of Lighting and Metal and I have the power of invisibility. This is my familiar, Aetos the Nedlog, the rarest eagle of all as his kind the only magical eagle known. My Elemental Mark is a golden lighting bolt within a gray circle on my right shoulder. My specialty is throwing knifes and daggers."

Aetos has pure golden-brownish feathers and sharp, dark chocolate brown eyes. He was perched on Raicio's shoulder staring at them.

"I am also Chetana the half Veela." Then, he changed into his half Veela form. He had shiny, waist-length, slightly-wavy, golden hair and stunning, sapphire blue eyes. On his back was a pair of gorgeous, sliver wings. The boy looked as if he was an angel from the heavens high above. He changed back and stepped down.

Now knowing what to do, Lynnir came up front. He has slick, waist-length, navy blue hair with white streaks and striking azure blue eyes. The teen was wearing traditional Seena clothes which looked a lot like the tradition Veela and the traditional Deema clothes. Instead of sliver, it was golden; instead of golden and canary yellow, it was rich chocolate brown; instead of white, it was golden-brown; instead of small white flowers, it was small light yellow leaves.

"My name is Lynnir, the Elemental of Water and Ice and I have the power to shapeshift. This is my familiar, Hedwig the White Phoenix, the rarest kind of Phoenix. My Elemental Mark is an azure blue raindrop within a white oval on my left shoulder. My specialty is using daggers."

Hedwig has feathers so shiny and white that it seems like sliver. The tips of her wings are slivery-blue. It really seems as if her white feathers melted away to blue. Her beautiful amber eyes stood out from all that sliver she has. She was perched on Lynnir's shoulders.

"I am also Damon the half Seena" Then, he changed into his half Seena form. He had slick, straight, waist-length, blackish-gold hair and eye-catching emerald green eyes. Adorn on his back was a pair of attractive navy blue wings. He changed back and stepped down.

Following his example, Azuria went up. She has sleek, waist-length, sea green hair with cobalt blue streaks and beautiful bottle green eyes. The girl was wearing traditional Deema clothes. Instead of golden, it was poison green; instead of rich chocolate brown, it was dark purple; instead of golden-brown, it was black; instead of having designs, there were none.

"I'm Azuria, the Elemental of Air and Earth and I have the power of camouflage. This is my familiar, Nava the Air Phoenix, the rarest Phoenix of all next to the White Phoenix. My Elemental Mark is a sea green flower within a see-through cobalt cloud on my left shoulder. My specialty is using swords."

Nava was perched on her shoulder. She has clear blue feathers so clear that she seemed almost transparent and dazzling sapphire blue eyes.

"I am also Chanda the half Deema" Then she changed into her half Deema form. She has sleek, long, dark purple hair and dark green eyes. Folded against her back was a pair of raven black wings. She changed back and stepped down.

Ala clapped her hands, "Now that you all know each other, let's go to your rooms."

Azarenka's room was made of darkness with fire as its only solid thing. Lynnir's room was underwater with ice as the furniture. Raicio's room was of metal and lighting flashed from time to time. Azuria's room was much like her training grounds, an island in the middle of the air.

Ala announced, "We'll start training tomorrow at dawn. As if of now, you can look around the castle and get to know each other more. But remember, don't tell who you are outside." With that warning, she disappeared.

Lynnir smiled, "We thought that there's an half Veela in our mist, and we were correct."

Raicio asked, "Who's 'we'?"

Azuria answered, "Lynnir and I."

Azarenka broke in, "I just have to be the different one, don't I?"

They turned to her and Azuria asked, "What do you mean."

She answered, "All of you have birds as familiar while I have a snake."

Kayne exclaimed, **"SS** Hey!** SS"**

"You all are half something and it just happens to be cousin creatures."

They thought about it and Raicio nodded, "That's true."

The Napiat hissed, **"SS** Why don't we go and exxxplore? And I ssstill think sssnakesss are way better than brainlessssss birdsss. **SS"**

The three 'brainless birds' protested, ((Hey, I'm not brainless!))

Aetos huffed, ((At least we can fly and don't have to crawl on the ground.))

Kayne shot back, **"SS** We sssnakesss doesssn't crawl, we ssslither. **SS"**

Hedwig cooed, ((Same thing.))

Nava shook her head, ((Actually, the snake has a point. To crawl you need limbs and snakes certainly have no limbs.))

The said snake retorted, **"SS** The sssnake hasss a name, you know, and it'sss Kayne. You birdsss have a bad memory. **SS"**

The birds shouted as one, ((We do not!))

Soon, an argument broke out among them, while the others watched.

After a while, the Fire and Darkness Elemental hissed, **"SS** Kayne ssstop asss much asss thisss isss very amusssing, let'sss go, we have placccesss to exxxplore. Time doesss not wait, we musssst hurry. **SS"**

Kayne wrapped around her neck and stared at his bonded.

She smirked, **"SS** Your puppy dog eyesss will not work for me, sssnake. **SS"**

Raicio raised an eyebrow, "Puppy dog eyes? I wasn't aware that snakes have puppy dog eyes."

She shrugged, "Well, he does. Let's split up and explore."

Lynnir agreed, "That's a good idea."

Then they split into four, but only the original had their familiars.

Azuria grinned, "Now, we have twenty explorers as our familiars shall be on their own."

They each were assigned a place to go and they were off.

The next day, they all awoke at the break of day in courtesy of a really loud bell which almost made them have a heart attack. In fact, Azarenka was out for murder when Ala explained that it was just their wake up call. They were ordered to run around the meadow outside twenty times without stopping. When they were finished, for some reason, Azarenka was the least tired one, when the others asked she said, "I used to run a lot, so I'm used to it." Then they all went to the dining hall and got their breakfast, which consists of a piece of toast, an omelet and a glass of milk.

After breakfast, Ala announced, "I want you to change into your animal forms, now. Find your center like I've taught you and embrace the bird not the latter." They each concentrated and, soon, they transformed into their bird form.

Azarenka became a black hawk. She has silky, onyx black feathers that gleamed darkly, yet beautifully, in the light and piercing amethyst purple eyes.

Lynnir turned into a white gyrfalcon. He has beautiful, glossy, snow white feathers covering his body. At the tips of his wings, the feathers were laced with sky blue tips. He has stunning bluish-green eyes that looked like the color of the clear ocean.

Raicio turn out to be a golden osprey. He has bright golden feathers that shine brightly like the sun and dark blue eyes that are as deep as the ocean floor.

Azuria is a jade green falcon. She has dazzling green feathers, which changes shades depending on how one looks at them, and intelligent coffee brown eyes.

Ala called out, "Good job! Now, I want you to turn into your half bird forms, it may become useful in the future."

Azarenka now has silky, straight, chest-length, reddish black hair and piercing amethyst purple eyes. Folded neatly behind her was a pair of onyx black wings.

Lynnir now has slick, waist-length, blackish blue hair and bluish green eyes that shine like the mysterious ocean. On his back was a pair of snow white wings. At the tips of his wings, the feathers were laced with sky blue tips.

Raicio has shiny, waist-length, golden-brown hair and dark blue eyes which were as dark as the beautiful, clear, blue night sky. Spread out magnificently on his back was a pair of bright, golden wings.

Azuria has sleek, wavy, waist-length, dark green hair and coffee brown eyes. On her back was a pair of jade green wings.

All of them have sharp and pointed nails which were much like claws.

Ala smiled, "Now embrace the other animal." Immediately, four four-legged animals appeared in the place of the half birds.

Azarenka was a Shadow Wolf. She has silky, long, midnight black fur and mysterious black eyes. Shadows seemed to come to live within a two meter radius of where she stood. They were moving around, twisting and turning, greatly unnerving the other three.

An Ice Panther stands in the half gyrfalcon's place. He has glossy, snow white fur and sharp icy blue eyes. The air around him grew colder in an instant. It was like the coldness one feels when nearing a dementor, except there's no happiness sucked out of them.

Raicio became a Light Fox. He has soft, shocking yellow fur and hard bluish-gray eyes. The tip of his long tail was black in color. His body seemed to give off static and sparks around him.

In Azuria's place was an Earth Cougar. She has beautiful forest green fur and stunning emerald green eyes. Plants around her seemed to come to live much like the shadows around Azarenka.

Before their Elemental trainer can say anything else, the Elementals changed into their half animal forms.

The former Shadow Wolf now has silky, chest-length, raven black hair with sliver tips and bottomless black eyes. On top of her head was a pair of midnight black wolf ears and sticking out of her behind was a beautiful black wolf tail.

Now, Lynnir has short, navy blue hair and icy blue eyes. A pair of snow white panther ears took place of his human ears on top of his head. Sticking out of his behind was a long and slim, pure white panther tail.

The half-Lighting Fox has long, spiky, lighting yellow hair with light brown tips and mischievous bluish-gray eyes. On his head was a pair of shocking yellow fox ears. Hanging behind him was a fluffy yellow fox tail with a black tip.

Azuris now has wavy, waist-length, aqua green hair and kind forest green eyes. On top of her head was a pair of forest green cougar ears and sticking out of her behind was a sleek, long, forest green cougar tail.

All of them have sharp fangs and pointed claws.

After that they turned back into their Elemental form, Ala spoke up, "You've learnt a great deal about your Elemental side, so now, I want you all to hand me an oral report three days later about your four-legged animal form. Now you are going to learn how to make something with the help from the other elements. The first pair is Azuria and Azarenka and the second pair is Raicio and Lynnir. Make something by combining your elements together."

Sitting in the air away from the boys, the girls talked about what they want to make. Azarenka suggested, "Maybe we can make fire-proof wood."

Azuria asked, "And how are we going to make it? I was thinking something in nature that is natural but still needs our elements."

The black haired girl responded sarcastically, "So the things in nature are not natural."

They sat in silence for a while until they both burst out simultaneously, "Lava/Molten rock!"

Azuria grinned, "It seems that we have the same thoughts, but why did you say molten rock?

She answered, "That's how we call it, anyways molten rock needs fire and rock to make it. It's natural and consists of our elements."

Azuria summoned a rock from the ground and Azarenka engulfed it in her deadly hot fire. After a while, the hot red stone began to melt as the Fire Elemental put more and more power into the heat. The Earth Elemental watched carefully for the drops of melting rocks, as it might fall upon the boys' heads which was right beneath them. Azuria shifted a bit further from the soon to be lava, for the heat from the fire was very hot. Azarenka had to take heat from the air, so it was pretty cool when away from the soon-to-be lava.

Soon, a glop of lava floated in the air between the tired but pleased female Elementals. Azarenka gasped, "It was tiring."

Azuria agreed, "Keeping water like rock in the air was hard. Azarenka, you should keep the heat on, for it might turn back into rock and our hard work would be for nothing."

Then the Fire Elemental once again used fire to swallow up the floating lava. Azar suggested, "Maybe we can make something to store the molten rock without having me to heat it."

Below, the boys also talked about what they are going to make. Lynnir asked, "Got any ideas yet?"

Raicio shook his head, "Nope."

Then a few seconds later the part-blonde exclaimed, "A lighting bomb! We can make a lighting bomb! Metal and water attracts lighting… of course, metal attracts it more than water. We could use ice that won't easily melt to store it."

By now, Lynnir also got the idea, "Yeah, we'll store water, a bit of metal and some lighting inside. The ice won't attract lighting so the holder won't have a problem! When the ice breaks on impact, the water will cover whatsoever and as soon as someone touches the whatsoever or the metal they'll get fried." Then, they started making their new deadly yet shocking weapon.

**/P/O/T/T/E/R/M/A/N/S/I/O/N/**

After The two Elementals left, Harry and Hermione decided to write a letter for the Order and Dumbledore. Using a normal owl, he sent it out to them.

Then the two of them went to Gringotts and found the ring and bracelet. The Hufflepuff bracelet was a brown badger with a yellow background. The Ravenclaw bracelet was (the darker Ravenclaw color) raven with a (the lighter Ravenclaw color) background. The Morrigan bracelet was a pair of black wings with a light purple background.

After they went back to the Potter Mansion, they started looking through every book they can get their hands on. They've already finished half of the Library and all their school books by nighttime, as they have super memories, they will remember every word as soon as they just look at it.

After dinner, they played on the Quidditch Pitch, chasing each other around using the Fireblots they've found in the Broom Room. Hermione loved the feeling of the wind whisking upon her as she flew around the pitch. Than again, what did you expect from an Air Elemental?

The next day, they read books in the Library, dueled in the Dueling Room, flew around the Pitch, made really advanced potions by heart, studied every law there existed and did really advanced magic wandlessly. The both of them don't even depend on a wand anymore. They practiced every spell - new or old - wandlessly. Whether they are considered Light or Dark, the both of them did.

**/1/2/G/R/I/M/M/A/U/L/D/P/L/A/C/E/**

In the 12 Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore was just having a meeting with the rest of the Order. The Weasley children were there, too. Just then, an owl came in through an open window and gave a parchment to Dumbledore before taking off again. As soon as he picked it out, he gleamed, "It's from Mr. Potter!"

Uproar came within the Order,

"Where is he?"

"Is he okay?"

"Is Hermione with him?"

"What did say?"

The old wizard exclaimed, "SILENCE!" Everyone quieted down straight away. The Headmaster began to read the letter to the rest of them.

_The Order of the Fried Chickens_

_Where I am is truly none of your damn business. I am more safe and happy than the past fifteen years in that hellhole._

Dumbledore's face paled upon each word he read.

_Secrets you have long kept away from me, I have revealed. If you had told me about them, Sirius and a lot of innocent people wouldn't have died. No one trained me for the prophecy a Seer said, no one did. Yet, I've probably met Voldemort – _The Order flinched_ – and survived to live the tale more than most of you here. _

_As a __**baby**__I survived the deadly killing curse._

_When I was __**eleven**__I lived yet again to tell the tale and pushed him back at the same time._

_In my __**second year**__I stopped the deadly attacks and found the enterance to the Chamber of Secrets in hich none of you ever found._

_When I was __**fourteen**__I personally dueled him and escaped once again._

_In my__** fifth year**__, I taught others how to defend themselves as the DADA teachers was unable to. In that very same year, I faced him and his Dog-Poo Eaters again with some __**students**__. We all survived to tell the tale unlike many adults who has fallen._

_And, what did you do to stop these from happening? Nothing!_

_We would not be your pawns anymore. We'll fight in our own way and in our own time._

_Harry James Potter  
The-Boy-Who-Lived,  
The-boy__-who-kept-the-Philosopher-Stone-from-Voldemort,  
The-boy-who-killed-a-basilisk-and-lived-to-tell-the-tale,  
The youngest winner of the Triwizard tournament,  
The youngest Seeker of the century,  
Voldemort's adversary,  
Sirius Black's godson,  
Remus Lupin's nephew  
James and Lily Potter's son,  
The-boy-who-will-stay-away-from-this-war-unless-I-want-to-come,  
The-boy-who-is-neither-of-the-so-called-Light-or-Dark,  
Lord Potter-Black_

_Hermione Ganger  
The-girl-with-no-parents,  
The-boy-who-lived's-best-friend,  
The-puzzle-solver,  
The-girl-who-was-once-petrified,  
The-girl-who-went-to-DOM-with-Harry-Potter-and-survived-the-ordell,  
The-girl-who-realized-the-truth-behind-your-lies,  
The-girl-who-will-stay-away-from-this-war-unless-I-want-to-come,  
The-girl-who-is-neither-of-the-so-called-Light-or-Dark,  
The-girl-who-you-wanted-to-find_

_PS: Moony, the marauders takes care of their own. I know that, but we can take care of ourselves._

Murmurs and whispers went all around the room. Snape sneered, "Yes let us worry over his safety while the great Harry Potter goes to play, just like his father."

Remus shot back, "Why can't you let go of the past? Harry is _not_ James!"

Inside Dumbledore's head thoughts were going all around, it wasn't going the way he planned. It was perfect until Harry decided to disappear. After all it is for the greater good… right?

**/E/L/E/M/E/N/T/A/L/C/A/S/T/L/E/**

It was finally time to show each other their little project.

Azarenka and Azuria came up to the front with a black ball floating in the air. The green eyed girl explained, "This is our lava bomb-like ball. Inside is the lava, which we made by combining rock and fire together."

Azarenka continued, "We combined air and darkness to keep the heat from going, as there's air so it floats, but as the two elements isn't completely solid. When someone touches the floating ball of doom, it will break and the molten rock inside will melt off wherever it touches."

Ala complemented, "That's a very useful weapon when fighting in the dark, and we might need it some time in the future. What do you wish to call it?"

The two girls looked at each other and grinned, "We want to call it The Floating Ball of Doom." They said simultaneously.

Raicio got theirs out. It was an ice ball with water and two tiny pieces of metal inside. You can see the electricity leaping between the metal. "This is a lighting bomb. The water keeps the lighting inside while the metal keeps it active."

Lynnir spoke up, "We used ice that doesn't melt so easily, so we could make lots of it without worrying when one would suddenly blow up. Since ice is easy to break, we'll throw it to our opponent. On the impact, ice will break and water will touch them, thus electrifying the unlucky victim."

Their trainer clapped her hands, "Well done! Now I want you to switch partners: Azarenka with Lynnir and Raicio with Azuria."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my ****forth**** chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize form the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot, Kira, Amber, Kayne, Nava, Aetos, Stella, Raban, Ala **_**etc**_**... are mine. **Please ask for permission and getting it before taking my things.

PS There's a reason I said_**'etc'**_ people.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	5. The Black Serpent

_**The Rage of the Elementals**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. Below is the legend, sometimes it won't as the following, most of the time it will. I hope you like this story.**

**K **- Kira **HP -** Harry Potter **HG - **Hermione Granger **DA - **Draco Azkaban

**AA **-Azarenka** LR - **Lynnir** AZ - **Azuria** RA - **Raicio

**A - **Ala** DN - **Damon** C - **Chanda** CH – **Chetana

**KA – **Kayne** HE – **Hedwig** N – **Nava** AS – **Aetos

_Dream/Letter/Spell/Flashback_

'_Thinking'_

Other animal language

"**SS **Parssseltongue** SS"**

((Phoenix/Nedlog Tongue))

"_**Telepathy"**_

**Author/others**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 5 The Black Serpent**_

Azarenka and Lynnir thought hard about what they can make out of their limited type of elements: Darkness, Fire, Water and Ice. It's just seemly impossible. After a while, the girl spoke up, "Maybe we can make a crystal. A darkness fire trapped within a crystal of ice."

"What?"

She answered it with another question, "You can make ice crystals, can't you?"

He nodded and she continued, "Well, I'm going to make a fire made of darkness and put it in. It'll make a nice decoration, won't it? That's the only thing I could think of for now."

He agreed, "That'll be fine, I guess, but how did you come up with that?"

Azarenka smiled as she thought of her past, "I used to play with ice crystals when I could find some. Ice crystals are very rare and cannot be made by hands. They are ice which came from deep underground. The pressure there shapes it, hardens it and changes it. It's rare, because not many want to dig that deep underground and most melts before they can be formed."

Soon, the other Elemental started concentrating on making the ice crystal. After lots of failed attempts, he managed to make a somewhat like an ice crystal thing.

Azarenka smiled, "Oh well, I can't expect you to make a perfect one as one needs hundreds of years to make. I'll say yours is somewhere about one hundred years. Give it to me, please."

Lynnir gave the ice crystal to her and she formed a fire made of darkness, which she calls darkness fire. Then she somehow combined it together with the other Elemental's help. Now the darkness fire within the crystal burns happily, dancing to the music of its own.

On the other part of the floor, Azuria and Raicio were talking about what to make.

Raicio asked, "So… What shall we make?"

Azuria was deep in thought, "I think we should make something very unusual… you know… maybe something like a plant of metal growing in soil."

That gave him a very good idea. "Or… maybe we can make a plant growing in metal." He added quickly.

She nodded in excitement, "Yes, and maybe we put dangerous plants there. When we might be attacked and there's no soil, we can use iron."

With that they got to work, working on a normal plant first.

After a long time, Ala finally announced, "Time's up! I would like you to show me your creations."

Azarenka and Lynnir held up a black fire burning but trapped within a crystal like thing.

He explained, "This a darkness fire with a somewhat like an ice crystal thing. It' makes a really interesting decoration or some other things."

Azuria held up a rose planted within a block of metal and introduced, "This is a rose with can be planted within metal. If dangerous plants could do that, then it may be handy for battle."

Ala nodded, "Good, we'll continue tomorrow. When it's time for dinner, I'll call you. Until then, you can do whatsoever."

Raicio exclaimed, "What?! We missed lunch already?!"

She nodded, "Yes, but you have no need of it." Then she turned away and disappeared.

Lynnir looked at the other, "What do you want to do now?"

Azuria replied, "I think we should do some research for the oral report first."

"**SS **I agree. Kayne, come we have sssome resssearching to do. Firssst ssstop the library, **SS" **hissed the fiery tipped hair girl.

The Napiat slithered from the floor up her leg and coiled on her arm. **"SS **Of courssse Azzzarenka. **SS"** He hissed back.

Then a black hawk took place of Azarenka and flew with Kayne, who was cursing her after he got over his surprise, clutched somewhat tightly in her talons to the library. They were quickly followed by their fellow bird friends. They wordlessly started race to see who was the fastest to fly to the library. Azarenka of course was the fastest as she took off before they did.

Aetos exclaimed unhappily as he flapped his wings, ((No fair! You've gotten a head start!))

The black hawk screech back, I had another weight with me, so I can have a head start! before turning back.

Kayne hissed angrily, **"SS **Nexxxt time, Azzzarenka, could you pleassse tell me when you were going to change_ before_ taking off? **SS"**

She hissed back apologizing, **"SS **Sssorry. **SS"**

The library there was very much different any other libraries. It was just an outdoor Greek temple-like room with a large and long rectangular wooden table in the middle and eight comfy sofas, which were in a different Element color each, leaning against the eight tall, stone pillars. To the left of each sofa was a small table. It has a very serene feel to it much like their rooms. The sunlight would shine in through the spaces between the pillars and through holes in the roof. A cool breeze would blow through it from time to time. You can here the birds singing outside and all sorts of other nature sounds. This combination gives it a very peaceful atmosphere, making it a perfect place to relax and read.

Azarenka went to a black sofa and sat down on it. She whispered, "Shadow Wolf." Suddenly, the table next to the sofa was filled with books about Shadow Wolves, which seriously wasn't much.

This library has access to all the books from Earth, just a word or a phrase and the books containing the topic and/or phrase will appear instantly.

The others went to their own sofa and did the same.

Soon, it was time for dinner. _**"**_A_** Time for dinner"**_ came Ala's voice within their heads.

They nodded,_** "**_ALL_** Coming" **_and took the books with them: Azarenka using telekinesis; Azuria using air and helping Lynnir as well; Raicio who was using a metal box.

The day for their oral report quickly arrived.

They went according to the alphabetical order.

Azarenka stood up first, "Shadow Wolves are wolves that can melt into the shadows and appear about twenty meters at most in another. Their black fur and eyes helps them to bend in the shadows even more. Shadows Wolves are highly dangerous animals as they kill with no mercy and without a second thought. They are very loyal and protective of their own pack, and will defend it against anything - even if it means that it'll never see another sunrise again. As much as being loyal and dangerous, they are also very unforgiving. If one from their pack betrays them, that member will be killed at first sight no matter how close it is to them. For example, if the Alpha betrays the pack, which is very unlikely but it could happen, they will kill him. Then they will choose another Alpha by letting the Shadow Stone decide. The Alpha has a Shadow Stone, which if you look closely, can be seen on its forehead. Every Shadow Wolf is born with one, but only the Alpha's will appear. A pack mostly consist of 5 to 10 Shadow Wolves. You can't find this in the books because not much is known about them."

Azuria was next, "Earth Cougars have green fur. The difference between the two sexes is that the females have green eyes and the males brown. They are peaceful and life-loving creatures, so they won't attack unless something threatens its family. Earth Cougars, like their name, can communicate with nature, thus knowing where's trouble and where's not. They also have a power to heal and give life, but they can't bring back the dead. They can give life as in giving more life to the living. Earth Cougars can also control plants, thus their greatest weapon besides their fangs and claws. Since they are so life-loving, they always intend to live to the fullest. They accept death far better than most, even though they do not like it. I think that there aren't many things that they know about our animals. I noticed that none of us had many books on the table, most of the books have only the word in it."

Ala nodded, "Yes, you've got a rare form. In the past the Elementals had rare ones, but not as rare as you. You see, they are mostly hidden from sight, so no one really knows much about them. Continue."

Lynnir spoke up, "Ice Panther's fur are white in color and their eye are in different shades of blue. Male's shade of blue are usually lighter than the females. They are freezing cold to the touch, frost covers where its fur contact and their breaths cold. They can turn water to ice and control it, but they can't turn it to water. They can even turn into ice of many shape and size, depending on what it wants. Their hearts surprisingly are not as cold as they are. They are very protective over their family and love ones. The panthers will attack anything that looks at their family wrongly. They are very cunning and takes time for revenge, making the worst possible."

Raicio, the last one, stood up, "Lighting Fox has shocking yellow fur and a black tipped tail. They have no fear in lighting as they are their friend and ally. The foxes can shoot lighting from their mouth and ask the lighting to aid them. They are mostly alone as they don't live in packs like the wolves. But when they do have a family, they will do anything to protect them. Lighting Foxes are very sly and cunning, drawing traps without its enemy's acknowledgement. Most of their traps lead their enemies to their death. They tend to draw more then one trap, as if one trap fails, the others shall do."

For the next few weeks they trained hard, very hard. They mastered their skills untill they were the Masters of the Masters in them. The Elementals know each other's strength and flaw in their powers. They know how to work together perfectly. They even came up with a name for themselves – The Black Serpent. Their mark is a black serpent with wings due to the combination of their familiars. Azuria and Raicio became closer than before, the first couple within them.

Now it was the day they've been dreading and yet hoping for. Today was the day to reveal finally themselves to each other…

Ala counted, "One…"

The Elementals looked at each other nervously.

"Two…"

Raicio assured, "I'll love you no matter who you are."

Azuria nodded in agreement.

"Three!"

Then all of them changed back at the same time.

"Malfoy!" shouted two voices.

"Potter! Ganger!" exclaimed another.

Ala spoke up and broke the silence, "Raicio, shall go first."

Draco has waist-length, shiny, platinum blond hair, which was tied up in a ponytail. His drop-dead gorgeous stormy grey eyes were looking at his girlfriend nervously.

The blonde haired boy looked at them all, "I'm Chetana Draco Nagirrom, Lord Azkaban and Lord of the Nagirrom Clan, Son of Carlisle Nagirrom and Chara Arahc Nagirrom, Lady Azkaban, Head of the Nagirroms, the Arahcs, and the Azkabans, Heir of Azkaban, betrothed of Chanda Hermione Morrigan." Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock. Draco continued thinking that she was angry. "Gra...Hermione I can cancel the betrothing for you. Since I have no parents, I can cancel it. Just don't leave me, okay?"

Hermione has waist-length, somewhat wavy, sleek, chestnut brown hair and warm, stunning, chocolate brown eyes.

She glared at him, "Don't you _dare_, Nagirrom! I am Chanda Hermione Morrigan, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff and Lady of the Morrigan Clan, daughter of Carwyn Morrigan, Lord Ravenclaw, and Cassandra Hufflaw Morrigan, Lady Hufflepuff, Head of the Morrigans and the Hufflaws, Heiress of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, betrothed of Chetana Draco Nagirrom. So, don't you_ dare _cancel it."

Draco grinned like a fool, "Really!" Then he hugged her, "It seems that Malfoy killed my parents and took me away not knowing who I am. And, please, don't call me Malfoy, Draco Azkaban will do fine."

Harry has waist-length, slick raven black hair, which was tied up into a ponytail, and dazzling, emerald green eyes. On his forehead was the infamous lighting bolt-shaped scar that made him famous in the wizarding world.

Harry interrupted their happy union, "Well, I'm Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin and Lord of the Slyth Clan, son of James Hadrian Grydor-Potter, Lord Gryffindor, and Lillian Clarinda Slyth-Evans Potter, Lady Slytherin and Lady of the Slyth Clan, Head of the Potters, the Grydors, the Slyths and the Blacks, Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Ala smiled, "Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff and Lord Azkaban back once again! The Grey has reunited at last and the Dark and Light shall be overthrown." The three half humans with waist-length hair began to talk about things excitedly.

Then, the forgotten female cleared her throat and everyone turned to her. She has chest-length, silky, silvery black hair and sharp, amethyst purple eyes. Her fine features were further enhanced by her moonlight pale skin. "Good, now that I've gotten your attention, might as well tell you that I'm a Vampire." The shocked teens now noticed her pearly white pointed fangs as she smirked in amusement. "I'm Kira."

Ala frowned, "Kira."

"Fine, I'm Kira daughter of Mekali."

"Kira."

"Fine, fine, fine… I'm Kira Lady of Adshwowood, daughter of Mekali, Lady of Adshwowood, Heiress of Adshwowood. Don't push it, Ala, trainer or not!" The Vampire pointed her finger, which they noticed has claw-like nails, at their trainer warningly.

Hermione, then, slated the question on everyone's mind, "How can we be with Kira, when the three of us is going to Hogwarts?"

The Vampire answered, "Ala told me to find a way into Hogwarts, not knowing why back then, but now I know. A few days ago, I met someone called Albus and told him that I was kicked out of my clan. My clan joined Voldemort and only I did not and that I needed his help or else they'll kill me. And that's how I got into Hogwarts!"

Harry looked at Draco, "Draco is in Slytherin and was our past arch nemesis, so how are we supposed to get together?"

The half Deema huffed, "Didn't you read Hogwarts, A History?"

"Nope," chorused the males quite happily.

"Well, every hundred year there's a re-sorting for everyone in the school… guests included. Harry and I can convince the Sorting Hat to get the four of us in a fifth house, since we're the heirs. And, since no one else will go there, we'll have no Head for ourselves, except for ourselves. We can make a symbol for our house, the name, the house color and where we sleep."

"Serpentling." They all turned to the speaker which was Kira. "Our name can be Serpentling and the symbol can be our Black Serpent symbol. Black and white could be our color."

The three of them nodded in agreement. Harry voiced out, "We can stay in the Chamber of Secrets. I'm sure I can convince Hogwarts to change the password."

Draco asked curiously, "The Chamber of Secrets? You know where it is?"

He nodded, "Yep, found it in our second year. We can combine all the language of the animals, that way ole' Tommy-Boy couldn't get in. Of course, we would need to do a lot of cleaning up. There's a four year old Basilisk corpse rotting down there. The sewers aren't any better."

"You've managed to kill a Basilisk_ and_ came out _alive_?!"

"Ah ha, stuck Godric Gryffindor's sword up its mouth, which killed it, and got poisoned in the process. Luckily good ole' Fawkes was there to heal me."

Hermione, who ignored them, was getting really excited, "We can make new secret passages in the Chamber of Secrets to go to places outside Hogwarts. We can make the entrances so hidden that it doesn't exist to them. No one can get in without the password, not that they know the language anyways… not unless they got every single animal in the whole universe and got them to help."

The now forgotten Ala left like a ghost as the excited teens began to make plans and such. They have all decided to follow the good ole' Marauders' footsteps. They are now the Exiles, as they are _exiled_ from the rest of them. Their nicknames came from their four-legged animals.

Kira is Shadowfang, Harry is Icepaw, Hermione is Wildcat and Draco is Shocker.

They all began to tell of their past, as Harry, Draco and Hermione began to talk anger filled them. They didn't even get a chance to get to Kira yet, much to the vampire's inner relief. They all thought about Dumbledore, a.k.a. Dumbledork as they now called him, Voldemort, a.k.a. Voldiedoll a.k.a. Tommy-Boy, and the rest of the world.

As their anger grew, the once cool air outside grew thick and cold, snow white clouds thickened, turned grey and it began to rain both water and huge hails. Currents of wind grew strong and wild, plants danced madly to the wild music of the roaring wind. Lighting stroke ruthlessly and thunder crashed irritably. Even with the coldness and the rain, fire danced uncontrollably and shadowy darkness covered the sky making the lighting seem more terrorizing. Metal bent along with the horrifying music. All animals fled for shelter as they all realize one thing – the new generation Elementals are angered and that's _never_ a good thing.

Wizards and muggles alike fled for shelter, as well, not knowing what's happening, not even the great Albus Dumbledore nor the terrifying Lord Voldemort were not troubled. But, known to all elements and animals alike the rage of the Elementals has just begun.

The next day they gathered in a strange room with four beds. Ala announced, "You are going to have the final test: The test of survival. You are to lie on the beds and the test shall begin. You will be in a forest of many dangerous beasts and plants. You can't use your Elemental powers, the only form you have is the form in now and your weapons. To pass the test, you need to find four black crystals shaped like the Black Serpent. One year in there equals to one day out here. Your bodies will not change with your minds, so you will be older than your bodies. Are you ready my Black Serpent?"

The four voices chorused as one, "Yes!" Then they laid down on their bed and their test began.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my ****fifth**** chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize form the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot, Kira, Amber, Kayne, Nava, Aetos, Stella, Raban, Ala **_**etc**_**... are mine. **Please ask for permission and getting it before taking my things.

PS There's a reason I said_**'etc'**_ people.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	6. The Beginning of the Final Test

_**The Rage of the Elementals**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. Below is the legend, sometimes it won't as the following, most of the time it will. I hope you like this story.**

**K **- Kira **HP -** Harry Potter **HG - **Hermione Granger **DA - **Draco Azkaban

**AA **-Azarenka** LR - **Lynnir** AZ - **Azuria** RA - **Raicio

**A - **Ala** DN - **Damon** C - **Chanda** CH – **Chetana

**KA – **Kayne** HE – **Hedwig** N – **Nava** AS – **Aetos

_Dream/Letter/Spell/Flashback_

'_Thinking'_

Other animal language

"**SS **Parssseltongue** SS"**

((Phoenix/Nedlog Tongue))

"_**Telepathy"**_

**Author/others**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 6 The Beginning Of The Final Test**_

They found themselves standing in the middle of a big forest as soon as their eyes reopened. Harry looked around, "What should we do now?"

Kira staled calmly, "Well, we can start by choosing the leader. Personally, I think I should do it." Before Draco can protest, the Vampire glared at him, "I grew up in the wilds, Draco, and you did not. I may not know this forest, but I know how to survive. _**Talk telepathically when there's danger or when you know you'll be loud, the less noise we make the better."**_

Hermione put her hand on her lover's shoulder, "She's right, Drake. We grew up away from everything about the wilds, but she grew up in it. She is the alpha here."

Kira looked at them in their eyes, "We need to find shelter first. Either trees or a cave, trees are better as most animals don't climb trees. Split and do not get too far, weapons in hands and wits out at all times. Try to find streams or other water bodies. Alert each other when you find one."

Harry grinned, "Yes ma'am" Then they snapped in action at once.

Soon after, Kira's voice came into their heads. _**"**_K _**Guys, found one. Go back to where we started then go towards the sun."**_ The other three quickly followed her instructions and found a very small stream. The Vampire instructed, "You three practice sneaking up on each other, without letting each other find you. You'll need that when you're hunting or in danger. I'll get some food. Stay within this area." Before the others can open their mouth, Kira vanished into the trees leaving no trace that she has been there except for a few leaves that fell to the ground.

Harry shrugged, "She's right, it'll do us good."

Draco grinned, "We're lucky that we don't need to get food."

Then the game started. They weren't very good at it, at first, more or ever there loud breathing gave their hiding spots away. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, Harry was better then the other two, as he often had to sneak out to steal food in the past.

Just when Harry was about to pounce on an oblivious Hermione and Draco, whom paired up against him, something fell down surprising the three of them. Hermione, being the smarter one, took out her sword after she recovered from the shock.

A feminine voice came from above, "Too slow. You should have your weapons before it came down, or at least before it reaches the ground. If you don't, you'll be killed easily out in the wilderness." Kira jumped down from the tree, "At least, Hermione here is smart enough to get her sword out. You're lucky it is dead or else you'll be fighting by now."

The gigantic animal has long brown fur, long teeth and claws. It looked like a weird cross between a male lion, a bear and a wolf.

Draco asked, "What's that?"

"Dinner," came the short reply.

Their eyes went wide it shock, "WHAT!"

As soon as that left their mouth, they found themselves at the edge of her knife, "Do you want to kill us? Other dangerous beasts could've heard you. This one put up a good fight, and there must be lots more. Keep quiet."

It was then that the three of them saw the Vampire's injuries. Both of her arms were bleeding slightly.

"Anyone here knows how to prepare dinner?"

Harry spoke up, "Well, I know how to cook but not in the wilds."

She sighed, "I'll tend to my injuries then. I'll show you how to prepare it later. You guys can sneak on each other for now."

Then the vampire did something really unexpected. She took off her bloodied shirt right then and there, exposing her pale skin and her wounds to them all. Fortunately, there was a piece of black cloth covering her chest. On her right shoulder was her Elemental Mark and around her neck was a tear shaped color-changing stone - which was hanging on a simple sliver chain - it changed color depending on how one looked at it.

The Vampire licked the blood off of her arms, when she was finished Kira tied her wounds with a piece of cloth. Then she turned to them only to find them staring at her, "What?"

Hermione replied, "What is that stone around your neck? Why does it change colors?"

"Oh… this…? It's a Regnahc, it changes color depending on the angle and the light reflected. The more light the lighter the colors. It's one of my favorite gems."

Draco questioned, "Can you show us how to cook now?"

Kira nodded and they prepared their dinner. First they skinned it, and then they took out its organs. Well, more like the vampire did that. The half humans, even Harry, turned green and didn't do that. Kira took out some vials and told them to collect its blood, and then cork it instead of gutting the thing. After that, they sliced its meat - Draco and Hermione didn't want to do that, but Kira threatened them to leave them alone in the forest.

Next came the part where they made a fire using the dry branches on the ground. Then, they got three stones and made it so that it looked like a miniature table above the fire. They put the meat on the hot stone and cooked. Harry was the one that did the cooking, for Hermione and Draco was finding things for bowls and Kira was getting water for tomorrow's journey.

Astoundingly, the meat tasted pretty good. During dinner, they've discussed on where to go the next day and decided to go west.

Hermione noticed that Kira looked a bit troubled, "What's wrong Kira?"

She sighed, "It's autumn here now. Did you not notice the leaves' color? Animals depend on their fat and fur to keep them warm in winter. The animal I've killed had long fur, which means winter here is very cold. We need to save as much as we can for the following winter. I'll make some clothing with the skin we have."

Kira sat down and got to work, using her fangs to rip some parts and the animal's braided fur as string.

The half-Deema asked, "Why do you wear that gem?"

"It's one of my most important possessions," came the reply.

When the others fell asleep - mostly due to boredom -, she kept on working until she was finished two cloaks. Then she, too, fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, Harry was the first one to wake up. Since he had nothing to do so he decided to cook the spare meat they had left. Next to wake up were the girls, whom woke up due to the sweet smell of breakfast. When Hermione saw that Draco was still asleep, she got some water from the cold stream and splashed him.

"HEY!"

She looked at him innocently and tears made their way out from her eyes, "I'm sorry, I tripped over you and the water fell on." Then she sniffed, "You aren't going to get mad at me are you?"

Draco shook his head and hugged her, "Of course not, sweetheart."

While his back was turned to them, Hermione grinned and winked at the two Elementals who were trying to keep their laughter in.

"K_** He's definitely whipped. She's a Slytherin if I ever saw one, huh Harry?"**_

"HP_** She's the Ravenclaw, **__**I'm**__** the Slytherin."**_

"HG _**That's right Harry, one has to be **__**smart**__** enough to do this."**_

"K_** Poor Draco, having an evil half-Deema for a girlfriend."**_

"HG_** HEY!"**_

Draco sniffed the air completely oblivious to the mental conversation going on behind his back around the other three , "Something smells good."

Hermione smiled sweetly, "I woke up and made that just for you."

Harry exclaimed, "Hey! I made it, not you!"

The half-Deema suddenly thought off something, "How did we use telepathy? I thought we can't."

A voice came from behind, "She never said that we can't use our powers, she only said that we can't use our _Elemental _powers. Technically, telepathy isn't our Elemental power. We just got it because of our status as an Elemental."

Harry turned to the Vampire, "How come you've never told us?"

Kira shrugged, "I've learnt to listen to every word and find the hidden meaning inside since I was little or loopholes." She grinned, "I just _love_ loopholes, as long as it gives me an advantage… of course. I figured that sometimes what you do know won't kill you."

Draco mumbled, "I really should learn that."

Suddenly a roar came from the bushes and out leapt a monster-like creature.

Kira quickly jumped into the trees and yelled, "I killed last time, and this one's yours. I'll come down if you need help!"

Now it's Harry turn to mumble, "Lazy Vampires."

"Hey, I heard that!"

Out of the blue, a clash of metal and flesh can be heard behind him.

Draco yelled as his daggers were kept in a position to hold off the creature's claws away from him, "Potter, leave the stupid Vampire and help us!" The he threw one of his daggers at its eye blinding it. The couple was already fighting with the savage and raging beast.

Kira nodded approvingly, "Lesson 1: do not get yourself distracted."

Their battle was much quicker than Kira's, because it was three against one this time. By the time they were finished, the three of them were covered in blood. They did have a few injuries, but most of it was due to the beast's blood - Hermione has accidentally cut an important artery and lots of blood sprayed onto them.

Kira jumped off the tree grinning like a cat that ate the canary, "Not bad for your first time, guys. Though, try not to cut the main arteries next time, they tend to squirt out a lot of blood."

Draco replied sarcastically, "No shit Sherlock." Apparently, he has been learning muggle things and phrases from his two friends who grown up the muggle way.

Hermione snapped in frustration, "How am I supposed to know not to cut it!"

The Vampire ignored them continued, "And it also tends to lead other meat-raving beasts to the area."

The three half-humans exclaimed in shock, "WHAT?"

She nodded, "So we must hurry and clean up, before they come. I'll check one the beast and see if Ala has left us any clues."

**/F/L/A/S/H/B/A/C/K/**

Just before darkness took them, Ala voice traveled to them, "Clues you will find, if you're looking hard enough." Then they heard no more.

**/E/N/D/F/L/A/S/H/B/A/C/K/**

They nodded and went to their own work. Harry, Hermione and Draco had a not exactly fun time cleaning up. They only have two sets of clothing each, they had a small argument over who's to watch up first as no one wanted to wash in front of the others nor do they want to wash in the future bloodied water.

"I'm a girl and it is lady's first!" exclaimed Hermione

Harry yelled back, "If you haven't cut the artery, then we wouldn't need to wash!"

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking to!" quickly defended Draco – even though he secretly agrees with his fellow half Seena.

"But, it's true!" protested said Seena.

The blonde sighed, "Yeah, guess so."

"We'll do rock, paper, scissors," decided the female.

"What's that?" asked Draco.

"It's a muggle game, love. You say Rock, Paper, Scissors, first. Then you either do this, this, or this. This is rock, this is paper and this is scissors."

They all raised a hand and exclaimed, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Hermione has gotten scissors; Harry and Draco have gotten paper.

"I'm first!" cried out Hermione happily.

Then Hermione skipped off towards the stream to wash off the blood, while the boys continued playing from behind a tree.

The two boys shouted heatedly, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Both of them got paper.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

This time Harry won because he has gotten rock and Draco scissors.

"Potter rules and Azkaban drools!" cried a victorious Boy-Who-Lived.

The half Veela was confused by that statement, "What?"

"It's a muggle thing." answered Hermione from behind. Apparantly she has just finished her quick wash as her hair was wet and so were her ex-bloodied clothes.

After they were all finished washing, they went over to Kira who appeared to be pondering over something.

Hermione asked, "What is it Kira?"

The Vampire gestured towards the fangs of the beast which lay before her on the ground, "There were some runes on its teeth, but I don't understand most of them. I've managed to work out 'Where the water roars' which I took as a waterfall, for that's the only roaring water I can think of."

Draco looked at them and exclaimed, "Hey! I recognize some of them. Here, that's L, O, W, L, H, O, H, F and E," he said as he took the fangs away to another pile one by one.

Harry also took some away into another pile, "Thas is A, N, U, N, D and A."

The half Deema did the same, "This is P, O, E, O, E, T, L, G and S. I think these are Veela, Seena and Deema writing."

Kira smiled gratefully, "Can you tell me again Draco?" As he told her once more, she used a stick to write it on the ground. "Let's figure this out first."

Wolf, hole, t  
Whole, hoft  
Fellow, to, h  
Low, Floe, t, h  
Woe, toll, f, h  
The, follow

Hermione exclaimed excitedly, "That's it! 'Follow the'! Do mines now."

Loop, see, g, t  
Too, pee, g, s, l  
Toe, log, sep  
Seep, log, to  
Tool, seep, g  
Soot, peg, e, l  
Get, slop, o, e  
Ole, go, step  
Steep, log, o  
To, sleep, go

Harry grinned goofily, "'Go to sleep' what a great idea!"

Sand, un  
Dun, san  
Dan, sun  
Sun, and

Draco raised his eyebrow, "'Sun and'?"

After a short while of pondering, Kira grinned, "I got it! _Follow the sun and go to sleep_, _where the water roars._"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Harry.

A while later, Hermione looked at her fellow female friend asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you are thinking what I'm thinking, then the answer is yes."

The two boys looked from one girl to the other hoping to know what they've found out. When neither gained an answer, Draco asked with annoyance, "Well? What is it?"

Both girls rolled their eyes and Hermione asked, "When do you go to sleep?"

Harry answered, "At night."

Kira continued completely ignoring the two boys' confused looks, "Yes and to which direction does the sun head off to nearing the evening?"

Draco stormy grey eyes widened as he figured it out. He jumped up and pointed in front of them, "West, we have to go west! Come on, what are we sitting around for? Let's go!"

Taking everything they have, which truthfully really wasn't much, the foursome walked onwards, with their backs facing the rising sun, towards a roaring waterfall that lies somewhere in the west.

Harry soon got tired of the silence and spoke up, "What should the Exiles do in Hogwarts?"

"From what you told me of Hogwarts, I think we should prank the whole school at first, including us so that no one will know it was us. Later on, we can somehow get at least one person from each house except for ours to leave the Great Hall when we're doing a prank again. That way they'll pay more attention to them instead," answered Kira.

Hermione agreed with the vampire, "Good thinking, Ki. I think for our pranks we should make a sign that shows who did it, as we don't want anyone else taking credit for what we did. The first time we can say 'Greetings from the Exiles! We may be the outcasts of our house, but we found each other and now outcasts no more. Shadowfang, Icepaw, Shocker and Wildcat.' or something like that"

Draco hit his open palm with his fist, "Great, then they will think that it's one Exile from each house except for ours. So what's our first prank?"

His girlfriend grinned evilly as a mischievous look made their way up onto her face, "Well, I was thinking……"

After a while of planning and editing, they all cackled manically. Somewhere far, far away, everyone in the wizarding world felt a shiver going down their spines not knowing the terrible fate that awaits them soon.

"Brilliant!" Kira grinned, "Too bad I can't do magic or I would do it to my brothers."

Harry looked at her curiously, "You have brothers?"

She nodded with happiness simply radiating from her purple eyes, "One by blood and two by anything but blood. They're all older than me. We used to pair up and prank each other, though, most of the time we would prank the others. Despite the dark times that are coming, we held on happiness. We believed here always light in darkness no matter what. The elders were always worrying over it, so the three of us always did our best to make them happy and bring light to our darken land."

Kira's eyes gazed over as she started reminiscing about her past, "We would cause trouble whenever they are too into their worries, even though that would probably mean doing some chores as a punishment. It was really fun. Despite what they say, I know that they appreciated us and our pranks, because they let them forget about their worries, even if only a bit. There wasn't much Vamplings around. In fact, I was considered the youngest. You see, not many wanted to do '_that'_ much. It was too dangerous to be carrying a child around, dangers were everywhere. I miss them a lot. The last things I remember seeing before the Training grounds were a flash of light and my brother's panicking faces."

It was rare that Kira would talk about her past. Out of all of them, she was the most closed up. They couldn't really blame her for it though. After all, the vampire was literally ripped away from all that she knew into a completely foreign place, found out that she was one of the four chosen Elementals and was pushed into a war. Ala did mention that Kira came from a place where a long lasting war was still going on. She must be really worried about her family. The vampire was stuck here not knowing whether someone she knew perished or not.

Hermione put her hand on her shoulder hoping to comfort her, "I'm sorry."

Kira shrugged weakly, "That's alright." Determination crept into her eyes as she spoke, "I'll find a way to get back no matter what, but only after your war. I still have some time, I guess, but your war is closing up."

They walked on in awkward yet comforting silence, neither one knowing what to say. The only sound there were was the sound of nature, their footsteps as they stepped on the green, green grass and the fallen leaves and the sounds of their breathing.

Gradually, the roaring sounds of a waterfall came closer with each few steps they took. Draco grinned and broke the silence, "Last one there is a stupid Dung-Eater!" With that thought in mind, the four of them rushed off laughing.

Soon, they arrived at a beautiful scene that that took their breaths away. Rapid water rushed down the edge of a 100 ft tall cliff forming a spectacular waterfall. The colossal pour of water hit some giant boulders down below, which was slowly wearing down as the water pounded mercilessly upon them, sending drops of water spaying in every direction. It pooled about and formed a calm lake despite the raging waterfall nearby. Sunlight glittered of the surface of the clear blue lake further beautifying it. The lake was so clear that you can clearly see the fish swimming peacefully in it and the water plants below. Surrounding it were plants of many types nearly covering it from sight. They wouldn't have found this if it wasn't for the thunderous sounds of the waterfall. Trees of different height stood tall all around them, each one competing for more of their precious sunlight. Fruits of many types adorned their branches as they showed off their greatest achievements haughtily. Bushes of many shapes and sizes lay below not caring for the heated struggle above as they concentrated on making the biggest, most beautiful and tastiest berries they can. Those who were unable to produce such fine fruits made it up with their eye-catching flowers. Birds of many kinds flew around in the open blue sky landing in the majestic trees singing their songs ever so sweetly praising this heavenly land for all to hear. A cool breeze flew through the open spaces ever so softy playing with the white fully clouds above as the bright and alluring sun smiled upon the land. It was like a paradise, a safe and peaceful haven untainted by the evilness of humankind.

Yes, that's what they thought and they stood there stunned at the sheer beauty of this place.

Kira broke the mood as she ran straight into the cool water, as the fish hurriedly swam away in fright. The water level was only about up to her waist. She laughed contentedly and waved at her bewildered friends, "Come on in!"

The boys grinned at each other and jumped in as well creating a really big splash together.

Draco mentioned to his girlfriend, "Come in, Hermione. The water's great! Don't tell me you don't know how to swim."

She shook her head, "It's not that, but that's our second pair of clothes. Our first pair is still wet."

Draco and Harry looked at each other and then at their now wet clothes.

Kira shrugged indifferently, "It's doesn't matter to me. Mines are waterproof, water slides off it like a duck's feathers. I can't make one for you though, no idea how they make it. Besides, the boys can always take of thier shirts."

Harry, Draco and Hermione blushed at that thought. Even though, her statement was innocent enough, her tone wasn't pure at all. In fact, it suggested just the opposite of that. They exclaimed in embarrassment, "Kira!"

She grinned 'innocently', "What? Never saw shirtless boy before?"

For the next hour, they all (Draco somehow manage to dragged the hesitating Hermione in) played and splashed around having fun as their carefree laughter filled the sky. Soon the four of them somehow started a huge water fight: Harry and Kira verses Draco and Hermione.

Hermione suddenly spotted something behind the falls, "What's that?"

They all looked towards where she was pointing to and there it was… a dark shape behind the water.

Kira looked at it thoughtfully, "I think it's a tunnel or a cave of some sort. It's deep enough to see that there's a certain depth to it. I think it's big enough for us. Maybe our next clue is in there."

Harry asked sarcastically, "How do we get in there? Jump through the water and risk the sharp rocks there?"

When they all looked at him with huge smiles on their face, he quickly backed away nervously, "You're kidding… right?"

Draco shook his head, "Nope. But, I don't think we can jump in there from this height. We need something to bring us there."

The half Deema thought about that, "Does anyone of you know a muggle show called Tarzan?"

"I do. Dudley was watching it and I stuck out to watch. Are you staying that we should swing in there using a vine?" replied Harry.

Kira looked excited and looked up, "Wait here."

They started at her as she stood up, climbed up a tree nearby and disappeared in the leaves. With their heightened senses, they heard the leaves shuffling as the Vampire climbed from one tree to another searching for vines. A few minutes later, a few vines dropped down and Kira can be seen calculating which vine would do best. When she finally got it, she grinned and held it up, "This one over here is okay. Now who wants to go first?"

The others looked at her silently agreeing that she should go first. Kira shook her head, "I'll be the last one, because I need to tell you when to jump, let go and stuff."

As soon as that left the vampire's mouth, Draco and Hermione turned to Harry. The half Veela pointed at Harry, "He should go first, after he is the Boy-Who-_Lived_."

Seeing no way out of this, Harry muttered, "Just what kind of friends are you?" as he got onto dry land.

Hermione smiled as sweetly as she could, "The best you'll ever have."

Harry struggled as he climbed the tree following Kira's instruction of where to go up from. When he finally got up, the vampire handed him the vine she has chosen and instructed. "Hold it like this, Ry. When I say 'jump', push off real hard and hang on to it. When I say 'now', let go and try to aim for the direction of the cave. Remember not a second before or after."

After a few seconds of calculating and waiting, Kira shouted, "Jump!"

Harry quickly pushed off the branch and swung into the air holding onto the vine tightly. When he got close to the waterfall, the vampire shouted, "Now!" He quickly let go, sailed straight through the rushing water with his arms in front of his face and fell onto hard but wet grounds.

"It's wet and slippery in here!" He yelled back through the roaring water which was almost covering his voice. After a small pause, he continued, "I can feel some carvings on the walls but there isn't enough light to clearly see them. Some of them I can understand but not all!" After hearing that, the other two half humans climbed up the tree and flew into the tunnel one by one with the vampire's help.

Kira yelled at them from below, "Say the words you know until you don't know it."

Then they started off with Hermione, then Harry and lastly Draco.

"Trails"

"Of"

"Four"

"Liquid"

"Fire"

"Raging"

"Water"

"Razing"

"Wind"

"Blinding"

"Darkness"

"Treasures"

"Behold"

"Crystals"

"Of"

"Black"

"Serpent"

"With"

"Wings"

"One"

"Death"

"No"

"One"

"Lives"

When they somehow swung back out of the cave, Kira repeated it again,

"_Trails of four  
Liquid fire  
Raging water  
Razing wind  
Blinding darkness  
Treasures behold  
Crystals of black  
Serpent with wings  
One death  
No one lives"_

Hermione stated calmly, "So, we need to go through four trails to get the crystals."

Harry nodded, "Tough ones, too, from the sounds of it. If one of us dies, the other three won't make it."

Kira grinned, "Then we'll just have to make sure that none of us dies."

Draco smirked, "Potter, if that's tough, then I can't imagine how you're going to feel facing old Tommy-Boy."

The half Seena answered in a mock scared voice, "I...I don't...don't know, but...but I can...can always hide...hide behind you...you three." Then he proceed to shiver in 'fear'.

"We'll protect you have no fear, the Black Serpents are here!" exclaimed the Vampire as she took out a knife out of nowhere and lifted it high in the air like a warrior with a war waiting in front of him.

The other two also played along. Draco held his daggers in front of him, "Ah, dangers' here but have no fear."

Hermione took out her sword, "We'll protect you, my dear!"

Harry looked at her strangely and broke the moment, "What do you mean 'my dear'?"

She shrugged, "Just popped up."

Then the purple-eyed girl spoke up, "We know that we have four trails, and about what they are…"

"I sense a 'but' in there," state the half Veela.

"But we don't know where to head."

Silence came after that.

Always the smart one, Hermione answered, "Liquid fire can refer to lava as it burns like fire and moves like liquid. Raging water can be the rapids before a waterfall. Razing wind is wind that destroys, so it might be a hurricane, tornado or something. Blinding darkness is the one I do not know."

Harry observed, "I think we should find the volcano first as said in there."

And off they went to their next adventure.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my ****sixth**** chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize form the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot, Kira, Amber, Kayne, Nava, Aetos, Stella, Raban, Ala **_**etc**_**... are mine. **Please ask for permission and getting it before taking my things.

PS There's a reason I said_**'etc'**_ people.

**PPS: The description about the waterfall and the area around is a big no-no for anyone who wants to steal it and claim it for their own. I've spent a long, long time trying to perfect it and I really don't want anyone taking the credit for it.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	7. The Liquid Fire

_**The Rage of the Elementals**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. Below is the legend, sometimes it won't as the following, most of the time it will. I hope you like this story.**

**K **- Kira **HP -** Harry Potter **HG - **Hermione Granger **DA - **Draco Azkaban

**AA **-Azarenka** LR - **Lynnir** AZ - **Azuria** RA - **Raicio

**A - **Ala** DN - **Damon** C - **Chanda** CH – **Chetana

**KA – **Kayne** HE – **Hedwig** N – **Nava** AS – **Aetos

_Dream/Letter/Spell/Flashback_

'_Thinking'_

Other animal language

"**SS **Parssseltongue** SS"**

((Phoenix/Nedlog Tongue))

"_**Telepathy"**_

**Author/others**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 7 The Liquid Fire**_

Towards west they went hoping for more clues on where a volcano is. Many weeks had gone by, knowledge of survival were deep in their hearts. The three half-humans also learnt something new and dangerous about their Vampire friend - her blood is highly toxic.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_They just had a fight with a small pack of wolfies, that's what they called the beast that attacked them at the first day there, and they were all wounded. The strange was that the wolfies died horribly after they wounded Kira. Some, burned from the inside out and turned to ash; some, had cuts appearing everywhere; some, their muscles contracted and their bones punctured their hearts. The thing that was in common was their deaths which were all very painful. They all screeched terribly until their last breath._

_Hermione looked at them horrified, "What's wrong with them?"_

_Draco shook his head and hugged her comfortably from behind, "I have no idea, love."_

_Harry nodded in agreement, "Same here."_

_A quiet voice answered her question, "I know exactly why they are dieing like that."_

_They whipped there heads around and looked at Kira._

"_It's my blood…" Kira adopted a distance look as she always sis when she thought of her past, "It's my blood that's doing that to them. I never really had a good childhood. It was almost like Harry's except… worse. Whenever I'm hungry, I had to either find food in the forest or steal some somehow. Stealing wasn't that easy where I used to live at, so I had to find my own food. Since I was young, I didn't know what was safe to eat and what was not. All I knew was that they might be able to fill my empty stomach. The toxic of some of the food… instead of poisoning me, my body somehow adapted to it. It mixed into my bloodstream and my soul. I can control the poison when I concentrate very hard, but I can't stay concentrated always. Fighting is definitely a time I can't control it. I'm sorry. You really shouldn't have to witness that for it's a very atrocious death as you can see."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The four of them soon learnt to work together much like a pack of wolves, cunningly deceiving their enemies, learning their weaknesses and their strength, knowing when to strike and when to back off and not to leave another behind unless forced to, which never happened… so far.

They named the strange creatures and plants as they went, learning as much as they can about them. Many new healing herbs and poisonous plants they have come across. Luckily for them, they have Kira. The vampire was their personal poison tester. They won't touch any new herbs and/or food until she has deemed it safe. She has a lot of new poison running through her toxic blood now.

As they went onwards west, the area around started getting hotter and hotter. Sand started to increase while vegetation started to decrease. Soon, they were walked in an almost desert-like place. The boys and Kira has already taken of their shirts – Kira has a black strapless tank top that covers her chest – because of her intense heat, but Hermione has only rolled up her sleeves despite what the others told her. They were sure that they were getting closer to the 'liquid fire' with every step.

"How long do we still have to walk? It's more like summer than winter!" groaned Harry unhappily.

"I'll say not much more."

Draco looked at his girlfriend, "Why not?"

"Are you blind or something?" exclaimed Kira with a raised eyebrow, "There are lots of fire mountains in the horizon."

True to the vampire's words, a group of mountains with black smoke rising at the top can be seen about a few miles away from their position. The area around them seemed to be completely void of life. That probably meant that the volcanoes often erupted or that all the living things are smart enough to avoid the active mountains of doom.

With a spurt of renewed energy, the exhausted foursome made their way to their destination. About fifteen minutes of non-stop running, they finally reached there. They collapsed and fell to the ground, all sweaty and gasping for some really needed oxygen.

Kira looked around, "So… which fire mountain should we check out first?" Standing tall in front of them were five smoking volcanoes, which doesn't have the sign 'The crystal is here' anywhere near them.

"Don't know… left to right…?" suggested Harry.

Draco asked with a bit of frustration, "Aye, but, _where_ is it of the volcanoes?"

"My love, it has to be _inside_ a volcano. 'Liquid fire' is lava and lava is _inside_ a volcano," reasoned the half-deema matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, a huge rumbling sound came as the ground below them shook. They stood there in horror as more intense puffs of black smoke and ashes came rising out of the mountains in front of them.

Kira exclaimed in alarm, "It's going to burst!"

A few seconds later, it began raining black ashes wherever the black cloud of smoke can reach.

"That's just perfect," commented Hermione dryly, "Now what?"

"Maybe the crystal will come out of its own after a while," hoped Draco.

Harry added helpfully, "If we don't die from it first."

"Think positive, Ry!" glared the vampire.

"Fine. Let's hope that we don't die painfully," came the reply.

The others face faulted mentally."

Hermione sighed, "You're hopeless."

The half-seena grinned foolishly at that, "Nope, Mione, I have _plenty_ of hope, hope that we don't die painfully."

The others decided to ignore that statement. Unfortunately for all of them, boiling hot, red lava started pouring out with the volcano tops.

As they started to run away, Hermione stopped them with a logical statement, "We can't run away! The crystal will melt in there!"

"It was in there long before we came and it survived," stated Draco, "But, if we don't get out of here _now_, we'll be melted to death!"

Kira looked at them and shook her head, "Now that I think about it, I recall the fire mountains erupting soon after we stepped within this area. Also, there were no hardened molten rocks around here, it's just sand, meaning that they haven't erupted for a long time. It was meant to erupt when we got there, which means the crystal might have a protection before whereas now that we were here…" she trailed off.

The half-seena looked at the other, "And … how are we supposed to do that?"

"Fly," stated the half-deema matter-of-factly.

"What?!" shouted the boys.

Kira smiled as she understand the other female's plan, "You guys are half humans, are you not? Your other form has wings, therefore you can fly."

The three of them quickly changed into their true form after that. Damon, being the closet to Kira, grabbed her mere seconds before the lava reached them.

"That was close. Thanks, Day."

"No problem, Ki."

They separated and flew around looking for the crystal as fast as they can. Many times, they were deceived by the black rock and ashes in the lava.

"_**Found it!"**_ shouted Chanda through their mental link.

The others quickly flew over where Chanda was and found the crystal sinking fast into the hot, boiling lava. They would've gotten it immediately if it wasn't for the fact that the half humans' wings will burn if they get too close.

Kira exclaimed, "Day, hold me by my legs and I'll get it." When she saw his reluctant look, she continued, "What other options to do we have? Now hurry and don't let me fall. I don't appreciate dying before I can go back to my family."

Chetana and Damon proceeded to hold each of her leg and the vampire grabbed the serpent's neck in the nick of time just before the lava covered it. Now, the only problem was that they can't get her upright with the lava, which was still hanging onto the lower part of the crystal, touching them. So, the unfortunate Kira would just have to stay upside down until they reached a safe place or when the all the lava falls to the ground, which ever comes first. After about fifteen minutes, they landed on the hardened lava, which slowly turned into a sea of hard rocks when they got their prize.

Chetana commented, "You really don't weigh as heavy as you look, Ki."

"I'm a vampire not a human or half of one. The latter two weigh almost exactly as they look."

"Um… You did notice that you are indirectly talking about us, right?" asked Chanda.

Kira grinned happily… almost _too_ happily… showing her pearly white fangs, "Yep!"

Damon looked towards the sky above and mocked prayed, "Save us from insane vampires!"

After a while of playing around, Kira took the onyx black crystal, which was only about half-a-thumb high, out. The Black Serpent, which was partly coiled up at the end, has its wings spread out widely and its mouth was wide open, showing its long, possibly poisonous, fangs, warning everyone to stay away from it. It was so detailed that they can even spot its scales. The crystal rested on top of a black box with the words 'The Black Serpent' neatly carved in it.

Hermione took it from the vampire and started examining it for any clues. After a few minutes, she cried out triumphantly, "Aha!" The brilliant witch opened the bottom of the tiny box, within it was a small piece of parchment. Thhis time, the message was written perfectly in English.

_Raging water  
Whirling around  
Sucking in the big sea  
All what drops  
Gone it shall be  
To the very bottom  
Of it all_

After a few minutes of consideration, Harry spoke up, "I believe it's talking about a whirlpool. It whirls and sucks things to the bottom of the sea or ocean or wherever it occurs." The others agreed wholeheartedly with his logic.

"So, which direction do we have to go next?" asked Draco.

"North."

"How do you know, Mione?"

His girlfriend held up the crystal, pointed into the box and state matter-of-factly, "See… it's carved in here." True to her words, the word 'NORTH' was carved inside of the box, unable to be seen unless one tips the crystal over.

Kira clapped her hands and stood up, "It's getting really late, let's make camp for the night. I'll get the fire wood. By the way, tonight, it's my turn to get the first watch."

After they set up their makeshift camp, the half humans fell asleep soon after knowing that their trusted vampire would be watching over them. Kira sat on the tallest branch of a nearby tree staring at the full moon. Though her concentration seemed to be solely focused on the moon, her senses were actually on alert for any threat.

She sighed, gently opened a vial of thick, red liquid, and put it against her lips, slowly drinking the sweet essence. _'It has been a long time since I have drunk blood that does not belong to an animal… not even my other self had. I wonder… maybe I can sneak some blood in somehow. No… Ala would never allow me to.'_

Kira tilted her head back to stare at the moon, _'If I ever want to get back home, I'll have to listen to her… for now. It'll be much easier to steal some human blood when school finally starts. One or two won't be missed for a few days. I'd just have to see who the ones that are mostly unnoticed by anyone are.'_

'_I wonder how everyone is back at home. I'm sure they are missing me as much as I am missing them. Please, don't let anything dire befall on them. Please, let me see them alive and well… at least… one last time. I don't want to go back only to find one is gone… forever. I'm supposed to be their protector! Please, hear my plead. Let not any serious harm befall on them. I would sacrifice my chance of going back home and my life if it means keeping them safe. Please.'_

A slivery tear, having escaped from her amethyst eyes, glittered in the moonlight as it slowly made its way down from her pale cheeks and fell down to the ground below.

About three hours later, which was more than she needed to be on watch, she jumped off the tree and landed softly on the ground next to the sleeping half-veela, who was holding onto a resting half-deema. Kira shook him a little, "Dray, wake up, it's your turn to be on watch."

With a groan, he woke up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "It's my turn, already?"

"Aye, get up, lover-boy. I'm going to rest now." She bounded up into the tree once more and settled down for the night.

Draco stretched his arms much like a cat and yawned quietly. Then he repositioned himself against a tree trunk and laid his girlfriend's head onto his lap. As he stroked her silky hair, he began to reminisce about the past, of when the two of them first met. It wasn't pretty… more like a disaster Hell! He has even called her a mudblood! The half-veela winced at that thought. Memories of her came forth from his mind as she turned from a 'worthless mudblood' to an 'absolutely stunning goddess'.

When his watch was finished, he scooped up some mud from the ground and formed it into a makeshift ball. Draco held his arm back, threw it and the mud ball landed right onto the oblivious half-seena's face. Harry woke with a cry, waking up the girls in the process, dug into the mud and threw a mud ball at the laughing blonde, who dodged, thus hitting Hermione. Said female threw another at Harry but misaimed it at Kira, who threw another one at Draco because he was the only one not yet hit. Soon a mud fight started between the foursome, their cheery laughter filled the sky.

After a while, they laid there panting, covered in mud from heads to toes. Draco laughed wholehearted, "I haven't had that much fun for a long time!"

"Yeah, I completely agree with you on that, Dray," grinned Harry foolishly.

With three soft thumps, three pinecones hit the half humans each. They stared the grinning vampire in shock as the pinecones, which were stuck because of the mud, registered in their minds. Kira threw another three pinecones at them, which shook them out of their stupor. Soon the foursome was crawling all over the ground gathering pinecones. Thus, a mud war ended and a pinecone war started.

After regaining his breath, Harry asked, "So… How do we keep the crystal save during our adventure?" Then something dawned on four of them.

"Where is it?!" exclaimed a panicking Draco.

In the mist of their little fun, the black crystal, that they had risked their lives to get, has gone to who-knows-where. They all began the dig into apprehensively looking for it.

After a few minutes of searching, Hermione held up the muddy crystal triumphantly, "Ha! I've found it!" With a sight pause, she continued, "That's odd… It's different… and it also answers your question, Ry."

"What do you mean?"

They all leaned to get a better look. In Hermione's hands was a flattened version of the crystal without the box. Coming out of the serpent's neck were two thin black chains

"It's a necklace," stated Kira matter-of-factly.

Draco then voiced out a question they have all been asking within, "Who's going to have it first?"

"Look!" pointed Harry.

The necklace floated up and flew towards the blonde. As soon as crystal-turned-pendent touched his neck, the chains went behind his neck and clasped together.

Kira commented wryly, "Well… that sure answers your question, Dray."

"I'm hungry!" As if on cue, Hermione's stomach growled, "Come on, let's find something to eat."

**/H/A/R/R/Y/A/N/D/H/E/R/M/I/O/N/E/**

While their other selves were training at the Elemental Castle, Harry and Hermione had their own fun and training back at the Wizarding world. The two of them have learnt many new spells, both Light and Dark. One of them even allows them to transfer knowledge to another. When they meet the other Elementals, they planned to transfer all their new knowledge to them.

"Hey… Mione," started Harry as he broke the peaceful silence. They were lying on the roof staring at the clouds above as they floated by.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Should we pay a visit to the Order of the Fried Chickens and ole' Dumbledork? I'm getting bored."

"I don't know, Harry…" she replied, "Maybe we should go to them individually first. You know… to test their loyalty… whether they are with the bumblebee, Voldiedoll or neutral. It pays off to have allies."

Harry nodded in agreement, "That's a very good idea, Mione. I think we should find Moony first. After all, all werewolves are wronged by the Wizarding World. He should have some doubts for the so-called Light. As for the so-called Dark, he'll never join them anyways. Most of the Weasleys are a bad idea. Ron easily gets jealous of other people, so he can easily be tempted by the thought of more fame and power. Like rat like owner, I'll say."

"I agree with that. Ginny, like many other girls, only likes you because of your high status and fame."

"Percy is defiantly out of the question. He's somewhat like Ron… power hungry."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are too devoted to the old man… not that I really liked them anyways. Mrs. Weasley is too controlling and Mr. Weasley is too weak."

"The twins are a good idea. They can be consulted into joining our side."

"Bill and Charlie, too… Besides… we can always _Obliviate_ them."

"That's true. Anyways, most of the teachers are out."

"We can try Snape…"

"The greasy git…?"

"He can be very useful, unlike Ron. You know how most Slytherins are, they always follow the one who gives them the most advantages.

"I'm a Slytherin by blood, you know, and I do _not_ do that."

"That's why I added _'most'_ at the front. Come on, he _is_ the youngest Potion master recorded so far."

"Fine, we can get back to him later. How about Hagrid…?"

"Yes, but he respects Dumbledork too much."

"Perhaps… but we can try to persuade him. He was always shunned… even more so during our fourth year. Speaking of our fourth year, what happened to Skeeter?"

"Oh, her…?" Hermione adopted a slightly embarrassed look, "Well… my mother saw her and killed her when I went out to the library. You see… she hates all sorts of bugs and insects. Our house was probably the cleanest in the whole neighborhood with all the cleaning she does."

"Really?" laughed Harry, "Hey! Should we start something like DA again?"

"Oh, I've just gotten a great idea! We can put a spell on something, in which only those who have doubts on both sides will be able to read."

"Brilliant thinking, Mione! Now we'll just work on the ones out of Hogwarts."

"Harry, I've heard that the Weasley twins have to go back to Hogwarts to finish their education."

"Really? Maybe we can have a prank war. The Exiles VS the Weasley twins."

"The what…?"

"What?"

"You mentioned the Exiles."

"I don't know, it just popped out for some reason."

"Maybe the four of them… er… us… er… them are planning a prank war, too."

"Maybe, but let's continue on our list."

"We still need to meet the Seenas and Deemas."

"Ala probably has that under control." Little did he know just how right he was.

_**HP and HG's List of People**_

_Moony  
Charlie  
Bill  
Fleur and Gabrielle  
Weasley twins (Hogwarts)  
Hagrid (Hogwarts)  
Dobby (Hogwarts)  
Winky (Hogwarts)  
Buckbeak (Hogwarts)  
Centaurs (Hogwarts)  
Unicorns (Hogwarts)  
__Acromantulas__ (Hogwarts)__  
Merpeople__ (Hogwarts)__  
__The other Forbidden Forest residents (Hogwarts)  
Students (Hogwarts)_

Hermione looked at their list, "Okay… Let's start with Moony. _Cuspis mihi Remus Lupin_" Red words wrote themselves in the air after she said that.

_Remus Lupin  
Werewolf  
Graveyard, Backyard, Lupin's Cottage, Middle of Howling Woods_

"Howling Woods? Nice name," commented Harry, "Come on, Mione, let's go."

They concentrated on that place and melted into their Elements. Harry vaporized in to steam while Hermione seemed to have disappeared into thin sir, literally. As soon as arrived somewhere near their destination they let out their senses and scanned the area for any living creatures that may be a threat to them. Luckily, only Remus and the forest animals showed up on their radar. A second later, Harry shifted into Harold and Hermione glamour-ed into Selena once more.

After forming a plan, Harry walked up to the door and knocked a few times. A few minutes later, a disheveled werewolf opened the door and looked at them warily, "Who are you? You aren't one of Voldemort's lackeys, are you?"

Serene smiled tiredly, "I'm Selena Jameson and this is my brother Harold. And…Hell no! We are not one of the stupid Voldemort's lackeys! We would die before becoming one! Anyways, we kind of wondered off our path and we got lost in here, then we came upon your cottage."

"And we were wondering whether we can stay here for a little while, because we've walking for sometime now," continued her brother.

The werewolf opened the door wide open, "I'm Remus Lupin. Come on in, but it's kind ofmessy though."

After sitting down o the couch, Selena looked at him in acknowledgment, "Remus Lupin? Aren't you one of James and Lily Potter's best friend? Surely, you must know the missing Harry Potter."

"That I am," sighed Remus sadly.

Harold wondered, "Just out of curiosity, who do you think would win Dumbledore or Voldemort?"

"Albus is very powerful, but he doesn't know anything of how to teach a child. He left my cub… um… never mind about that… Voldemort is powerful and they could be a match."

Selena replied, "What do you think of Dark magic and Light magic?"

"It's only depends on how the user uses them. Why?"

Ignoring Remus' question, Harold questioned, "Who are you most loyal to? Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Ministry or your pack…?"

"My pack, of course!" the werewolf cried out.

"HP_** I guess this is our cue to turn back."**_

"HG_** Yep."**_

Before the astonished Remus' eyes, the siblings infront of them turned into the 'missing' Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. "Harry! Hermione! Where have you two been?!"

Harry shrugged indifferently, "At the Potter mansion. Hey, do you want to come back with us, Moony?"

Without hesitation, the werewolf answered, "Yes, of course. But…I'm a werewolf…" he trailed off.

The half Seena frowned, "So what? There's a good wide open area there."

Before the said werewolf can say anything else, Hermione interrupted, "We can brew the Wolfbane Potion for you."

"Really?"

They smiled and answered simultaneously, "Yep!"

Harry grinned madly, "Come on! Pack everything that's useful and go!" The Elementals quickly ran all over the cottage picking up his things with a laughing Moony behind them.

As they packed Hermione and Harry talked about how to get Moony to the Potter mansion.

"HP_** We can't turned him to water or air."**_

"HG_** Yes, b he can't apparate either. He doesn't know where it is."**_

"HP_** How about flying there? We can make solid water or air brooms."**_

"HG_** Yeah, but how about his things?"**_

"HP_** You can carry it with air."**_

"HG_** We can't let him know too much of our things. If there's one thing that you can't do to a werewolf, it's to penetrate its mind. We don't even know what's really on his mind."**_

"HP_** 'sigh' Good point. So ho…?"**_

"HG_** Hey, remember what McGonagall told us about? She said things about how hard human transfiguration is, and we'll learn for our NEWTs."**_

"HP_** We can turn him into ice, since it has a more solid form than water and air. We don't want to lose any part of Moony."**_

"HG_** No, it'll melt. Let's turn him to stone."**_

Hermione turned to the said werewolf, "Moony, we're sorry." Just as Remus turned to ask why, he became a small wolf- shaped statue. It was howling towards an invisible moon.

Harry picked it up, "Nice design, Mione, it fits him perfectly."

She sighed sadly, "Yeah, but I wish that I didn't have to do that."

"Me too, but as the saying goes 'better safe than sorry'. I really rather not have Bumblebee, the Order of the Stupid Headless Chickens, the Dark Nothing and the Dungeaters on our heels."

She grinned, "Actually there're not headless, the Dorkabee is their head."

Changing Remus' things into a rectangle-shaped stone, he smiled, "No, they are headless in a sense that they go running everywhere doing everything wrong when the unknown comes, namely the Dungface, his daisykillers and of course in the future - The deadly Black Serpent. Wait… Black Serpent?" he sighed, "It's so weird to know something and yet you don't."

The Half-Deema agreed, "Yeah, I agree with you on that one. Let's go before someone comes."

He nodded then he shifted into an ordinary barn owl, clutching a small bag with the two stones inside in his talons.

Hermione cast a spell on herself to make herself smaller, and jumped into the bag after making everything partly weightless. _**"**_HG_** All right Harry, you can take off now." **_Spreading his wings he flew high into the air, Hermione helped by changing the air currents to their liking.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my ****seventh**** chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize form the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot, Kira, Amber, Kayne, Nava, Aetos, Stella, Raban, Ala **_**etc**_**... are mine. **Please ask for permission and getting it before taking my things.

PS There's a reason I said_**'etc'**_ people.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	8. The Journal

_**The Rage of the Elementals**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. Below is the legend, sometimes it won't as the following, most of the time it will. I hope you like this story.**

**K **- Kira **HP -** Harry Potter **HG - **Hermione Granger **DA - **Draco Azkaban

**AA **-Azarenka** LR - **Lynnir** AZ - **Azuria** RA - **Raicio

**A - **Ala** DN - **Damon** C - **Chanda** CH – **Chetana

**KA – **Kayne** HE – **Hedwig** N – **Nava** AS – **Aetos

_Dream/Letter/Spell/Flashback_

'_Thinking'_

Other animal language

"**SS **Parssseltongue** SS"**

((Phoenix/Nedlog Tongue))

"_**Telepathy"**_

**Author/others**

--------------------------------------------------------------------- Next page of '_The Memoirs Of The Black Serpent'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 8 The Journal**_

In the raging water (whirlpool), they had to get the crystal which was floating on the waters of a lake. Alas, nothing is that easy in that world. Once Harry touched the surface of the lake, a huge whirlpool appeared sucking the crystal to the bottom of the lake. It had almost succeeded if it wasn't for Hermione who spotted a long and sturdy vine and got it in the nick of time. They didn't dare fly within the whirlpool in fear of getting the feathers wet and getting pulled within the swirling water of doom. That crystal belonged to Hermione.

On their way to the lake, the Elementals learnt that Kira's full name was really Kirasenka after much persistence on Hermione's part after the vampire accidentally let slip that Kira wasn't her full name. Her name is Dark Shadow in Vampric. Apparently, it was bad name because vampires in her world don't like the shadows. Darkness… yes; shadows… no. Why they don't like shadows and why her parents gave her such a name, Kira didn't tell… not even when the three half humans ganged up on her. Though, she did warn them not to call her by her full name or call her Senka. 'Call me Kirasenka or Senka and I'll make you regret the second you ever did. Trust me… I am a pro at the area of torturing. Just ask the ones I tortured… then again they are all dead…' were her exact words.

Next was the razing wind a.k.a. a hurricane as they soon found out. They had to brave the roaring winds towards the eye of the hurricane where the crystal was floating peacefully. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to plan before they were all swept into the swirling wind of destruction. Alas, they weren't the only ones to get sucked in… let's just say… they have got whole lots of injuries after that. Luckily for them, Chetana somehow managed to get inside the eye and grabbed the floating crystal, which belonged to Kira, out of the air. The hurricane vanished the moment he did and everything that got caught in it, fell to the ground. Fortunately, the half-Deema caught the vampire just a mere 10 meters from the ground after diving about 200 meters.

As the foursome went towards the destination of their fourth trial, they met up an extremely non-friendly tribe. Harry and Hermione got shot with a poisonous arrow each before they knew it. Draco and Kira were forced to surrender for the lives of the former two were in their newly-formed enemy's hands. Advantageously, they have a vampire whose poisons have no effects on and the fact that the poison infected was a slow-reacting one. Kira sucked the poison out of their wound as soon as Draco ripped the arrow out of the poor teens. After some careful planning, some luck and some of Kira's tainted blood, the guards fell into eternal slumber and the foursome escaped.

The only painless and bloodless poison Kira has in her bloodstream was an eternal sleep poison. It slowly drains you of your life as you live in your own mind. The only way to cure the victim was if the victim somehow escaped from the dreamscape and back to reality. Unfortunately, the people outside has no influence on the victim. Only the real strong minded can escape from it.

It was later that the vampire informed the other three of her new addition to her already toxic blood. Apparently, the poison takes full effect after a few days of infection. The victims would start seeing illusions of their worst fear as if their worst nightmare has come to life. Eventually, the victims would become insane with fear and madness.

The fourth trial, 'the blinding darkness', was a lot harder as the crystal was hidden in a maze of a cave where no light can be shined on and no fire can be lit. As if that's not enough, there were numerous ravenous carnivorous beasts prowling around in there, waiting for a tasty morsel to feast on. The only one who doesn't have much problems moving around in that cave was Kira. When the others asked, she told them that she has been living in darkness for a long time and left it at that. After a few days – or at least, that's what the vampire said – of stumbling in the darkness and fighting the beasts, they finally found the crystal which belonged to Harry.

As soon as the pendent latched itself onto his neck, a blinding light filled the cave until they couldn't see anymore. When they opened their eyes, the first thing they saw was the worried faces of their familiar.

"**SS **You are finally awake! Ssso, how are the tessstsss?** SS"**

The three birds screeched happily and curiously, ((Yeah, tell us, tell us!))

Kira smiled at them, "Let's just say… we have learnt a lot more about each other through the trials."

"These two have gotten even closer than before," laughed Harry as he gestured to the blushing couple, "and that's a great feat in itself!"

The half-Veela glared at the half-Seena, "At least, _I_ have a girlfriend, unlike a certain half-Seena"

"Well… I just didn't have the time to get myself one yet," huffed Harry as he attempted to protect his pride.

Kira laughed at that, "From what I've heard about you, you have lots of girls fighting over you."

"Unfortunately…"

Suddenly, Hermione spoke up, "I've just gotten an idea. Why don't we write a book all about us? It could be used to pass the time."

"What if an outsider found it?" argued the vampire reasonably.

Draco chuckled at that, "Haven't you forgotten? We're wizards! We can do magic!"

"But still…"

"Don't worry, Kira," reassured Harry, "It'll be fine. After all, we can always just leave it at the castle."

Kira looked at her friends and sighed dejectedly, "Fine…"

About ten minutes later, a journal was created by the three half humans. The whole journal was black in color except for the elegant words '_**The Memoirs of the Black Serpent**_' and the symbol of the Black Serpent on the cover, which were both in sliver.

Hermione grinned in satisfaction, "We can take turns writing in it! Let's start together for the introduction!" And so the wrote using a specially made quill which produces sliver ink.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Exiles are proud to present..._

_**::THE MEMOIRS OF THE BLACK SERPENT::**_

_Miss. Shadowfang a.k.a. the Vampire a.k.a. Azarenka, or just simply Kira gladly welcome you to the Memoirs of Miss. Shadowfang, Mr. Icepaw, Miss. Wildcat and Mr. Shocker a.k.a. the Black Serpent a.k.a. the Exiles a.k.a. the Serpentlings_

_Mr. Icepaw a.k.a. the half Seena a.k.a. the Seena a.k.a. Lynnir a.k.a. Damon a.k.a. Pothead a.k.a. Scarhead a.k.a. Potty a.k.a. Slythedor a.k.a. Gryfftherin a.k.a. Potter a.k.a. the-boy-who-lived or otherwise known as Harry must tell you this journal contains our wonderful_

_And bad_

_Mr. Icepaw thanks Mr. Shocker, but tells him to stop interrupting_

_Mr. Shocker must say that that was just my first time_

_Mr. Icepaw continues and tells you to please ignore Mr. Shocker. As I've just said, this journal contains our wonderful memories starting from the Dream_

_Miss Wildcat a.k.a. the half Deema a.k.a. the Deema a.k.a. Azuria a.k.a. Chanda a.k.a. Miss-Know-It-All_

_Mr. Icepaw applauds Miss Wildcat to finally admitting to that_

_Miss Wildcat warns Mr. Icepaw to not interrupt or he'll have a whole new look starting with quite a few scars. As I was saying before someone interrupted me, I'm know as the half Deema a.k.a. the Deema a.k.a. Azuria a.k.a. Chanda a.k.a. Miss-Know-It-All a.k.a. Huffleclaw a.k.a. Ravenpuff or simply Hermione tells you there're lots of hilarious moments especially from the Exiles_

_Mr. Shocker a.k.a. the Veela a.k.a. Raicio a.k.a. Chetana a.k.a. Azkaban a.k.a. the most handsome guy_

_Miss Shadowfang wonders how Mr. Shocker can say such a thing. Surely there are others much handsomer than him_

_Mr. Shocker must protest on that statement, Miss Shadowfang, I am the most handsome guy or most commonly known as Draco_

_Mr. Icepaw reminds Mr. Shocker to put ferret and ferret face to the list of names_

_Mr. Shocker warns Mr. Icepaw to shut up or else Mr. Shocker will be force to stick something up his ass. A fine example would be a long and thick metal stick_

_Mr. Icepaw is astounded. Mr. Icepaw never knew of Mr. Shocker's preference was towards the same sex and has such naughty thoughts on me. It is not nice to keep such things from your girlfriend, Mr. Shocker_

_Mr. Shocker commands Mr. Icepaw to shut the hell up!_

_Miss Wildcat would like to remind the boys to stop fighting and get back to work_

_Miss Shadowfang agrees with Miss Wildcat and suggests finishing this without the boys_

_Miss Wildcat gladly takes up the offer and proposes to take a vow along with the others, We __solemnly swear..._

_We solemnly swear that we will always be true friends no matter where we are, we will always stay loyal to each other, and will never betray each other's trust for anything. Forever we will always be The Black Serpent._

_Mr. Icepaw congrats Miss Shadowfang on such a good vow_

_Mr. Shocker suggest to sign at the bottom of the page to seal it_

**(At the bottom of the page their names was written in runes. Kira - Vampiric, Harry - Seenic, Hermione - Deemic, Draco - Veelic)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Harry James Potter a.k.a. Mr. Icepaw**_

_I'm Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin and Lord of the Slyth Clan, son of James Hadrian Grydor-Potter, Lord Gryffindor, and Lillian Clarinda Slyth-Evans Potter, Lady Slytherin and Lady of the Slyth Clan, Head of the Potters, the Grydors, the Slyths and the Blacks, Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin._

_Whew, that was long._

_I was born in Godric's Hollow on July 31 1980. You can probably find out that information in books, newspapers, etc., about heroes, famous people and Voldemort a.k.a. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named a.k.a. You-Know-Who a.k.a. Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Tommy-Boy a.k.a. Tom a.k.a. whatever name you can come up with._

_My deceased mother is Lillian Clarinda Slyth-Evans Potter, Lady Slytherin and Lady of the Slyth Clan, wife of James Hadrian Grydor-Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Head of the Slyths, Heir of Slytherin_

_To almost everyone else, she was just Lillian Clarinda Evans Potter, wife of James Hadrian Potter, and most importantly, the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived_

_Mother was a 'muggleborn' witch who was very talented in Charms as Professor Flitwick of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (she was in Gryffindor there) has often told me. No one else knew that she was a pureblooded Seena and was the sole heiress to the infamous Slytherin Line and the heiress of the Slyth Clan. She stood up to the fearsome Voldemort and protected me. Mother had a choice to give me to him, but she didn't and was killed for it. She was a brave and wondrous woman that I am proud to call my mother._

_My deceased father is James Hadrian Grydor-Potter, Lord Gryffindor, husband of Lillian Clarinda Slyth-Evans Potter, Lady Slytherin and Lady of the Slyth Clan, Head of the Potters and the Grydors, Heir of Gryffindor_

_To almost everyone else, she was just James Hadrian Potter, husband of Lillian Clarinda Evans Potter, and most notably, the father of the Boy-Who-Lived_

_Father was a pureblooded wizard who was magically adopted into the Potter line. He was very talented in the area of Transfiguration as I have heard many times. He was the Chaser and the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who could've thought that the orphan the Potter heads took it was the sole heir of the infamous Gryffindor line and the Grydor line. He died fighting Voldemort trying to prevent the latter from reaching my mother and I. Father could've run away or given me to the dark wizard, but he didn't. He died a hero's death, for if he hasn't fought back, I wouldn't be here at all._

_I, for one, am a half Wizard half Seena._

_For those who do not know… the Seenas are the cousins of the Veelas and the Deemas. Their songs are sung for happiness and sorrow depending on what they want. My mother was the head of one of the Seena Clan. Since she has passed away, I am the head now._

_As Lynnir, I am the Elemental of Water and Ice and I have the power to shapeshift._ _My Elemental Mark is an azure blue raindrop within a white oval on my left shoulder. Using daggers is my specialty._

_My familiar is Hedwig, a White Phoenix, which is the rarest kind of Phoenix there is. She has beautiful sliver feathers downing her body. The tips of her wings are slivery-blue. The colors are blended so well that you wouldn't be able to find out where the blue begins and the sliver ends. She has stunning amber eyes that stood out from all that sliver._

_I have untamable black hair, which I inherited from my father, and green eyes, which I've gotten from my mother. The most noticeable thing about me is my lighting shaped scar on my forehead. I got it on the Halloween of 1981 when I was one years old. My parents and I went into hiding as there was dreadful prophecy over our heads. The place my parents chose was Godric's Hollow. When words of an unknown traitor came around, a Secret Keeper must be chosen._

_They thought the most likely traitor was a werewolf called Remus Lupin. He was part of a group called The Marauders, which consists of my father, Remus, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They were the infamous pranksters back in their days at Hogwarts. In their second year, they've found out Remus' secret and in their fifth, they became Animagus to help him go through the painful full moon nights._

_My dad was a stag, hence his nickname Prongs. Padfoot was my godfather, Sirius, who was a Grim-like dog. Those who knows about the Grim screams in fear at the mere sight of him. Remus was nicknamed Moony because of his werewolf status. Last., but not least, the traitor… Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail the rat. Personally, I think that nickname and animal is a perfect fit for him. To this day, I still don't know how he got into Gryffindor. Perhaps it was for the courage to betray the only people who befriended from the start… the only people who he shared a lot with…_

_At first, the Secret Keeper was supposed to be Sirius, but they changed at the last second… they changed it to Wormtail of all person. They had thought that Voldemort, the half-blood Dark Lord coming for our heads, would suspect Sirius and torture him out of it – not that Sirius would tell the old geezer anything. After all, there's a reason that that Black was put into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Everyone believed Voldemort would never have thought it was weak little Petter Pettigrew._

_Unknown to anyone, the traitorous rat was a Death Eater… the servant of Voldemort. He sold my parents to Slytherin's-Heir-Wannabe. On that fateful Halloween night, Old Voldie came and killed my parents, but for some reason he couldn't kill me… a mere one-year-old. The Killing Curse rebound to him and I was left parentless, homeless, a stupid lighting shaped cursed scar and the title 'the-Boy-Who-Lived'…_

_Sirius, the first one – besides Voldemort and his lackeys – to find his best friends dead, ran after the traitor and left me alone in grief, though I don't really blame him too much for it. Alas, he was framed by the very same rat he was chasing and was put into Azkaban for 12 years before he somehow managed to escape. As for me, I was put in the most 'wonderful' care of the Dursleys by the manipulating Albus Dumbledore. All you need to know is that I spent 10 years sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs and was treated like a house elf._

_The past is the past, so let's forget about those nasty memories. Let's get to my first five years at Hogwarts, ehich I'm sure you would find very eventful._

_**First Year:**_

_**1 **__Fought a troll__**  
2 **__Became the youngest Seeker in a century__**  
3 **__Almost fell off my broom, Nimbus 2000, because of a Dark Spell__**  
4 **__Lured a three-headed dog called Fluffy to sleep__**  
5 **__Escaped from a devil Snare__**  
6 **__Chasing and got chased by enchanted keys__**  
7 **__Played my way across a giant chessboard__**  
8 **__Played with logic with Hermione and dangerous potions__**  
9 **__Faced Voldemort and lived to tell the tale once again__**  
10 **__Destroyed the Philosopher's Stone by accident_

_**Second Year:**_

_**1 **__Got a house elf got Dobby trying to warn me something, almost getting me expelled__**  
2 **__Got rescued from the Dursleys' by a flying car of an ex-friend and his two older twin brothers – George and Fred Weasley__**  
3 **__A famous stupid dunderhead caught me in a bookstore__**  
4 **__Got cut off from the barrier at King's Cross with the ex-friend__**  
5**__ Flew the car to school, almost killing ourselves on the way_

_**6 **__Was hearing voices__**  
7 **__People were getting prettified and the Chamber of Secrets reopened__**  
8 **__In a Dueling club others found out that I'm a Parseltongue__**  
9 **__Others thought that I was the Heir of Slytherin (Actually I am, but I didn't know that at that time)  
__**10 **__Found a diary of Tom Riddle__**  
11 **__Made the Polyjuice Potion and snuck into the Slytherin common rooms__**  
12 **__Hermione - who was prettified – gave us the answer__**  
13 **__Watch Hagrid as he was sent to Azkaban__**  
14 **__Met Aragog and his children__**  
15 **__Opened the Chamber of Secrets__**  
16 **__Killed a basilisk with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor and got bitten.__**  
17 **__Killed Riddle's 16 year old memory__**  
18 **__Saved by Fawkes' tears_

_**Third Year:**_

_**1 **__Blew up my aunt__**  
2 **__Escaped on the Knight Bus as Neville Longbottom__**  
3 **__Met the idiot Fudge__**  
4 **__Given the Marauders Map from the Weasley twins__**  
5 **__Met Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack__**  
6 **__Learnt that Remus Lupin – our new DADA teacher – is a werewolf__**  
7 **__Sent Snape with blood on his head unconscious_

_**8 **__Learnt the truth of the traitorous traitor__**  
9 **__Let him got away__**  
10 **__Was a full moon__**  
11 **__Sirius got captured by Dementors, tried to save him and thought I saw my dad__**  
12 **__Traveled by a time-turner__**  
13 **__Saved Sirius and Buckbeak – a hippogriff – with Hermione_

_**Fourth Year:**_

_**1 **__Watched the Quidditch World Cup__**  
2 **__Got in the Triwizard Tournament as the second Hogwarts champion – Victor Krum of Durmstrang, Fleur __Delacour__ of __Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts__**  
3 **__Rita Skeeter kept publishing false information__**  
4 **__First task dragons__ – __got a Horntail for my task__ – __and got the golden egg__**  
5 **__Second task merpeople__ – __song from the golden egg under water__ – __save a victim_

_**6 **__Third task maze__ – __to get a trophy through many obstacles__**  
7 **__Got portkeyed with Cedric, Peter killed him__**  
8 **__Voldemort came back__**  
9 **__Dueled him and escaped with Cedric's body and the trophy__**  
10 **__The DADA teacher Mad-Eye Moody was really an imposter__**  
11 **__M-E M is really Barty Crouch 2 a Deatheater__**  
12 **__Hagrid is a half giant_

_**Fifth Year:**_

_**1 **__Start having visions, scar hurts__**  
2 **__Met the Order__**  
3 **__Organized a club DA, because a toad-like DADA teacher's not teaching anything useful__**  
4 **__Went to DOM with Ron, Luna, Hermione, Neville and Ginny__**  
5 **__Smashed to prophecy__**  
6 **__Dueled with DE's__**  
7 **__Voldemort and Dumbledore dueled__**  
8 **__Sirius died__**  
9 **__Heard a prophecy from Dumbledore_

_Now let me tell you a bit about how I look like (it was Miss Wildcat's idea if you wanted to know):_

_**Harry Potter: **__I've got messy black hair from my dad and green eyes from my mom as I've told you before. If you've gotten a picture of them, then you'll know. Basically I'm a smaller version, and no doubly more handsome, of James Potter with Lily Evans' eyes. Just add a lighting bolt shaped scar, which was basically the-Boy-Who-Lived's sign, and you'll get me. I used to wear glasses, so most pictures of me are wearing glasses. I, and my best friends a.k.a. family, thinks I look better with long hair, so my once short hair is now long and is usually tied up as a ponytail._

_**Damon: **__as a half-Seena, I have straight, waist-length, blackish-gold hair and emerald green eyes, much like my human form. Adorn on my back was a pair of navy blue wings._

_**Lynnir:**__ as a Water and Ice Elemental, I have waist-length, navy blue hair with white streaks and azure blue eyes_

_**Gyrfalcon:**__ as a White Gyrfalcon, I have snow white feathers covering my body. At the tips of my wings, the feathers were laced with sky blue tips. I have bluish-green eyes that looked like the color of the clear ocean._

_**Panther/Icepaw:**__ as an Ice Panther, I have snow white fur and sharp icy blue eyes. The air around me grew colder in an instant, as my friends usually complain about. It was like the coldness one feels when nearing a dementor, except there's no happiness sucked out of them. When I'm in that form, they usually stick closer to Miss. Shadowfang than me._

_**Half gyrfalcon: **__in this form, I have waist-length, blackish blue hair and bluish green eyes that shine like the mysterious ocean (that was quoted by Miss. Shadowfang). On my back was a pair of snow white wings. At the tips of my wings, the feathers were laced with sky blue tips._

_**Half panther: **__in this form, I have short, navy blue hair and icy blue eyes. A pair of snow white panther ears takes place of my human ears on top of his head. Sticking out of my behind was a long and slim, pure white panther tail._

_I usually wear traditional Seena clothes, which was a long-sleeved, golden, dress-like attire that seemed to be made of the finest silk there is. A rich chocolate brown silk belt was tied around his waist. Below the belt, the 'dress' was silted all the way. Underneath it was a pair of rich chocolate brown, long pants which seems to be made of the same material as the dress-like attire. If one looked closely, they would've seen small, light yellow leaves designs adorning the outer wear. Worn on his feet was a pair of golden-brown, Chinese-like shoes._

_After the dream and the Elemental Training, I met my fellow friends, they are the best friends and family anyone could have! They are sleeping now, for it is night already. Here is what I think of them:_

_**Kira: **__She's okay, but she always keeps her past to herself never telling any of us – unless she has to. No one knows when her birthday is – surprisingly, not even herself – so we gave her one. Now, her birthday is on June 31st. She did say that she was almost 17. Kira is very obstinate. When she makes up her mind, there's an extremely small chance for us to convince her – of course, unless we can prove it to her. Stubborn Vampire! Luckily for us, her judgment is pretty good (if it wasn't for her lack of trust). When we first met her, she was really, really closed up. It was as if diamond walls were between us._

_She is very good with her weapons and living in wilderness. Kira is like odd one around here, she the only one not a half blooded creature and has a snake for a familiar. Also, she's from another world. I feel sorry for her. I really can't imagine how it must feel like to be ripped away from everything I was knew and into somewhere completely different. That's why she likes spending time in the library a lot, reading things that most around here would know._

_**Hermione: **__She was my best friend since the troll accident in our first year at Hogwarts. She's very smart and pretty, I sure can see what Draco sees in her. She was a Granger before, but the truth was that she was adopted by the muggle family as a baby. I'm not going to tell you about her, as it is her task after all. Hermione can be very deadly when she wants to, so remember to stay on her good side. She has lots of surprises up her sleeves, because she reads a lot. I seriously pity the person to get on her bad side. Did I mention that she's very protective over her mate, Draco? Try to take him away from her and you're dead… seriously…_

_**Draco: **__You could say that we didn't really have a good start. In fact it was quite the opposite. We first met each other in Diagon Alley. I didn't really like his attitude. In fact, I thought he was worse than Dudley Dursley and that was saying something. We met again on the Hogwarts Express. That was when we first became enemies. Over the years, our relationship just got worse and worse. Now, he's one of my best friends. Funny how everything works… He's Hermione's mate if you didn't know. The possessiveness works both ways in their relationships._

_**Hedwig: **__She is my faithful and loyal familiar, companion, friend, etc. I got her as a birthday present from Hagrid when I was eleven. Of course, she was just a snowy owl then. Hegwig was the only person/owl that stayed by my side no matter what. She didn't care whether I was the famous Harry Potter or not. Hedwig is the best friend a guy like me could have. When I was really hungry at the Dursley's, she would bring rats for me to eat – not that I eat rats, but hey, it's the thought that counts! She turned into a White Phoenix this summer in Gringotts_

_**Kayne: **__Like Kira, he is the odd one since he's the only snake within this group. Kira told us that he's a Napiat – apparently, a highly poisonous snake in her world. Kayne is almost always with Kira. He also knows how to read, he's a very smart snake._

_**Nava: **__She's Hermione's familiar – an Air Phoenix. She's pretty and smart._

_**Aetos: **__He's Draco's familiar – a Nedlog. He has pure golden feathers, which reflects light easily. Kira thought that he was too bright, so she covered him with a very thin layer of darkness, making his bright golden feathers dimmer._

_**Ala: **__She is our mentor, our friend, our mother in a way. Ala taught us many things and helped us, for that I'll be forever grateful to her. Though, we hardly know anything about her._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chanda Hermione Morrigan / Hermione Jane Granger**_

_I'm Chanda Hermione Morrigan, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff and Lady of the Morrigan Clan, daughter of Carwyn Morrigan, Lord Ravenclaw and Lord of the Morrigan Clan, and Cassandra Hufflaw Morrigan, Lady Hufflepuff, Head of the Morrigans and the Hufflaws, Heiress of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, betrothed of Chetana Draco Nagirrom_

_That's long isn't it?_

_I was born in Raven's Den on May 31 1980. Hardly anyone knows of this, for my parents were really secretive._

_My real, but deceased, mother was Cassandra Hufflaw Morrigan, Lady Hufflepuff, wife of Carwyn Morrigan, Lord Ravenclaw and Lord of the Morrigan Clan, Head of the Hufflaws, Heiress of Hufflepuff_

_My real, but deceased, father was Carwyn Morrigan, Lord Ravenclaw and Lord of the Morrigan Clan, husband of Cassandra Hufflaw Morrigan, Lady Hufflepuff, Head of the Morrigans, Heir of Ravenclaw_

_I was adopted by Emma Granger and Eric Granger as a baby, but sadly they died this summer because of Old Voldie's Deatheaters._

_This summer, I've found out that I'm a half Witch half Deema._

_The Deemas are the cousins os the Veelas and the Seenas. Unlike the other two, when our song is heard, their nightmares and terrors will be quick to raise. Since my father pass away, I am now the head of the Morrigan Clan._

_I'm also known as Azuria, the Elemental of Air and Earth and I have the power of camouflage. My Elemental Mark is a sea green flower within a see-through cobalt cloud on my left shoulder. My specialty is using swords._

_My familiar is an Air Phoenix, the rarest after White Phoenixes, named Nava. She has clear blue feathers so clear that she seemed almost transparent and sapphire blue eyes._

_For eleven years of my life, I've always thought that I was a just normal human and that I was a Granger. Then on my eleventh birthday, everything changed. I've received a strange letter from an old man called Professor Dumbledore, who told me that magic is real. I spent five years in the 'safe' Hogwarts constantly putting my life on the life each year as my friends and I fought dangerous beings. I was disliked my many, especially by the Slytherins. Because of my smarts, they often called me a know-it-all. Of course, there are worst names, such as 'Mudblood'._

_This one summer changed everything that I have ever known. I no longer have any person to call my parents because of the stupid Deatheaters. I saw through Dumblefuck's lies for the first time, I can't believe that the 'smartest witch of our age' a.k.a. me didn't even notice the manipulation of that old cot! Luckily, I've gotten a new family which will no doubt stay with me till the end, and a soon-to-be mate whom I dearly love._

_Every one of us has different sides and these are mines:_

_Hermione: in my human form, I have waist-length, somewhat wavy, chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes_

_Chanda: as a half-Deema, I have waist-length, dark purple hair and dark green eyes. Folded against my back was a pair of raven black wings_

_Azuria: in my Elemental form, I have waist-length, sea green hair with cobalt blue streaks and bottle green eyes_

_Falcon: as a Green Falcon, I have green feathers, which changes shades depending on how one looks at them, and coffee brown eyes_

_Cougar/Wildcat: as a Earth Cougar, I have forest green fur and emerald green eyes. My friends often say that the plants around me seemed to come to life much like the shadows around Miss. Shadowfang as Shadowfang_

_When I'm in my half falcon form, I have wavy, waist-length, dark green hair and coffee brown eyes. On my back was a pair of jade green wings._

_When I'm in my half Earth Cougar form, I have wavy, waist-length, aqua green hair and forest green eyes. On top of my head was a pair of forest green cougar ears and sticking out of my behind was a long, forest green cougar tail._

_At the Elemental Castle, I usually wear traditional Deema clothing. It's a long-sleeved, poison green, dress-like attire that seemed to be made of the finest silk there is. A dark purple silk belt was tied around her waist. Below the belt, the 'dress' was silted all the way. Underneath it was a pair of dark purple, long pants which seems to be made of the same material as the dress-like attire. Worn on her feet was a pair of black, Chinese-like shoes._

_My friends are currently having a mock duel; I've just finished mine so I'll write in here. Harry and Draco are fighting with their Elements, while Kira is cheering them on. Anyways, here's what I think of my best friends:_

_**Kira: **__She is my most excellent girl friend here. I think I'm very blessed to have her, if she wasn't there, then it'll be three boys against one pitiable girl. Although in her world things are very dissimilar from here, she still takes things in adequately. She doesn't freak out when things goes erroneous, instead she consider things over cautiously. All in all, Kira is the undeclared stagiest and the female alpha of our team._

_**Harry: **__He was the one who persuaded Ron to come to the bathroom and save me from the troll in our first year. In doing so, he jeopardized his life to save mine, for that I'm very indebted. He stood by my side when things went wrong. I think he suffers more than any of us. Harry saw many phenomenal but horrifying things that we've never seen before and I'm not envious. The things he has seen are of tortures and deaths. He was even maltreated by his relatives. He is very strong, if I were him, I would've broken down a long time ago._

_Harry is the unspoken alpha and the power of our team. He's definitely a remarkable leader_

_**Draco: **__At first, he was always very mean and malicious to us, but under that egotistical cover was a pleasant and compassionate person. He's the most superlative boyfriend anyone can have. How I feel about him, I cannot even put it in words. He's perfect in every way to me, he's the best, the most handsome, my lover, etc._

_He's the unspoken beta and the second stagiest of our team._

_**Hedwig:**__ She's a very devoted phoenix/owl. She stayed by Harry through all the hard times, even with the stupid discriminatory Dursleys. I'll be exactly like her, staying dedicated to my friend forever no matter what._

_**Kayne: **__He is a Napiat – or at least that what Kira told us, I tried finding more information but I can't, I think it's a kind of snake of her world. Kayne true to the meaning of his name, he's very intellectual. I can tell that he and Kira have the strongest bond within us just a tad before Harry and Hedwig. He could tell what she wants just by looking or a few words and vise versa. I wonder how, maybe they were together since birth or something._

_**Nava: **__She's my familiar. I wonder why I've never seen her before, but she persevered that she was watching me since birth, and I just didn't notice. I believe her and not believe her at the same time. When I young, I did feel that there was someone watching over me, but wasn't that just a child thing?_

_**Aetos: **__He's my Draco's familiar, he's a magical eagle called Nedlog. He's really polished because of his golden feathers, but Kira covered it with darkness a little. She says that it's too bright, I, too, agree but it was very striking._

_**Ala: **__I don't know exactly how to describe her, sometimes she's like a mother, sometimes a friend you need and other times a commander and a teacher._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Draco Azkaban**_

_I'm Chetana Draco Nagirrom, Lord Azkaban and Lord of the Nagirrom Clan, Son of Carlisle Nagirrom and Chara Arahc Nagirrom, Lady Azkaban, Head of the Nagirroms, the Arahcs, and the Azkabans, Heir of Azkaban, betrothed of Chanda Hermione Morrigan_

_I was born in Azkaban Castle on April 31 1980._

_My real mother is Chara Arahc Nagirrom, Lady Azkaban, wife of Carlisle Nagirrom, Head and Heiress of Azkaban_

_My real father is Carlisle Nagirrom, Head of the Nagirroms, the Arahcs, husband of Chara Arahc Nagirrom, Lady Azkaban, Head of the Nagirroms, the Arahcs_

_I was adopted by Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black-Malfoy, as they couldn't have any children and they didn't know who I really was. (If they did, I'll probably be raised under Voldiepants) Now I declare myself not a Malfoy, but an Azkaban for now. (Though I can't let others know yet)_

_I'm a half Wizard half Veela. The Veelas are the cousins of the Deemas and the Seenas. They sing for love and lust. My father was the head of the Clan; since he died I am the head now._

_Just so you dunderheads know… the Veelas are the cousins of the Deemas and the Seenas. Their songs are sung for love and lust depending on what they want. My father was the head of one of the Veela Clan. Since he has passed away, I am the head now._

_I'm the Elemental of Lighting and Metal and I also have the power of invisibility. My Elemental Mark is a golden lighting bolt within a gray circle on my right shoulder. My specialty is throwing knifes and daggers._

_My familiar is Aetos the Nedlog, the rarest eagle of all as his kind was the only magical eagle known. Aetos has pure golden-brownish feathers and dark chocolate brown eyes._

_For fifteen years of my life, I've always thought that I was a Malfoy and that the others are lower than me.__ This summer changed everything I once knew and my world turned upside-down… for the better. I finally opened up my clouded eyes to see the truth beyond what I grew up to learn. I've gotten new friend which will no doubt stay with me till the end, and a soon-to-be which I exceedingly love._

_Draco Azkaban: in my human form, I have __waist-length, platinum blond hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, and drop-dead gorgeous stormy grey eyes__ (At least, that's what Hermione told me)_

_Chetana: as a Half Veela, I have waist-length, slightly-wavy, golden hair and sapphire blue eyes. On my back was a pair of sliver wings_

_Raicio: as the Elemental of Lighting and Metal, I have spiky, daffodil yellow hair with grey tips, which could be shoulder-length if let down, and stormy gray eyes_

_Osprey: in my Golden Osprey form, I have golden feathers that shine brightly like the sun (or so the others tell me) and dark blue eyes that are as deep as the ocean floor (that's what my soon-to-be mate told me)_

_Fox/Shocker: as a Lighting Fox, I have shocking yellow fur and bluish-grey eyes. The tip of my long tail was black in color. My friends told me that my body seemed to give off static and sparks around him._

_As a half osprey, I have waist-length, golden-brown hair and dark blue eyes. Spread out on my back was a pair of golden wings._

_As a half fox, I have long, spiky, lighting yellow hair with light brown tips and bluish-grey eyes. On top of my head was a pair of shocking yellow fox ears. Hanging from my behind was a fluffy yellow fox tail with a black tip._

_I usually wear traditional Veela clothing as I find it very comfortable. I wear a long-sleeved, sliver, dress-like attire that seemed to be made of the finest silk there is. A golden silk belt was tied around my waist. Below the belt, the 'dress' was silted all the way. Underneath it was a pair of canary yellow, long pants which seems to be made of the same material as the dress-like attire. If one looked closely, they would've seen small, white, flower designs adorning the outer wear. Worn on my feet was a pair of white, Chinese-like shoes._

_Harry and Hermione are teaching Kira how to play Quidditch, so here I am sitting on a metal-made broomstick writing in this journal of ours. My thought was on my friends:_

_**Kira: **__I think she is very strong, I mean she came from a world so different and yet she doesn't give up. It must've been very hard on her coming into a war she once had nothing to do with. I don't think I can, I would've turned around finding a way back instead. She's a puzzle sometimes; we hardly even know anything about her. I intend to solve most, if not all, of it._

_**Harry: **__When I first truly met him on the train, I never thought that anyone (besides the lower ones) wouldn't take my hand - but then of course I was thinking Malfoy back then. Now we're the best buddies ever, he's even going to be my best man! I'm so glad that I'm here, or else I would've stayed in the lies everyone fed us. He's a great leader, I can tell you that._

_**Hermione: **__Before she was just a lowly Mudblood (thinking Malfoy again), now she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Well, actually, all of them are the best things that have ever happened to me, so she's the best thing within the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_**Hedwig: **__Since we don't know each other very well, I'm not really sure how I feel about Harry's familiar. I'll write some more afterwards when it's my turn again._

_**Kayne: **__He'sss almost like Kira, a puzzle. He doesssn't reveal anything that we don't know about Kira. It'sss almossst like he knowsss everything that the vampire told usss, that kinda creepy. Thisss isss jussst for fun, a sssnake doesss hissssss with lotsss of sss._

_**Nava: **__She's my girlfriend's familiar, she's very nice._

_**Aetos: **__I still wonder how I have a familiar all these years without knowing that I have one, maybe Draco Malfoy was just too careless. That's it! I'm going split into two - Draco Malfoy and Draco Azkaban - when I'm writing or speaking._

_**Ala: **__I don't know exactly what I feel about her, but one's for sure she always there for us, guiding us and teaching us._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kirasenka (I like the name Kira, much better. Anyone calling me Kirasenka will have their neck ripped open)**_

_I'm Kirasenka, daughter of Mekali_

_That's all I'm going to tell you people. You are not my friends, so I have no reason to tell you about me._

_I am not sure when my Blood Day is in this world, so my friends gave me one. Therefore in this world my Blood Day is June 31._

_Lady Mekali is my mother, the fairest as far as I'm concerned._

_A father is something I never had._

_Three older brothers I have but only two of them are my brothers in everything but blood._

_As you already know from the others, I am a vampire, a pureblooded vampire to be exact._

_As the Elemental of Fire and Darkness, I have the power of telekinesis and the power over fire and darkness. My 'familiar', as Ala called him, is Kayne the Napiat. I would advice you to not anger him for his venom has many different uses, some which are highly poisonous and probably doesn't have a known antidote. My Elemental Mark is a crimson red star within the clutch of a black crescent moon on my right shoulder. My specialty is wielding twin blades and using a bow._

_Kayne is a purplish black snake with silted crimson red eyes._

_I don't really like talking about myself much out of habit, but I know that they are secretly hoping that I would write about myself in here. Like they have said before, I came from another world. A big blinding flash of light was what ripped me away from my family and brought me here._

_Right now the other 'me' is at Hogwarts snooping around under in unknowing noses.__ I've never known that there are different sides to me, personalities, yes, but actual someone, no. So, everything is still very strange to me._

_Kira: as myself, I have chest-length, silvery black hair and amethyst purple eyes. My brothers often told me that my fine features were further enhanced by my moonlight pale skin. Of course, I don't really know where that came from. Since I'm a vampire, I have pearly white pointed fangs and claw-like nails, in which I'm not afraid to use against you._

_Azarenka: in my Elemental form, I have chest-length, straight, black hair with fiery red tips and midnight black eyes that seems to have a shade of red in them when you looked at them at a certain angle. I saw it from a mirror after Miss. Wildcat pointed it out._

_Hawk: as a hawk, I have onyx black feathers that gleamed darkly, yet beautifully as Mr. Icepaw have said, in the light and amethyst purple eyes_

_Wolf/Shadowfang: in my wolf form, I have long, midnight black fur and black eyes. My friends told me that the shadows seemed to come to live within a two meter radius of where I stood. They moved around, twisting and turning, greatly unnerving them. Of course, that also happened with Miss. Wildcat except it was plants instead of shadows._

_As a half hawk, I have straight, chest-length, reddish black hair and amethyst purple eyes. Folded neatly behind me was a pair of onyx black wings_

_As a half wolf, I have chest-length, raven black hair with sliver tips and black eyes. On top of my head was a pair of midnight black wolf ears and sticking out of my behind was a black wolf tail._

_I usually wear a tight, long-sleeved, black shirt and a pair of tight, long, black pants. My friends told me that they hugged all of my curves pretty nicely and hardly left anything to the imagination. My sleeves were different from the usual clothing I've seen in this world. Instead of just an opening at the very end, there's a triangular part on the back of my hand that is connected to my middle finger because of a ring-like black hole in which I can put my finger in. Going down, I wear a knee-length, black boot which covered my pants knee-down._

_My friends helped me whenever I needed it. This world is just so strange. I consider myself lucky to have somebody by my side over here. They are practicing wandless magic as of now. I would be lying if I said I don't envy them a bit. But, at least, I have my telekinesis to make up for it, like the Levitation Charm I can also make things float._

_**Harry:**__ If he was a Shadow Wolf, I'm sure that he would be the alpha. When he told us of his past, I have noticed many things. One is that he trusts too much. Trust too much and you'll just get hurt later. He told that Dumblefuck almost everything, Well, at least he knows better now. He's very strong to put the Dursleys behind and not punish them like I would. If I were up to me, I would rip their necks open after I torture them slowly and painfully._

_**Draco: **__He's the perfect guy for Hermione. I know that he's always going to be there for her when she needs it. If he hurts her in any way, he can be reassured that a certain Vampire is going to be after his blood. _

_**Hermione: **__She's the closest Elemental friend I have in here, she taught me many things that she knows – including magic. I may not be able to do magic, but at least I know what they do. If someone shot magic toward my way, I'll know what it is and how to block it._

_**Hedwig: **__We aren't really close (well, neither are the rest of the birds), but all of them as my respect._

_**Kayne: **__He's been my friend for a long time; he was almost always there for me. In fact, he was what led me to…………_

_**Nava: **__We aren't really close (well neither are the rest of the birds), but all of them as my respect._

_**Aetos: **__We aren't really close (well neither are the rest of the birds), but all of them as my respect._

_**Ala: **__She helped me when the others aren't there, and for that I'm forever grateful._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

As the days went on, they would take turns writing in their notebook, recording everything from the dream that brought them together and afterwards.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my ****eighth**** chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize f****ro****m the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot, Kira, Amber, Kayne, Nava, Aetos, Stella, Raban, Ala **_**etc**_**... are mine. **Please ask for permission and getting it before taking my things.

PS There's a reason I said_**'etc'**_ people.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	9. The Four Founders And More

_**The Rage of the Elementals**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. Below is the legend, sometimes it won't as the following, most of the time it will. I hope you like this story.**

**K **- Kira **HP -** Harry Potter **HG - **Hermione Granger **DA - **Draco Azkaban

**AA **-Azarenka** LR - **Lynnir** AZ - **Azuria** RA - **Raicio

**A - **Ala** DN - **Damon** C - **Chanda** CH – **Chetana

**KA – **Kayne** HE – **Hedwig** N – **Nava** AS – **Aetos

_Dream/Letter/Spell/Flashback_

'_Thinking'_

Other animal language 

"**SS **Parssseltongue** SS"**

((Phoenix/Nedlog Tongue))

"_**Telepathy"**_

**Author/others**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 9 The Four Founders And More**_

Oh… how time flies… before they knew it, it was already mid-July……

Lynnir looked his fellow friends and grinned, "Ready for our first Black Serpent mission, guys?-!"

Black… that one word summed up their whole attire. They were wearing a black trench coat, which was held together with a wing black serpent clasp, with a detailed, white-outlined, winged serpent on the back. Underneath their coat, they were wearing a tight, black shirt and a pair of tight, black pants which hugged their curved very well. It was as if they were their second skin. Going down, was a pair of black combat boots with a sharp tip, which would really hurt if someone got kicked by them. Worn upon their hands, was a pair of black gloves, which also fitted them like second skin. Covering their eyes was a black-outlined white mask. Of course, the mask and trench coat wasn't really that necessary, but they have many different kinds of spells, both light and dark, placed into their every fiber.

Azarenka grinned manically in response, a sharp fang prodding out from between her lips, "I'm_ more_ than ready."

A few weeks ago, Harry snooped into Voldemort's mind through their link completely unnoticed and found out many useful things. One of them was the raid at Diagon Alley, which happened to be on this day.

"Time to kick some Dungeaters' ass!" cheered Raicio ardently, he was in battle mode.

Azuria spoke up, "Come on, it's time… let's go." With that said, she faded away into the air. She was quickly followed by Azarenka who burst into flame and disappeared. A second later, a lighting bolt hit Raicio and left a smoldering burnt on the ground where he once was. Lynnir grinned and dissolved into water vapor. Somewhere unseen in Diagon Alley, they appeared the same way they disappeared.

The sight that greeted them were flashes of different colored light streaking across the air as the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix pelted against the masked Deatheaters. The others were hiding within the stores or wherever they can find safety in. Occasionally, they could here the screams of pain and thuds of the fallen bodies.

The founders of the Black Serpent looked at each other and grinned, their dramatic entrance to reveal themselves to the Wizardry World already planned a few days ago. Within a few seconds the air around Diagon Alley rapidly began to decrease, in courtesy of Lynnir and Azuria, making the oblivious wizards and witches think the dementors were coming as allies of their enemies. Just then, the sky began to darken as clouds covered the once blue sky, wind howled, streaks of lighting flashed and thunder clapped. Shadows everywhere seemed to have come to life. Great fear radiated from everyone in enormous amounts like the sun radiated heat and light.

After a few minutes, the true attack began. The shadows slithered across the grounds, the walls, the windows, everywhere, until they found a victim. Terrifying screams of terror and pain could be heard as the shadows enveloped them whole. When the screams subsided, the shadows slid off their bodies towards their next prey. All that was left were their skeleton and their clothes, not even a drop of blood was left on them. Razor-sharp hail shot from the darkened sky, impaling their unfortunate victims. The ground below them shook making them loose their balance. It opened up from time to time and swallowed their ill-fated quarry whole. Lighting flashed and struck their doomed victim, roasting them within a few seconds, leaving them as black as coal and lifeless. They had no care who they killed, Aurors, members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Deatheaters, whoever. Everyone fell to the might of nature. Only the ones, who hid in a safe place or was lucky enough, survived the slaughter.

A few minutes later, the attack suddenly stopped and the skies were blue once more. Dead bodies were lying almost everywhere. It was just a five minute assault, but many of them loss their lives already and none of the visible corpses were whole enough to be recognized. There was only one word capable to describe this dreadful scene… massacre.

High up in the air was a black serpent baring its long fangs with its feathered wings spread wide open. Underneath it, in black, was a message for everyone…

_This is but a small taste of our powers  
Only four of our numbers were sent today  
Many have fell to our might  
So pathetic  
Is this all you have?  
And here we thought  
It would be interesting to have allies  
We take no sides but ours… for now  
The strongest will have our support  
But…  
Only if you can find us  
Black Serpent_

Black Serpent… yes… they was the hottest news all around. Everyone talked about them. They were the main headline for many days to come. The Ministry, the Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort and every other leaders-of-the-world-wannabe were itching to get their hands on them.

**The Diagon Alley Massacre  
****Rita Skeeter**

_Yesterday, a group of Deatheaters attacked Diagon alley and was fended off by the Aurors and the infamous Order of the Phoenix. Just then, powers beyond anyone's imagination came and killed almost everyone in the street within a few minutes. This group, Black Serpent, had only sent out four of their members, who know how many there are in that powerful group. Who are they and which side will get them first?_

"_We heard a loud crack and saw all those Deatheaters, I quickly ran inside my shop and hid. Aurors and another group with a red phoenix on their golden cloaks appeared. They started fighting. Suddenly rapidly began to decrease, I thought that the dementors were coming. Then, the sky began to darken. It was like a sudden storm! Shadows everywhere seemed to have come to life. Screams could be heard. Just then sharp hail shot from the sky, impaling them. The ground was shaking. It opened up and swallowed some people. When everything stopped I saw dead bodies everywhere and the mark." said an unnamed shopkeeper._

Dumbledore stood up, looked at the seated members of the Order and announced, "We have lost a lot of our members due to the unexpected attack yesterday,_ all _because of_ four _people. We_ must _find them before Voldemort…" some noticeably flinched at the sound of that name "…does. With them as our allies, Voldemort won't stand a chance." Yes, things were definitely looking up for him. He didn't need Harry Potter, not when there's an even more powerful soon-to-be ally.

"Serverus, did Voldemort…" yet again, people flinched "… mention anything of importance?"

"He told us to find the Black Serpent with every way possible and make them his ally. Potter was completely shoved away from his mind." Then he sneered, "I noticed that the werewolf isn't here…"

The old wizard looked around the somewhat crowed room. Severus was right, Lupin really wasn't present. _'Hm… I'll just contact him later.' _"Okay, dismiss!"

Elsewhere at Voldemort's secret lair, things weren't going so well…

"HOW CAN **FOUR** PEOPLE DEFEAT** FIFTY **OF YOU, ALL THOSE AURORS AND THE STUPID ORDER ALL AT ONCE?-! I WANT YOU TO FIND THEM NOW!" When nobody made a sign of moving (which was probably because they were frozen in fright), Voldemort whipped out his wand and started firing randomly, "CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

Soon all the weaker Deatheaters were on the ground twisting around and screaming in pain. The stronger ones kneeled without screaming, though they still twitched a lot.

"WHEN I SAID GO AND FIND THEM I MEANT TO GO NOW!" yelled the snake-like wizard. Before he could do another crucio, they all fled away from the fuming Dark Lord without another protest.

At the Potter Mansion, Harry was happily reading the Daily Prophet and all the other news about their alter egos to Hermione and Remus. Maniacal grins made their way onto their face as the teen read on. "Go Black Serpent!" they cheered. A while ago, the two of them had explained everything to the werewolf and now the roles of being a teacher to the other has been exchanged.

The members of Black Serpent were laughing their heads off after they got back to the Elemental Castle – well… at least, Kira and Kayne were. "Don't you just _love_ it? The smell of freshly spilt blood and the feeling of fear in the air radiating off those pathetic creatures in waves…! It has been a long time since I've felt it." Then she pouted, "I wished that we didn't have to leave that fast, I could've gotten a snack or two… Why can't we fight by physical means instead of magic? What kind of excitement are there if you only shoot and hide? It's like a battle of archers, which wouldn't work at all."

The other three smiled at their enthusiastic friend, but they clearly weren't as thrilled as the vampire. Harry chuckled softly, "Not everyone has a bloodlust such as you do, Kira."

"Yeah… but there are lots who have a bloodlust even greater than mines…" she trailed off before she grinned, "Besides, I'm a warrior and a full-blooded vampire, what did you expect?"

Harry grinned, ignoring her earlier words for now, "I expect nothing less…"

Draco looked at Hermione, who had a small frown upon her face, "Love, what's wrong?"

She smiled weakly at her boyfriend, "Nothing, but…"

"But…?" he urged her to continue.

"But I just don't really feel good about that," grimaced the half-Deema at the resurfing memories of the bloody scene they had just made not so long ago.

The blonde hugged her tightly, "Me neither, Mione, me neither. But we had to do what was necessary. We don't have to be completely thrilled about it like Kira. Unlike her, we are humans, half humans at least, and we have morals. We grew up without the constant bloodshed, so we still have a conscience about it. Love, we don't have to like it, but we do have to do it, understand?" From within his arms, Hermione nodded and tears started to come out of her brown eyes as her guilt finally decided to burst out.

Deciding to distract them, Kira spoke up, "So… the part about us still needing to choose sides is necessary, Veela?"

"Well… that could get their attention on us easily, Vampire. Don't you remember saying that it would be fun destroying their hopes on getting our help? Or are you just too _stupid_ to remember?" grinned Draco as he released his soon-to-be mate from his embrace.

She glared at him venomously, "You just insulted me, didn't you?"

His grin only grew wider and he replied cheekily, "What did you think, _stupid_?"

With an animalistic growl, the Vampire pounced. She pushed him onto the ground hardly and the two of them immediately started wrestling. Of course, the others weren't worried as this rough-housing was a common sight for all of them and this also helps to relieve pent up stress in a fun and feral way. Whenever one of them was stressed about something, the others would drag him/her into a fight. It was like their form of mediating. It was the vampire who started this tradition, as that's hers and her brothers' habit back at her home.

"At times, I _swear_ Kira is born of the wrong sex. She acts just like a male!" the Boy-Who-Lived sighed as he shook his head.

Distraction success as Hermione stopped crying. She wiped away her tears and smiled thoughtfully, "Well… she _does_ have three older brothers. I would be surprised if they didn't have an affect on her."

Both of them stood there, leaning against the wall with amusement clearly written within their eyes, as they watched their friends wrestling around, shouting insults from time to time. The tense and depressed atmosphere was successfully driven away by their brawl.

"Wimpy blonde!"

"Stupid vampire!"

"Don't you have any better insults, _runt_?-!"

"Blood sucker!"

"Was that supposed to be an insult? 'Cause, that sucks! I'm a vampire, dumbass!"

"Whore!"

"Man-whore!"

"Slut!"

"Jerk!"

"Asshole!"

"Dirt fat pig!"

"Something really stinks here! Oh, it must be you!"

"Really, 'cause I could say the same to you, sissy!"

"Not a witch!"

"Like hell I care, vampire's rule, half-breed!"

"Can't use magic!"

"So what, half-_human_?-!"

Sometimes Harry also joins in for fun, but Hermione hardly ever does. She prefers watching them rolling around as they shout insults at each other. Of course, they were always somewhat careful with their insults as some of them could be really touchy. Harry doesn't like to get reminded of all the dead people, who died because of him, of the times before the rise of the Black Serpent. He still thinks it was his fault no matter what the others tells him. The boy would go moody and get all depressed, which usually leads up to another fight in courtesy of either Draco or Kira.

Draco, on the other hand, doesn't like almost everything to do with his past self as a Malfoy. If his soon-to-be mate was around, she would usually comfort him. The rest of them would just challenge him to a brawl and soon everything was pushed down in the corner of his mind.

Her parents' death was the thing Hermione blamed herself on the most. She believed that she was just too weak to protect them, even with all her astounding knowledge, thus leading to their deaths. Of course, that's also the reason why she works so hard to get stronger. She didn't want another tragedy off her loved ones upon her hands.

The touchiest subject – which the others know about so far – one can get with Kirasenka was about her past… her past back in her own world… her past before the Elementals. As much as she says she's okay with the fact she has to wait until the war is over before they can truly devote their time searching for a way to get her back to her real home, deep down they all knew that it was not. She longs for her home a million times more than the stubborn vampire would admit. Kira usually spaces out when she's alone or when she sees something that reminds her of her home. Yes, the Elementals could distract her, but how long would it last? They aren't capable of distracting her every minutes of the day. All they could do was to watch silently from a distance and give their support to her for now.

"Aren't you four going to tell us of your wondrous tale as you have promised before you left?"

Kira's right fist stopped about one inch right in front of Draco's slightly bruised face as the other hand held onto the collar of his shirt. The four of them turned around and saw Ala walking towards them with Kayne wrapped around her neck and the other birds flying behind.

"**SS** Kayne! **SS" **the vampire grinned as she and Draco got out of their position from the ground.

He quickly slithered over to her outstretched arms and hissed accusingly,** "SS **You promisssed that you would take me to _every_ battle, remember? **SS"**

"**SS** I'm sssorry, Kayne. But, you ssshould remember that that'sss not the _firssst_ time I've gone without you. **SS"**

"**SS **Well… thossse were different. It was either I wasssn't there at that time or you were taken asss a prisssoner – or sssomething – and we had to go to ressscue you. This time, it wasss _neither_! **SS"**

"What did you mean by 'taken as a prisoner'?" interrupted Hermione. She had a dangerous glint in her eyes, which was mirrored by the boys standing beside her.

Kira smiled softly as unwanted memories bombarded into her mind and shook her head, "It's nothing… really." The air around them grew more humid and colder as static sparked in the moving sir. The plants and metals began to twist and turn in warning. The vampire sighed resigning to their demand, "Back at home, things aren't really as peaceful as it is here – even with this war. Dark forces have been at work for millenniums. They grow stronger everyday. Death has become a normal thing in our lives for a long time… in a way. Although, they are probably our uttermost threat, they aren't our only enemies. So, it's only natural to be captured if you're not careful enough. They would usually treat you as a plaything… torturing you both physiologically and physically. It happened often, but in the end, we would always somehow manage to escape, though not unscathed. Broken bones, stab wounds, whipped, poisoned… you name it and half of them probably happened to us. As many have said, we were natural born trouble magnets. So… no worries…"

The looks on her friends' faces changed from sympathy to sadness to anger, and they finally settled for horror as Kira's story went on. Draco looked at her, gasping, "But… but you look normal… what I mean is, you don't even have a single scar upon your body. And… and you say that that often happens?"

Kira grinned at that question, "Us vampires heals fast, unlike you _humans_, so we don't usually scar. Only really deep and deadly wounds will scar. Fortunately, I was able to heal all my wounds even with the help of some unique non-poison healing herbs."

They all had to grin at that. It was really ironic that Kirasenka, the strange vampire whose body fears no poison, fears most of the healing supplies.

After that, the Black Serpent showed Ala and their familiars their first appearance in the Wizardry World through the means of telepathy. Ala nodded in satisfaction at their performance, "That's a good entrance, but don't use so much power next time. They might get some sort of defense against it."

"We won't. It was just an entrance anyways." After a small pause, Harry continued, "Hey! I've gotten an idea! Why not skip a few raids from time to time. After all, it may be a trap for us."

Hermione agreed, "Yes, you are getting something here, Ry. Of course, we mustn't do it in patterns, or else they'll find us out sooner or later."

"Why not attack individually sometimes. That way, it'll be even more confusing for them," suggested Draco, "An Order member, then an Auror, then a Deatheater and so on."

Kira smirked, "I've gotten another idea. We could purposefully make an obvious pattern in our works. Just when they thought, they've figured us out, we'll suddenly change it!"

They looked at each other and grinned manically, adrenaline rushing through their brain, as thoughts of their wondrous plan were made.

Soon enough, Hedwig broke through the silent atmosphere ((Where'sss the sssnake?))

"**SS **You know, you sssound really ssstupid trying to imitate the hissssss of a real sssnake, bird. **SS" **hissed Kayne as he slithered out from the vampire's sleeve.

((You're no fun)) thrilled the White Pheonix as she ruffled her feathers.

Just then, Kira spoke up excitedly as a great idea popped into her mind, "Hey! Anyone up for a game of Snitch…?" It was quickly followed by a chorus of 'yes'.

"I'll get the snitches!" the blonde volunteered.

Snitch was one of the many games they've invented during their time together to conquer to boredom that attacks them from time to time. All their games are made to have at least four people to play in as they don't have enough players for a whole team. They don't Split because they could 'foretell' what their other selves are thinking about, which just completely ruins the whole point of having a competitive fun. The three most common games they play are Snitch, Bludger and Quaffle. They usually play in their half-bird forms while playing them.

In Snitch, you'll need enough Snitches enough for everyone except for one. After five minutes you let the Snitches go without looking at their trail, you take off and the race begins. The one who wasn't able to catch a Snitch would have to do a dare asked by the person who catches a Snitch first.

On the other hand, in Budgers, you must play in pairs. In each pair, there is a Beater and a Seeker. You'll need as much Bludgers as you want (though, no less than two Buldgers per player), one bat per beater and one Snitch. The whole point of the game is to catch the Snitch. The Beater's job is to defend his/her partner from the Bludgers and attack the other teams with them. As usual, the Seekers are the ones who catch the Snitch. The winners are allowed to give an order to the losers each.

As for Quaffle (or 'Kill the Keeper' as Draco dubbed it), you need to pick out a Keeper (and a referee if you want, but only if there's at least four Chasers). The amount of Quaffles needed is half the amount of Chasers. When everything's ready, the fun part begins. The Chasers would fight each other for the Quaffles and try to score into one of the three hoops that the Keeper was guarding. Kira likes killing the Keeper better, and that's where Draco got the nickname for this game as he was the unfortunate Keeper at that time. The one who scored the most and the Keeper are allowed to ask a dare for the other players.

Of course, the Snitches, the Bludgers and the Quaffles that the Elementals play with are specially made. All of the Snitches have a semi-invisibility spell and a speed spell on them. So they are sometimes visible and sometimes not, thus making the game a lot harder to play. The Bludgers and Quaffles are much heavier than the usual ones, so it's harder to hit/throw them. Also, the dangerous flying metal balls are equipped with a speed spell and a homing spell, which makes the Bludgers attracted to anything that moves. All of them had a spell cast on them that made the Elementals impossible to detect them even if they were right in front of them as plain as day.

It's a rule among them that unless the rules allows, they are_**not**_allowed to use any of their powers, whether it's their natural power or their Elemental powers. Also, the maximum time the dares are permitted to last is one week.

"… five… four… three… two… ONE!" Ala yelled as the five minutes of waiting was finally over. The four half-birds took off as soon as their trainer said the word 'one' and the competition began! They all took somewhat similar stances as they kept their eyes and senses open for any sudden moments made by their hiding preys. When a flicker of gold was spotted they all took off within a millisecond. Two hours later, the game was finally finished, the winner being Draco and the loser being his girlfriend.

Said blonde looked at her and announced, "I dare you sleep in the same bed as I for a whole week!" A pink tint made their way upon Hermione's face as soon as she heard that.

Kira grinned impishly, "So… should Harry and I need to remind you to place a silencing spell around your room or do the two of us have to move to the other side of the Elemental Castle? I'm not really sure how loud half-Deemas and half-Veelas can scream." With every word spoken, the couple blushed harder. "After all, I know that Veelas and Deemas are pretty loud in general. I wonder… what would come out of it? A half human, quarter Veela and quarter Deema perhaps." She winked at the two of them mischievously, "Just don't do it near Harry and I, okay? After all, we do need our sleep. Also, we have absolutely no intentions of watching you being as naked as the day of your birth and roaming your hands across each other…"

Her voice was muffled as a slight pink Harry clamped his hands over her mouth. "We really have no need to hear all that information, Ki." A second later came a painful cry as the half-Seena clutched his slightly bleeding hand in pain.

"You need to remember that a vampire naturally has _sharp _and _pointy_ fangs, Ry," replied the vampire smugly.

The blonde asked curiously, "Why are you so open about such things? It's not like there's lots of blood along with it." At the sight of her grin, he continued on nervously, "Is there...?"

"The other vampires talk about it often, "she shrugged, "so I just picked it up. There are times when they really come close to having sex in front of everyone. Of course, they'll never really do it in front of that many people, but being naked is nothing really… not that we do it often…"

The three half-humans looked at each other thinking the same thing,_ 'Do they have no modesty or whatsoever? Just how different are the vampires of her world?'_

As if reading their minds, Kira continued on, "I noticed that vampires of this world are very different than that of the ones in my world. Most can't walk in sunlight. In fact, they couldn't even stand looking at it. They'll start burning and turning into ashes if they stayed in the sun too long for their bodies. Also, they can't stand gar… gar… what's it called… gar… of yes… garlic. The other ways they can die are by fire, by natural sunlight, by a stake in the heart or by beheading. They don't have a mate for life. Truthfully, I find them very… weird…"

Hermione exclaimed in surprise, "How did you find out all that?-!"

"Oh my… aren't you supposed to be the genius around her? The library, Mione, the library…" teased the vampire as the half-Deema flushed a little. "Anyhow, since I had no idea how to act like a normal vampire around here, so I had to do lots of research. Luckily, I'm completely immune to poison, so it'll make the façade even more realistic. Hopefully, no one would really suspect that I'm not a normal vampire of this world and put garlic in my food or something like that. Then again, I could probably say that I'm one-fourth human so some things don't work on me. As long as I don't find myself suddenly being chased by some maniacs with stakes and swords behind them, I'll probably be fine."

Just then, the Elemental of Earth and Air created a wooden stake in her hand, "I don't know about that…… maybe we really should try it out…" With an evil-looking face, she leapt towards where her target was. Luckily, Kira rolled away just in time. Within a split second, the vampire turned into a black hawk and flew away with Chanda flying close behind.

Cut it out, Chanda! screeched Kira as she narrowly dodged a stake thrown at her.

The half-Deema persisted, "But, we still need to find out."

Well, try it on a different vampire, you crazy lunatic! 

"_**Love, technically, Kira isn't really a vampire as of now. She's a hawk," **_sounded the blonde voice within their mental bond.

Harry added cheekily, _**"You could always do it later, though. She can't be a hawk forever."**_

Kira replied sarcastically, _**"Thank you **__**so**__** much for your support, pothead."**_

"_**No problem!" **_The others could effortlessly picture Harry grinning evilly at that, no questions asked.

"_**Hey, Chanda!"**_ called out the vampire-turned-hawk, _**"Ry, here, is a Shapeshifter. He could simply become a vampire for you to try your stake thing against.**_

"_**But, I want to stake through a **__**real**__** vampire, not a fake one."**_

"_**As I've told you before, find yourself a different vampire to chase!" **_yelled Kira as she once again narrowly dodged a stab to her back, literally.

"_**Why should I waste time finding another one when there's on nearby?"**_

Just than, Ala's voice sounded through their minds, stopping their fun,_** "Stop fooling around, kids, and congregate me in the Hall. There're some people who requests your presence, though I have no idea how they got here or what they want with you."**_

The four of them, in their normal human/vampire form, looked at each other questionably. "How could anyone find us here?" asked Harry as they ran down to corridors, "I thought no one would be able to find this place but the Elementals, their familiars and Ala…"

When they got to their destination, they spotted six cloaked figures standing beside Ala. I a commanding voice, the four Elementals demanded, "Who are you people and what do you want with us? Speak now or face our wrath!"

The strangers only chuckled from underneath their hood, thus making a certain Fire Elemental irritated. With practiced ease, she set the hem of the cloaks on fire. The shocked victims shrieked in surprise at the sudden attack upon themselves. One of them took out his/her wand and doused the fire with water. _'So, at least one of them is a wizard…'_

"Answer us, or the next one would be a lot bigger and higher," stated Kira as fire began to form around her fists.

"_**Show off," **_smirked the half-Seena.

Hermione shrugged indifferently, _**"As long as it works, it is fine with me."**_

"_**Hey, if they don't listen, I'm getting the next shot," **_Draco called out.

Before they could do anything, however, the six strangers began removing their cloaks one by one, showing everyone just who they really are.

On the farthest right of the strange group, was a man who looked about in his thirties. He has shoulder-length, sleek, onyx black hair. Pitch black eyes stared arrogantly as he sneered at them unwelcomingly. He was wearing an old-fashion, slivery dark green wizard robe which went all the way to the ground. Tied by a piece of sliver cloth by his waist was a dagger with a slivery green hilt. There was a very detailed carving of a serpent upon it. The smell of musky potion fume radiated off of him as if that was his natural scent. Wrapped around his somewhat pale snake was a large, dark green snake, which rose up to hiss at the Elementals.

Standing next to him was a wise-looking woman. She has waist-length, wavy, flaming red hair that reminded Harry of his mother's hair. Astute chocolate brown eyes looked at them, surveying them. The woman was wearing a similar type of wizard robe like the sneering man, except it was blue and yellow in color. Hung on her back was a sky blue quiver full of arrows with blue feathers and a beautiful wooden bow. Perched comfortably on her shoulder was a raven with feathers that are as black as black ink. Beady eyes stared at them as if eyes through their very soul.

Beside her was an old man with twinkling, baby blue eyes, which greatly brought back unpleasant memories of one Albus Dumbledore to the three half-humans. His long, white beard reached the bottom of his grey robes, just barely touching the ground. Clutched in his hand was a wooden that that was about the same height as he was. Vine-like designs wrapped around the weapon from the top down. On her shoulder, perched a phoenix, a very familiar-looking phoenix in fact.

"Fawkes…?" questioned Harry in astonishment. The phoenix only flapped its wings once in greeting.

A kind-looking woman stood to the old man's left. She has waist-length, straight, light brown hair that hung about her shoulders. Grass green eyes smiled at them warmly, like a loving mother would to her beloved children. Her golden yellow robe was so long that it swept the floor. Hung on her back was a golden yellow shield with a dark brown outline, which was at least half of her height. None of them were able to see what was on it because it blocked from their view. Sleeping contentedly within the fold of her arms was a brown badger.

Standing next to her was another male who looks about in his thirties. His chest-length, red-tinted dark brown hair was neatly tied up as a high ponytail. Cerulean blue eyes looked at them full of energy and amusement. His robe was in a fashion much like the man with the snake, but it was golden-tinted red instead of slivery green. Hanging from his waist was a long and thin sword with a red hilt. It looked really familiar to the half-Seena who was racking his mind to find out where he has seen it once before. Purring in his arms was a young lion cub which looked very happy with the petting the man was giving him.

Finally, the last one has waist-length, coal black hair which was tied up into a long and thin braid. Navy blue eyes grinned at them, obviously entertained by the Elementals' antics. He was wearing a set of robes which was as blue as the deepest part of the ocean, as blue as the sky of a stormy night. Tied somewhat loosely to his waist by a piece of purple cloth was a knife with a black hilt. Perched on his shoulder was a falcon, a black falcon, which feathers as dark as the man's hair.

The old man smiled at the stunned foursome and their familiars, "I'm Merlin, nice to meet you all. That grumpy fellow over there is Salazar Slytherin and his beloved snake…"

"Hn…" grunted the wizard.

"Then it's the wise Rowena Ravenclaw with the raven…"

The woman bowed slightly, "Hello."

"…loyal Helga Hufflepuff and her sleeping badger…"

"Very pleased to meet you children," she grinned happily.

"…brave…"

Salazar put it bluntly, "Idiotic."

"…Godric Gryffindor and his lion…"

"Heya, kids!" smirked the man, "Don't listen to grumpy."

"…and finally the heartbreaker Adrian Azkaban with his falcon…"

"Yo," greeted the brunette.

Hermione breathed out in revelation and shock, "Merlin…"

"Yep, that's me," chirped the old wizard joyously.

Then Harry asked, "Why are you here, sir?"

"Call me Merlin."

"Why are you here, Merlin?" rephrased the teen, "I'm mean, I'm the heir of Lords Gryffindor and Slytherin; Mione is the heiress of Ladies Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw; Dray, here, is the heir of Lord Azkaban. Kira _can't_ be your heiress because she's not even from _this_ world."

Merlin nodded, "You are right, Harry, but not completely. You see the five of them – Adrian, Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar – are my heirs by magic, thus, technically, making the three of you my living heirs by magic as well."

Then Draco turned to Salazar Slytherin and asked, "Lord Slytherin, we were all wondering why Harry and not Tom Riddle was your heir. Both of them are Parselmouths but, Tom is at least fifty years older than Harry. Shouldn't the_ older_ one be you're her."

"You may call us by our first names as you are our heirs, young one," replied Salazar. "As for your question, Parseltongue, although rare, doesn't only come from the Slytherin line. Everyone just assumed it to be so, because we are more famous and we are known for it. Tom Riddle may be a Parselmouth, but he definitely isn't the Slytherin heir."

Just then, Adrian cut in, "You are getting off topic here, Salazar."

"Ah… yes," agreed Merlin, "You see, the six of us came here to help you develop your skills. From me, you received the ability to see and use Magic in its raw form. I would be teaching you on how to safely control it and how to fight using a Magical staff. Of course, you would be the ones making it."

Salazar continued, "Harry has gotten the ability to use Parseltongue to its fullest and the Slytherin daggers, which have been passed on for generation until it came to me. I would be teaching you Parselmagic and Potions."

"My sword is passed on to my heir – not the fake one in the fool's keep, of course," ginned Godric foolishly. "I would be teaching you brats Transfiguration and Charms."

"Hermione is now a natural Healer and she has received my shield. I would be teaching you Healing and all about the different kinds of magical spieces," smiled Helga excitedly.

Rowena carried on, "My heiress obtained my powers of a _real_ Seer and the Ravenclaw weapons. I would be teaching you _real_ Divination and Astronomy."

"Draco has gotten my powers as a Necromancer and my precious knives." Adrain went on, "Of course, he would also be able to control the Dementors which I have created quite a few millenniums ago. I would be teaching you Necromancy and Runes."

"Excuse me, but what of my fourth Elemental? She isn't like the others." Everyone turned around to see Ala standing beside Kira, whom they have forgotten in the midst of their excitement.

Said vampire shook her head, "No, it's okay. I can learn other things on my own… or if my Lords and Ladies allow, I would like to watch their lessons. I may be able to learn something useful in them, even if I am unable to use them."

Helga put her hand in front of her mouth and gasped, "Of course, child, how could we have forgotten about you?-! After all, you were the one to burn our cloaks."

Even though the witch didn't say it in an accusing manner, a pink tint made their way across the vampire's pale face, "I got a tiny bit irritated back then, so… um… sorry about that, my Lady."

The other laughed wholehearted, "Just call us call us by our names just like Salazar told you to. There's no need to be so formal. And don't worry about the cloaks, I was just teasing you."

"So… may I watch you teach the others?" asked Kira, "I promise to not brother you whatsoever. And may I inquire on how you came here? In the books I have read and from my friends' words, you all have died at least a millennium ago. There's no way that the dead can come back alive entirely."

Adrian smiled mysteriously at that and answered, "Well… we did a highly dangerous and irreversible spells which allows the person's spirit to stay in a limbo-like place and only to be released when the spirit wishes to. Of course, there's a time limit to how long we can stay out on this plane. So, we'll teach you everything we know before our time limit expires."

"When do we start?" asked Harry eagerly at the mere thought of being taught by this group of infamous and legendary people.

Merlin chuckled at his enthusiasm, "Tomorrow. We'll set the schedule of your training today and we'll start tomorrow."

Without another words, Hermione conjured a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill. "Come on, let's start!" she grinned excitedly. Everyone chuckled and followed her to a wooden table that appeared out of nowhere (probably, in courtesy of a certain Elemental of Air and Earth).

After about half an hour, they finally got the training plan all set up and ready to go.

**Monday**

**6:00 – 8:00 – **Breakfast  
**8:00 – 10:00 – **Magic/History (Merlin)  
**10:00 –1:00 – **Lunch Break  
**1:00 – 3:00 – **Transfiguration (Godric)  
**3:00 – 5:00 – **Archery (Rowena)  
**5:00 – 8:00 – **Dinner  
**8:00 – 10:00 – **Others (If Any)

**Tuesday**

**6:00 – 8:00 – **Breakfast  
**8:00 – 10:00 – **Parselmagic (Salazar)  
**10:00 – 1:00 – **Lunch Break  
**1:00 – 3:00 – **Healing (Helga)  
**3:00 – 5:00 – **Martial Arts (Adrian)  
**5:00 – 8:00 – **Dinner  
**8:00 – 10:00 – **Others (If Any)

**Wednesday**

**6:00 – 8:00 – **Breakfast  
**8:00 – 10:00 – **Divination (Rowena)  
**10:00 – 1:00 – **Lunch Break  
**1:00 – 3:00 – **Necromancy (Adrian)  
**3:00 – 5:00 – **Dagger and Knife Using (Salazar)  
**5:00 – 8:00 – **Dinner  
**8:00 – 10:00 – **Others (If Any)

**Thursday**

**6:00 – 8:00 – **Breakfast  
**8:00 – 10:00 – **Elemental (Esmeralda)  
**10:00 – 1:00 – **Lunch Break  
**1:00 – 3:00 – **Magical Creatures (Helga)  
**3:00 – 5:00 – **Sword Fighting (Godric)  
**5:00 – 8:00 – **Dinner  
**8:00 – 10:00 – **Others (If Any)

**Friday**

**6:00 – 8:00 – **Breakfast  
**8:00 – 10:00 – **Runes (Adrian)  
**10:00 – 1:00 – **Lunch Break  
**1:00 – 3:00 – **Herbology (Helga)  
**3:00 – 5:00 – **Potions (Salazar)  
**5:00 – 8:00 – **Dinner  
**8:00 – 10:00 – **Others (If Any)

**Saturday**

**6:00 – 8:00 – **Breakfast  
**8:00 – 10:00 – **Charms (Godric)  
**10:00 – 1:00 – **Lunch Break  
**1:00 – 3:00 – **Staff Making and Using (Merlin)  
**3:00 – 5:00 – **Others (If Any)  
**5:00 – 8:00 – **Dinner  
**8:00 – 10:00 – **Astronomy (Rowena)

That night, the four teens went to bed with anticipation and excitement surging throughout their veins. Ah… when one sleeps, night has never seemed so short. Soon enough, dawn arrived as did the new start of a whole new harsh training for the four Elementals.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my ****ninth**** chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize f****ro****m the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot, Kira, Amber, Kayne, Nava, Aetos, Stella, Raban, Ala **_**etc**_**... are mine. **Please ask for permission and getting it before taking my things.

PS There's a reason I said_**'etc'**_ people.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	10. The Party

_**The Rage of the Elementals**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. Below is the legend, sometimes it won't as the following, most of the time it will. I hope you like this story.**

_Dream/Letter/Spell/Flashback_

'_Thinking'_

Other animal language

"**SS **Parssseltongue** SS"**

((Phoenix/Nedlog Tongue))

"_**Telepathy"**_

**Author/others**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 10 The Party**_

The next day, the female Elementals, who were usually the earliest risers, was bored and decided to play a small prank on their fellow teammates. Together, they sneaked into the oblivious boys' rooms and started their evil plan. Hermione cast the spells as Kira prepared the rest, both sniggering as they worked. After they were finished, they both 'innocently' made their way to the dinning hall, neither giving away any hint that they were up to mischievousness.

Soon enough, their victims awoken and their presence were given away by twin shouts of "I LOVE YOU!" Startled, the adults stared at the ceiling were the boys were upstairs in shook before looking at each other questionably. They needn't to wait long as the unfortunate dual came running down. Everyone started to laugh at their ridiculous looks. Draco glared heatedly at them, "Please fuck me hard!" But that only made the audience laugh even harder than before. The two of them can be described with one holiday – Valentine's Day.

Every one of their cells turned hot pink. Their waist-length pink hair was tied up into two pigtails by two red bows with white hearts decorating it. Both of them were wearing red, frilly dresses with pink hearts all over it. On their chest, spelt out by white laces, were the words 'I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!' At the back with the same designs were the words 'PLEASE FUCK ME HARD!' They both had on white, frilly stockings with the words 'I love you' in red all over. Worn upon their feet was a pair of red high heels, which made them trip a lot. Because of Hermione's spells, the two unlucky victims could only say the words on their dress whenever they open their mouth.

Salazar commented, "As much as this is very amusing, you really should turn them back. After all, you do have your first lesson to attend at 8 o'clock today."

"Don't look at me, milord and maladies," Kira said as she shook her head. "I had just wanted to cross dress them. The Valentine theme was Hermione's idea. I had only added the dressing up idea. As for the magic, I have no idea how to undo it as I have no ability to do magic." No matter how much they told the vampire to not call them with such formality, she still did. So, at the end they just gave up on that and let Kira do as she pleased.

Hermione defended herself, "Hey! Kira's idea was boring-"

"Well, I can't help it if I've never lived in a world with magic before!"

"-and besides, only the victims can undo the spells. It's a little side effect for the hair effect."

Ala asked curiously, "What effect-" As if right on cue, the boys' long, tied up hair began to move anywhere it can reach on the unfortunate victims' body, causing them to shriek in protest. "-is it?" finished the trainer lamely.

"That one," answer the half-Deema a tad frustrated, "I tried to make it like bunny ears, but something went wrong and that happened instead. Naturally, I tried to reverse it, but regrettably I failed. After we went back in our plans, we found out that two of the spells got mixed together unexpectedly and formed this effect. So, they would have to reverse it themselves."

Merlin chuckled at the boys' predicament, "I don't think they can say any spells, yet." An "I love you please fuck me hard" came from Harry as to prove the old wizard's point.

"I've heard that some wizards can do non-verbal spells and the more powerful ones can do wandless spells," commented Kira. "Also, there are some, although rare, could do both. Perhaps, Hermione, Harry and Draco could do that as well."

Harry's voice sounded through their heads,_** "Hey! We haven't learnt any non-verbal spells, yet, not to mention wandless magic!"**_

"_**We'll get you back for this!" **_yelled Draco angrily and vengefully.

The vampire cheered, _**"Let the official Shadowfang and Wildcat verses Icepaw and Shocker begin!"**_

"_**And the girls shall become the victor," **_added Hermione happily and confidently.

The boys shouted in sync, _**"We'll see about that!"**_

With a supple wave of his hand, Merlin easily released the magic on the boys, "Come on now, lads. Time to start your training, so next time you wouldn't need other people's help."

Their first lesson was Magic/History with Merlin. The aged wizard smiled at his young pupils, "Okay, today, we're going to start on wandless magic. You can always learn the non-verbal spells on your own afterwards as you would find to comparably easier after this. Your first assignment is to lift these boulders over here without the use of a wand." Beside him were three boulders that were about as tall as the old wizard.

"But it's unfair that Mione's element is earth," commented Draco.

"Yes, I've thought about that. That's why she needs to lift this smaller metal ball of the same weight instead." True to his words, there was a metal ball that was about one-third of the boulders' size. Then Merlin spoke up again, "The reason why wandless magic is hard for you is solely because of your wands. In the past, wands were only made for the children or the weaker ones. The spells are to help you to shape your magic and the wands are just used to channel them. Now, imagine your hand or finger as your wand and channel your magic through it as you say the spell. As you get better at it, you wouldn't even need to channel it with your hands or say a spell."

For the next hour, shouts of '_Wingardium Leviosa_' can be heard all over the room as the three half-humans worked on their assignment. Hermione was the quickest to get hers off the ground, but Harry, although the last, was currently holding the record of having it held up in the air the longest. Draco, on the other hand, held the record of having it held five meters off the ground. However, putting the half-humans aside, Kira was the one who truly held all three records as she was just using her telekinesis to lift up the boulder. After all, she has been training in telekinesis ever since she has got it.

When all of them are able to lift them at least ten meters and for at least half an hour, Merlin announced, "Great job, everyone! Now you have to lift two of those, but this time you have to double the time and the height!"

Kira complained,_** "I bet he charmed it to be heavier! It was like lifting up a mountain with my mind!"**_

"_**I agree, except for the mind part,"**_ commented Draco.

Harry nodded, _**"Ditto."**_

"_**Yeah, same here, and now, he's asking us to lift TWO of those damn things!"**_ exclaimed Hermione.

Out of the blue, the greatest wizard in history yelled urgently, "Get down!" Blue and white lights shot from his hands towards the boulders and the metal balls annihilating them in pieces. Luckily for the Elementals, they ducked in the nick of time just as the lights shot through the air a mere centimeter from where their head was.

After a few seconds, they recomposed themselves and Harry asked, somewhat angry at the sudden attack, "Why did you just destroy them?-!"

Even Merlin seemed surprised. He pointed towards where the debris, which was once their assignment, was, "There were two trolls just standing there! How can you not have smelt them?-!"

"Harry and I had came face-to-face with two trolls in our first year, "started Hermione, "I should think that we know exactly how bad they smell. Besides, none of them would be able to come into the Elemental Castle, and definitely not without our notice. You just blew up the things you told us to lift."

"Quite suddenly, too, I must add," put in Draco.

Unexpectedly, Harry pointed his wand towards one of the walls and yelled, "_Expecto Patronum_!" A black serpent with feathery wings appeared from the point of his wand and charged towards said wall. That wasn't the only strange thing about it though. Some of the scales were white and they formed pictures on its body. There was a stag, a lily, a Grim-like dog, a wolf and a phoenix. The snake was very life-like in colors and in attitude. "Damn! The Dementors got away!"

Hermione approached the frustrated teen cautiously, "Um… Harry?"

"Yes?"

"There were no Dementors," stated Draco from his position beside his soon-to-be mate.

Harry stuttered slightly at that statement, "But… but I saw them right over there… as clear as day! I even heard my parents' voices in my mind!"

"How did you do it?" asked Kira in wonder, "That snake is so lifelike and it's still here. I thought it was supposed to be your father in his stag form…" True to her words, the winged-snake was still there, staring at each of them curiously.

"Yes… how unusual…" then Merlin turned to the couple, "Draco, Hermione, cast a Patronus."

Without further ado, two voices shouted in union, "_Expecto Patronum_!" A creature came out of their wands respectively that looked a lot like Harry's, except for the white designs. For Draco's, it has an eagle, an osprey and a fox. On the other hand, Hermione's has a phoenix, a falcon, and a cougar.

Merlin mused, "This is very nonconforming, but from what I've heard, you all tend to do the impossible, well, from Harry's adventures, at least. I guess I shouldn't really be surprised."

With their thoughts distracted with the unusual Patronus, they failed to notice that someone was just pretending to be very interested in it. That someone was still thinking about the trolls and Dementors that only Merlin and Harry had seen respectively. _'How did I do that? Hm… I should keep it to myself for now. After all, the element of surprise is very indispensable.'_

The bell rang, stopping their further experiment with that spell. The aged wizard announced, "Your homework is to do every single spell from your schoolbooks, from Year 1 to 7, without a wand. Of course, non-verbal and wandless would be even better. Those who failed to do so shall receive a punishment."

"What can I do, milord?" asked Kira in curiosity, and deep inside, in slight jealously.

"Just do the same in your form of pretend magic. You probably won't be able to do all of them, so you won't receive any punishment."

Draco piped up, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"She can't do magic, so she can't be expected to do the same as you three," stated Merlin reasonably.

Too caught up in their own thoughts and excitement, no one caught the flash of pain and anger across the vampire's amethyst eyes before she hid it, with practiced ease, behind a mask of happiness.

During their lunch break, the four of them made a plan to finish as much as they could during all their breaks. So, as soon as they ate a quick lunch, they ran off to the library.

The first thing they did after calling out all their schoolbooks was taking notes. They sorted all the spells into four main groups: the spells which no one can copy but are useful, the spells that no one can copy but aren't useful, the spells that Kira can copy and the spells that the half-humans can copy with their Elemental powers.

After that, they started practicing. Alas, time flies by when you are having too much fun and soon it was time for Transfiguration with Godric.

The wizard rubbed his hands together in appreciation, "I heard that you three made the most spectacular Patronus, so I hope you would do just as well in Transfiguration. Now, I'd like you to turn this block of wood – or metal in Hermione's case – into a sculpture or something. The best-looking one and the one with the best story behind will receive a nice surprise at the end of the lesson. Okay, get to work!"

The four blocks placed in front of them were about the size of an adult cat. Unlike her friends, Kira took out a knife and in front of her was a box of painting materials. All of them thought about their project carefully, especially the vampire as she couldn't correct it with magic.

"Lord Godric, may I have some metal?" asked the only non-magic using Elemental.

"Why, yes, of course you may."

Soon everyone got started on their work. For the next two hours and a half, there was complete silence except for the frequent sounds of wood-scraping and spell casting. Out of the blue, Godric's voice called out, "Stop!" He walked over to Harry's first as he was the closest.

The half-Seena has made a very realistic-looking White Phoenix that was levitating in courtesy of magic. Its beautiful, wide-stretched wings were flapping, neck arched, but it still stayed in place no matter what. It was as if a real White Phoenix was really there trying to fly away but trapped, unable to go… so stunning, yet so sad.

"When I was with the Dursleys, I had always wished to be like the birds… to be able to fly away. Seeing Hedwig as she is now reminds me that I have succeeded in that dream of mines." Then Harry looked at the other smiling Elementals and smiled happily and gratefully, "I flew away to my dear family in everything but blood. They were worth the fifteen years hardship and waiting. Before my wings were clipped, they grew back, but they were clipped yet again in the summer. Now, I'm finally flying free."

Hermione's, on the other hand, was an opened black journal with _The Memoirs of the Black Serpent _elegantly written on it in white. On the front cover was the infamous symbol of the Black Serpent outlined in white. On the opened page was a moving picture of the Elementals, their familiars and their trainer. They never did stay the same. It was as if the figures were playing different happy memories.

"The Black Serpent was the best thing that has ever happened to me. We have made a journal to record our magnificent time of being together. Those memories, both good and bad, are things I treasure more than anything in all the universes out there. That's the reason why I made this."

Out of them all, Draco's was the strangest. His project consists of three things – the infamous Black Serpent symbol, the iniquitous Dark Mark and the legendary Order of the Phoenix symbol. The tail of the winged-serpent was twisting around the green skull and the fiery bird whereas the green mist did the same to both. Red flames from the phoenix enveloped the other two trying to burn them but not succeeding. As a matter of fact, it the red bird was the one who seemed to be in the most trouble. It was struggling to overcome the other two darker symbols. The Dark Mark was seemingly the winning one. They all seemed to be tangled up with no way to come out of it. The only way to escape was to become the victor.

"I'm sure you all know what the three signs represent. I charmed them so that it would reflect real life. Only the victor shall remain whole. The losers shall become fragments that hang around the victor. This way we can all see who has the upper hand and what's not. So far, Dumbledore is loosing. His supporters doubt him and are leaving. The Order of the Phoenix shall not last very long if this continues the way it is now. Voldemort still has his Deatheaters, most who still believes in him, though those who doubt has no way of coming out alive once being found. As for us, we have entered, but we don't have as much supporter as of now, so our strength isn't really that much."

Kira's was something like a 3D photo of all of them together.

Ala was standing in the middle of the row with Merlin's staff in her hands. To her right was Draco, Aetos comfortably perched on his left shoulder. In his hands was Adrian's knife. Next to him was his beloved Hermione with Nava perched on her right shoulder. Her boyfriend's arm held her close to him around her waist. In her hands was Helga's shield. Slung on her back were Rowena's bow and quiver of arrows.

On the other side of Ala was Harry. Perched on his shoulder was Hedwig. He has Godric and Salazar's sword and dagger respectively in his hands. Beside him was the vampire herself with her favorite necklace shown. Coiled around her neck was her beloved familiar, Kayne. She has her twin blades in her hands at the ready. Slung on her back – much like Hermione – was her bow and quiver of arrows. All the Elementals have their Elemental sign shown at the front of their shirt.

In front of them were the four Founders and Merlin's familiars. Coiled in front of Kira was Salazar's snake. Lazing around in front of Harry was Godric's lion cub. Ruffling his feathers before Ala was Fawkes. Sleeping under Hermione's feet was Helga's badger. Watching over it was Rowena's raven. By Draco's feet was Adrian's falcon. Behind everyone with its magnificent wings spread wide open with the Black Serpent. Its tails was around the figures, protecting them within the small circle.

"This is basically a sculpture of every single one of us. I call this the Black Serpent Main Family. It's 'Main Family' because I'm sure there'll be others joining in soon enough. There wasn't enough wood, so I had to represent milords and maladies as their familiars. I've place them at the front because it looks better that way. Also, I've covered Harry's scar, due to the fact I never really did like it too much. Not that he likes being reminded of his parents' deaths with it. Anyhow, we are with our faithful familiars by our side. You guys have your inherited weapons to show who you are. Ala has Lord Merlin's staff because she it the only one without one. Of course, I really don't need to explain the winged-serpent, now do I? If you don't know what it means, you have no rights to be one of us!"

The others shared a small laugh at that.

"I made this sculpture to show how grateful I am to you all. If Tom Riddle Jr. was the one who found me when I first came into this strange world, then I would've probably be brainwashed or forced into doing his bidding. You guys are my only family in here; you saved me from the so-called Light and the so-called Dark and I thank you all for that."

Hermione looked at the vampire in wonder, "How did you make that? It's impossible without magic!"

She only grinned in response, "Well, remember when I asked Lord Godric for the metals? I separated the wood first. Then after carving what I wanted, I stuck them back together with melted metal in courtesy of my fire. You can hardly tell the difference." Then she shrugged indifferently, "Besides, my brother taught me how to carve things at a young age to pass the time when I'm alone."

Godric spoke up, "Now… it's really hard to decide whose the winner of this since each and every one of you had done such a great job. Therefore, I declare all of you are the winner and here's your prize!" A millisecond later a small pile of sweets Blood-Pops, Sugar Quills, Ice Mice and Chocolate Frogs appeared before them.

Kira looked at them curiously, "What are these?"

"Chocolate Frogs," Harry started as he picked it up and opened it, "are frog-shaped chocolates… I think… that can jump away as you can see. Also, they have collectable cards on it, which are pretty stupid if you ask me. The information is just… not really true… much. If you eat Ice Mice…" The sweets were squeaking in his hands "… you'll become very cold until the magic wears off. They're icy but fun. Sugar Quills are just what they are." Harry continued as he put one in his mouth by the tip. "They are realistic-looking quills made of pure sugar, very useful in classrooms. Next the Blood Pops…"

As soon as that word left his mouth, Kira excitedly grabbed one, "So, they are actually made of blood?" She twirled it around in her hands, "That's an idea that I've never thought of before… maybe I should make one of these…"

Hermione shook her head in response, "I don't really think that they are actually made of blood, but you can have mines anyways. I don't really fancy eating a blood-flavored lollipop." The boys soon followed suit, trading their lollipops for other sweets.

"Thanks!" she chirped happily with a lollipop already in her mouth.

Godric looked at them as the bell sounded, "Homework is to be able to conjure a live animal, preferably a big one and Kira doesn't have to do this seeing that she can't."

Soon enough, they were outside for their next lesson – archery – with Rowena.

"Pick a bow and a quiver of arrows," one of the Founders of Hogwarts called out to them. "None of the bows weighs the same. Some of heavier and harder to pull, back the arrow is faster. The lighter ones are easier to pull, but the arrows that come out it are as fast or as strong. I think you all should start with the lighter ones and then go up bow by bow."

Kira asked, "Milady, may I use my own bow and arrows?"

"Yes for the bow and no for the arrows," answered Rowena. "You see, we are using arrowhead-less arrows. They are easier to pull off the targets then the ones with arrowheads. We would use those later on but not now. Hermione, remember no powers allowed."

Harry chortled at that, "You needn't worry about that, Rowena! I've known 'Mione for years and the last thing she'd do is cheat." Then he added slyly, "Though, a _certain_ blonde is a whole different story… once we get to use the arrowheads that is."

"Hey!" yelled Draco heatedly.

"Lady Rowena?"

The witch looked at her, "Yes, Kira?"

"What are the arrowheads of his world usually made of?" asked the vampire.

It was Hermione who answered that question, "In the stone ages, naturally the arrowhead would be made of stone. Then, later on, the Metal Age came and all the arrowheads were made of metal at that time. Metal arrowheads are much easier to make. Anyways, since that time, they are all made of metal. Of course, the muggle's arrowheads are in a different shape than those in the past, since they don't need an arrow that's hard to pull out lodged into the targets." She looked at the other curiosity, "What's with the question? Are the arrowheads from your world not made of metal?"

Kira smiled, "For most parts, yes, but for us vampires, our arrowheads are mostly made of sliver."

"Why's that?" asked Draco and Harry in sync.

"Well, vampires and lycans have been mortal enemies for millenniums because of something that went wrong between the two races," she continued. "I've that the lycans were the first to start the war because of selfish greed. Apparently, the leader of the lycans at that time assassinated his friend, the leader of the vampires."

Then the vampire snorted, "Of course, I don't care about that. Who knows what' the true story is. A tale passed down for generations got to have something wrong in it, especially when the story includes their most hated enemy in it. All I care about is that the lycans detests me because of my race, thus becoming my enemy. Anyhow, back to my explaining, True Sliver, which is very rare and expensive, is extremely toxic to the ones with lycan blood flowing in their veins. They would die within an hour or two without medical help. Tainted Sliver, on the other hand, is just mild poison. It's the most common sliver we use since it's cheaper and not as rare. All the weapons of the lycans are covered with a kind of poison that is deadly to the vampires. If the highly-infected ones are not treated carefully within three hours, they die a very painful death. Luckily for me, I'm immune to all sorts of poison, so you could say that I'm sort of a trump card for my family."

After a short moment of silence, Draco spoke up, "I think we should have weapons made of our elements. That way, we can control it easily during a fight and we would have an advantage over our enemies."

"You have a point there, Dray, but I think we should have weapons made of each of our elements. That way, if one of us is weaponless, we could use each other's," added Harry.

Hermione frown a little, "That's a great idea, but there are many bad combinations within our elements. For example, fire and earth, lighting and water, ice and fire, etcetera. Therefore, we have to be very careful with that. We'll have to spend quite some time planning every single detail. Almost none of the weapons can be made of since we can't solidify it like Harry can. Hm… maybe we can have water _inside_ the weapon…"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing archery right now?" interrupted Rowena. "You can always talk about it_ after _you do your homework." Her heir blushed slightly at that and quieted down. Rowena went on with her teaching, "Now, each one of you has a bow, right? Now hold your bow like this and put your arrow right here. Pull back until your hand reaches right here, not too high and not too low. Focus and keep your eye in line with the arrow and your target. Then, when you are ready, release the arrow. Remember you are _releasing _the arrow, not _shooting_ the arrow."

Four arrows shot out almost at the same time soon after she finished her speech, but not as one at the same colored ring or at the same target. The black arrow impaled right in the center of the target. A blue arrow and a yellow arrow were in the blue ring. However, the former was in the first blue ring, somewhat close to the second red ring. The green arrow landed on the land between the blue and black ring.

The four of them had a great time during the next two hours, shooting arrow after arrow. In the end, each one of them had managed to release the arrow into the middle of their target at least three times. Soon enough, the fun must come to a stop as the bell sounded.

Rowena looked at her pupils proudly, "Homework, next lesson you three have to shoot in the center at least five times in a row. Kira, you have to at least shoot three arrows at the same time in the center at least five times in a row."

"Aye!"

Like during their lunchtime, the four Elementals finished their dinner as fast as they can and quickly got started on their homework. Alas, they have only managed to go halfway through Merlin's homework before the bell rang once again.

It continued like that for many weeks. Putting the lessons aside, the Black Serpent would randomly appear before the public and stop some of Voldemort's raids, killing quite some number of Deatheaters, Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members in the process. Of course, the three half humans still don't like it, but they had accepted it. There are two different kinds of bodies left behind after each mission. One was the quick and probably somewhat painless ones and the other was the tortured-looking ones. Obviously, the latter was done by the vampire and her elements. The half humans always tried to make their victims' deaths as painless as possible. It was a fact that Kira told them wouldn't always work in real life and that they would have to kill them painfully someday to gather information. Naturally, she volunteered to be the group interrogator, which the other three were thankful for.

The four Elementals would always have a talk after each mission or whenever they feel like it. It had become their new habit. They would talk about all their feelings about their missions and other thing – their anger, their guilt, their happiness, their sadness, and etcetera. After each session, they would learn something more about each other. It brought them closer to each other than before.

Currently, the four Elementals were working on their weekly research project as they have already finished the rest of their homework for the day. A few weeks ago, Merlin came up with the idea of giving them a project every week much to their despair as if their homework wasn't enough. Every Sunday they would pick a piece of paper from a box and written on that was the topic. In one week's time, they have to do an oral presentation in front of everybody. Only Kira was allowed to receive up from the adults because she can do any magic and she can't hope to copy every single spell.

"_**Hey, isn't it Harry's birthday soon?" **_asked Kira telepathically to everyone except to the half-Seena.

Hermione nodded mentally, _**"You're right! I've completely forgotten all about that because of the missions and all."**_

"_**What?-! Hermione **__**forgetting**__** something?-! It's the end of the world!"**_ exclaimed Draco teasingly.

"_**Oh, shut it, ferret boy!"**_

"_**Hey! You promise to never call me that again!"**_

The vampire ignored them and continued, _**"I think we should plan a surprise pary for him."**_

"_**That's a great idea," **_commented Merlin.

"_**Thank you, milord."**_

"_**Now, no one says anything or act any different, okay?" **_warned Ala. _**"Especially you three. After all you're with Harry right now."**_

"_**Yes, ma'am," **_chorused the three Elementals.

Ala continued, _**"Rowena, you mark down any idea that we can come up with since you are the most organized other than Hermione."**_

"_**Got it."**_

"_**We'll have two days of giving ideas to Rowena. After tomorrow, we'll get together when Harry's asleep. Fawkes, Hedwig, Nava, Aetos and Kayne will watch over him, any disturbances report to us immediately."**_

"_**No problem!"**_ chorused the familiars at Ala's command.

"_**Salazar make a batch of your **__**special**__** Dreamless Potion, make sure there's enough for a week**__**"**_ ordered the Elemental trainer

"_**You mean the one that only allows the drinker to wake up at the command of the maker?"**_ asked the most famous Slytherin in history.

She nodded mentally, _**"Yes**__** that's the one."**_

"_**Then why do you need the familiars to watch over him?"**_ questioned Godric, who somehow managed to stay silent up till now.

"_**Damn, I was hoping that the idiot wouldn't speak up,"**_ Salazar growled slightly.

"_**Hey!**_

Ala ignored them and continued, _**"Because there's a slight flaw in it**__** remember?"**_

"_**Nope."**_ The others could picture the grin that was upon his face

They could also picture Salazar groaning and slapping himself on the head mentally. _**"Idiot."**_

Helga spoke up, _**"Salazar told us that a strong person could still fight it, because it makes the body asleep and coax the mind to sleep. If **__**Harry**__** doesn't want to sleep and has a will strong enough – which he does – then he would wake up."**_

"_**So**__**…**__** all we need to do is make sure he's tired without being tired ourselves**__**"**_ summarized Kira.

"_**Not that that's easy to do**__**,"**_ commented Draco.

Hermione put in, _**"Well**__** we can take turns doing something tiring with him."**_

"_**Won't he get sssussspiciousss?"**_ hissed Kayne.

"_**Good point**__**"**_ nodded the half-Deema.

Ala spoke up, _**"I'll leave you children to figure it out. Tell us once you've got it. We'll think of ideas first."**_

"_**That's so unfair**__**"**_ whined the half-Veela.

Aetos ruffled his feathers diligently and scoffed, _**"Life isn't fair, get use to it."**_

"_**You're supposed to be on my side!"**_

"_**It depends on whether I want to or not."**_

"_**Traitor**__**"**_ mumbled the blonde dejectedly.

Harry's voice cut though their talk, "Hey, guys, do you know another word for 'spell'?"

"Charm," Draco offered.

The half-Seena shook his head, "I used that a lot as well."

"Curse, hex and enchantment…" This time it was Hermione who spoke up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

An idea popped up into Kira mind after a while of letting her mind wander. Taking three pieces of parchment, she quickly wrote something on them and gave one to each of her companions. The vampire smile at her friend's questioning gazes, "Well… let's just say… I wanted to do a little research, so answer all of them." She continued telepathically to Hermione and Draco, _**"It's for his birthday, but I can't only give him it without giving it to you guys."**_

After a few minutes of writing, the three half-humans gave the parchments to Kira and went back to their project. The vampire called out, _**"Lady Rowena get ready with your quill?"**_

"_**I'm ready,"**_ replied the Founder

"_**Harry's favorite colors are green and black and his favorite creatures are Phoenixes and Hippogriffs, so those should be the main theme."**_

Hermione nodded, _**"Yeah, I agree with you on that, Ki."**_

"_**He also likes strawberry tarts, blueberry cupcakes, and chocolate."**_

Helga spoke up, _**"Hm… I think we should make him a chocolate cake with those berries as a topping. I can easily make one."**_

"_**The perfect present should be something about his family and us,"**_ continued the vampire.

"_**How about a portrait of everyone – his parents, Padfoot, Moony and us? That could be a present we give together then we'll give something individually," **_suggested Draco.

Godric grinned mentally, _**"Yes, that'll be oerfect!"**_

Kira put it, _**"If you want to give some kind of jewel, I suggest emerald and onyx. As for weapons, you should give him dagger and/or spikes."**_

"_**Should we bring Moony over?"**_ asked Hermione.

Ala shook her head mentally,_** "No, I don't think so Hermione. Remus should be with your other self and the other Harry."**_

"_**Yes I agree,"**_ commented Rowena. _**"Have you three thought of something to tire him on that day, yet?"**_

"_**No, not yet," **_answered Draco for the three Elementals.

"_**Well, hurry up and think about it!"**_ exclaimed Salazar,

Kira huffed, _**"Then why don't you do it?"**_

"_**She has a good point you know,"**_ said Hermione.

With a blink of an eye, a week flew by and it was finally time for the very much anticipated surprise party. As planned, Hedwig would keep an eye on the sleeping birthday boy while the others got ready in the Dining Hall. Golden orbs stare transfixed at him, watching as the potion's effects started to wear off. Harry stirred and mumbled some incomprehensible words. He sat up after a short while, yawning as he wiped the sleep away from his green eyes.

Immediately, she sent a mental message to the others, _**"He's awake! Get ready!"**_

Harry smiled at his familiar, "Good morning, Hedwig."

((Morning, Harry)) she hooted excitedly as she flapped her wings.

As the oblivious birthday boy calmly got ready for the morning, the group downstairs was in a panic as they rushed here and there taking care of the last work. After it was confirmed that everything was in order, Kira covered all the windows with shadows, not letting a single sight peep into the hall. When all was done, they waited in their respective hiding place anxiously and eagerly for the star of the day. (Well, except for Salazar. Instead of hiding, he just stood there right next to the table with his familiar around his neck.)

A few minutes later, the White Phoenix's voice called out into their minds,_** "He's at the door now. Get ready!"**_

Harry looked around the hall, completely confused to why it was so dark._ 'What the…?' _With a small flick of his fingers, small flames appeared on the candles above.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" everyone yelled happily as they all jumped out of their respective hiding place. (All except for Salazar and his familiar)

Out of instincts, his powers acted up, making the air icy cold. Once his mind registered the scene in front of him, the cold disappeared instantly.

"It's my birthday?"

Draco threw a green pillow at him, which he didn't bother to block. "Of course it is, dummy! So… what do you want to do first – cake, games or presents?"

The brunette gave his answer after a few seconds. "Let's play games first, then eat and finally the presents."

"Okay! The first game is Musical Cushions!" Merlin grinned. With a simple flick of his hand, all the cushions in the hall flew up along with the participants. From his position in the middle of the cushion circle, he continued, "As you can see there are seven green cushions and ten black ones. Once the music starts, you'll have to jump clockwise from cushion to cushion. If you stop any longer than five seconds, you're disqualified. Naturally, you'll have to be careful since no magic or powers allowed. Anyone who uses anything other than their physical strength will be disqualified! Once the music stops, you too must stop. Only the ones who are on a green cushion can continue. Of course, along the way you can do anything to make the other fall as long as you use physical strength only. Oh, and did I mention that the first four who loses will have to clean up the _whole_ castle_ without _the use of magic _or _power after_ I _mess it up?"

Determination crept into their eyes as the horror of cleaning up the _whole_ castle without magic settled in, even Salazar was now motivated to win. Without a warning the music started and the competition was on, with each one of them racing to reach the next green cushion. Already, Godric and Salazar were fighting in the air as they leapt from cushion to cushion.

"Ha! Take that you filthy snake!"

"Why don't you take this instead, you stupid lion?-!"

Naturally, they weren't the only ones to be jumping around and fighting at the same time. Kira, Draco, Harry, Adrian and Ala were also doing the same thing. The other three, however, were not as enthusiastic about fighting. Those females preferred to jump ahead of the busy fighters instead. Unluckily for them, Hermione was the first one to get pushed off in courtesy of the other three fighting Elementals and Helga went next, herself being pushed off by the pasting squabbling male Founders. Thus, two of the cleaners have been chosen within the first round. When the music finally stopped, everyone else, fortunately, was on a green cushion.

Soon the music started again, as did the fight. This time, there were only five green cushions and there were twelve black ones. Rowena joined in the fight, seeing that two others with the same tactics have failed. The second round was even more heated than the first. Shoving, pushing, tripping, punching, kicking, biting, strangling, you name it!

At the end of that game, the winner was none other than the birthday boy himself, followed by the vampire. On the other hand, the cleaners were Hermione, Helga, Adrian, Godric and Salazar. The latter three fell down at the same time because all three of them were fighting over a single cushion that was only big enough for two at most.

Merlin smiled and introduced, "Next is Pin the Heart on Voldemort. As the name suggests, you'll have to pin a heart on Tom Riddle's portrait, which I have made."

To his left, was a moving portrait of Voldemort the way he is now. Crimson eyes glared at the pile of glowing red hearts on the other side of Merlin hatefully as he made himself as far away from them as possible.

The old wizard continued, "Now, as you can all see, he can move. Your task is to pin a heart on where it is supposed to be on him while being blindfolded. Like the last game, no using magic or power of any sorts. The one who gets a heart closest would get to honor of suggesting a punishment for the rest. We'll start alphabetically, so Adrian is the first one…"

After about thirty minutes of fun, Voldemort was… let's just say… not so Voldemort anymore. Despite his constant moving and dodging, he still managed to get pinned with hearts. His left eye was the thing that got pinned first, in courtesy of a satisfied Salazar. It was soon followed by his other eye due to Hermione. Since he was now blinded, it was easier to pin the hearts of him. His mouth was the next to go when a blindfolded Harry followed his swearing. However, the heart wasn't enough to block poor Voldemort's screams and yelling when Kira somehow managed to pin his lower regions a.k.a. his family jewels. That's when the game stopped, due to the pity of the others (namely the males, who instinctively clamped their legs together a little closer and went at least three meters away from the laughing vampire). All in all, no one won for that game.

Next was the birthday feast. It was wonderful and peaceful. Well… that is until Kira decided to let loose the gates of Hell starting by purposefully throwing a piece of the cake onto Salazar's face. Peace turned into chaos as food started flying all across the hall. Luckily none of them decided to use any magic in their fun. If they did, it would undoubtedly be disastrous.

After the food fight, it was–

"Present time!" exclaimed the vampire cheerfully, body covered with food that turned to nothingness with an extremely hot burst of flame.

Each of the birds gave the birthday boy one of their feathers and the phoenixes also gave a small vial of their healing tears as well. The snake, however, gave him a small vial of his deadly venom, which Harry commented was the exact opposite of the phoenixes gift.

Some rare potions ingredients were what Salazar gave him. Both Rowena and Godric's presents were books about wars and the past and war strategies. Helga, like the former two, also gave him books, but they were self-updating books on magical plants and animals. A vial of extremely rare healing water was Merlin's gift. It was so rare that even the rareness of phoenix tears given freely and of unicorn's blood given freely couldn't even compare to it. Even decades old scars would heal and the old would become young again. Technically, one who has a never-ending supply of the water could be called an immortal. Immediately, Harry put a drop of it into each of his eyes. Both Adrian and Ala gave him some handcrafted knifes would each of their names etched on them.

The other Elementals' gift to Harry was an oval-shaped, sliver locket. Instead of being a normal picture-holding locket, it actually was a mini pensive in which the half-Seena can stored his memories in. Already stored within it were some of their memories together. Hermione also put in some memories of Remus, Sirius, his parents (which she saw from his pictures) and the fun times in Hogwarts.

Back in the Potter Mansion, Remus, the other Hermione and the other Harry were celebrating the birthday party in their own way. The werewolf's present was an album of the Marauder and Lily's time in Hogwarts.

Everyone had a great time that day, whether it was in the Elemental Castle of in the Potter Mansion.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my ****tenth**** chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize f****ro****m the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot, Kira, Amber, Kayne, Nava, Aetos, Stella, Raban, Ala **_**etc**_**... are mine. **Please ask for permission and getting it before taking my things.

PS There's a reason I said_**'etc'**_ people.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	11. The Clans

_**The Rage of the Elementals**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. Below is the legend, sometimes it won't as the following, most of the time it will. I hope you like this story.**

_Dream/Letter/Spell/Flashback_

'_Thinking'_

Other animal language

"**SS **Parssseltongue** SS"**

((Phoenix/Nedlog Tongue))

"_**Telepathy"**_

**Author/others**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 11 The Clans**_

The next day, Merlin assembled them in the hall to announce something. "We are going to meet your clans and form an alliance between them through the three of you, whom luckily are heirs to the respective clans. Just take what you need, but there's no need for the Wizardry things, since you would be going as you real self and not your wizard self. We'll go to the Slyths Clan first, then the Morrigan Clan, and lastly, the Nagirrom Clan. So, any questions…?"

Kira nodded, "I do. What should I wear, milord? Should I wear my usual clothing, the wizard robes or this world's vampire's clothing?"

"That's a good question," replied Rowena. "But I think you should wear you usual clothes. Usually, every clan has a clan symbol, but you're not part of any, so your clothes aer just fine."

"Yes, milady."

With that said, the four Elementals disappeared to their room to pack for their long journey.

While they packed, they conversed through their mind link.

Harry asked, _**"Hey, guys, should we bring our Black Serpent stuff? I mean, it's not like they know about us anyways and we won't be going on any Black Serpent missions."**_

"_**Of course, we should bring them!" **_exclaimed Draco._** "We might need to use our alias later on, you know."**_

Hermione added in,_** "We should also bring a set or two of casual wizard and muggle clothes just in case. We should be prepared for pretty much everything, considering who we are."**_

"_**What do you mean by that – Black Serpent, not muggle or heirs?" **_asked Kira.

"_**Both."**_

"_**Let's see… weapons are a must…" **_Kira continued.

The others chorused, _**"Definitely."**_

Hermione added, "_**Get healing supplies as well. Knowing you guys, we'll certainly run out of them during the journey."**_

"_**Hey! We're not **__**that**__** bad!"**_ protested the other three.

"_**Oh, I beg to differ."**_

After a while a silence, the vampire asked,_** "Hey guys, should I bring my stash?"**_

Without even having to ask, the half human already figured out what her stash was. It was basically the bottomless bag fill with blood related sweets, food and the like that was given t Kira for her 'birthday'.

"_**Don't bring all of it though,"**_ answer Harry.

The half Veela nodded, _**"Yeah, the bag may be bottomless, but the stash isn't endless."**_

"_**Ki has a good point there. We should each bring some food," **_commented Hermione.

"_**So… what should we bring?"**_ asked her husband-to-be.

Yes, the blonde has finally proposed to Hermione much to the others' delight. It happened on the day right after Harry's birthday in fact and they planned to marry on Christmas Day. The promise ring upon the half Deema's finger was made of pure emerald – as that's her birthstone. On the band were markings of leaves overlapping each other and inside were the words _'CDN CHM 4ever'_. The words and the leaves were craved first. Then melted diamond and metal was put in it making it stand out. Both Kira and Harry had helped Draco in making it. Draco thought of the design; Kira melted the materials into shape; Harry had somehow added water and ice in the materials to make it even more beautiful. The boys had put many protection charms into it (the same as the ones on the Black Serpent pendent and costume).

"_**Water, dry meat and maybe some dry fruits." **_The others could feel the glare that the vampire was undoubtedly giving them, _**"Or have you forgotten already?-! Come on! I though I drilled it into your heads already! Simple and long-lasting food and water is the best choice!"**_

"_**Sorry," **_they muttered sheepishly.

Harry asked, _**"Are our familiars going to come with us?"**_

Hermione shook her head,_** "No, they aren't. Don't you remember that they are back at our other selves? After all, technically they have two masters now."**_

"_**Oh."**_

They reassembled in the hall again after they have finished packing what they needed.

Merlin looked at the four Elementals sternly, "We are going to another realm so do _not_ do anything too wizard-like. They have seldom contact with the people of this realm. Of course, I'm not counting the ones that are already here. Only Ala is going with as technically we aren't even here. Remember the rules and do _not_ make a fool of yourselves or make anyone angry. The last thing we need is tension between the leader and his people."

They nodded and the Damon, the half Seena, added cheekily, "With Ala around, we wouldn't _dare_ do any of that."

"Hey, what do you mean by _that_, brat?"

"Nothing."

Damon grinned inwardly,_** "Not that would stop us anyhow. After all, we can always find loopholes within the rules as usual."**_

"_**Not one, but several," **_added Chetana, the half Veela.

"_**Chetana! Damon!" **_scolded Chanda.

Kira smirked, _**"Chanda, the boys are correct. Besides, it's not like you would do anything to stop us. In fact, you are our partner-in-crime, so you can't say anything for that matter."**_

The half-Deema just blushed slightly at that.

Meanwhile, Merlin, the other Founders and Adrian were chanting something in an unknown language and were drawing runes around the travelers. When they finished the chant, the runes glowed brightly, getting brighter by the second, until the light fully enveloped them. Soon the light disappeared and they found themselves flying through a dark area with small streaks of lights going past them. After a few minutes of their bodies' auto-piloting, they reached a sliver gate with runes etched all over it.

Draco looked over to Ala, asking the same question that was in the other three's head, "So… what are we supposed to do now?"

"Say, 'I' then your_ full_ title. After that say 'say let me pass through the gates back to my home'. Naturally, you have to say it in your own language. As for Kira and I, the only difference is that we have to say 'came as a guest to be judged' after giving our title."

Harry stepped forward, I, Damon Harry James Potter, Lord of the Slyth Clan, son of James Hadrian Grydor-Potter and Lillian Clarinda Slyth-Evans Potter, Lady of the Slyth Clan say let us pass through the gates back to our home,.

Draco was next. In the same commanding tone the former used, he said, (I, Chetana Draco Nagirrom, Lord of the Nagirrom Clan, Son of Carlisle Nagirrom, Lord of the Nagirrom Clan, and Chara Arahc Nagirrom, betrothed of Chanda Hermione Morrigan say let us pass through the gates back to our home, two guests we have also brought to be judged.)

:I, Chanda Hermione Morrigan, Lady of the Morrigan Clan, daughter of Carwyn Morrigan, Lord of the Morrigan Clan and Cassandra Hufflaw Morrigan, betrothed of Chetana Draco Nagirrom say let us pass through the gates back to our home, two guests we have also brought to be judged.: called out Hermione, all business-like.

Kira followed suit, "I, Kirasenka, Lady of Adshwowood and Rkdaodwo, daughter of Feardorcha, Lord of Adshwoowod and Mekali, Lady of Rkdaodwo, came as a guest to be judged."

Finally, it was Ala's turn. "I, Lady Esmeralda of the Solar Realm, came as a guest to be judged."

A few seconds later, a deep voice sounded, echoing through the vast space. "You may pass Damon Harry James Potter, Lord of the Slyth Clan. You may pass Chetana Draco Nagirrom, Lord of the Nagirrom Clan. You may pass Chanda Hermione Morrigan, Lady of the Morrigan Clan. You have been judged, you may pass Kirasenka, Lady of Adshwowood and Rkdaodwo. You have been judged, you may pass Lady Esmeralda of the Solar Realm."

Before them, the gates opened emitting a bright light, blinding their eyes. When they finally can open their eyes, a beautiful spectacle greeted them. Hundreds of fully bloomed flowers covered the whole clearing before them. Flying from flower to flower were the busy bees and the dancing butterflies. High up above, birds were twittering and flying about in the cloudless, sunny sky, as they sang their melodious songs.

Kira gasped, "It's beautiful! I haven't seen a sight like this since like _forever_!" The other three can only nod in agreement as they all looked around in awe. Suddenly, a thought came to the vampire. She turned to their trainer, "Ala, what did you mean by 'Lady Esmeralda of the Solar Realm' earlier?"

She looked at her curious students, "Every realm has a Lady or a Lord, which hardly anyone knows about, to maintain balance in it. We normally don't go into the affairs of the residences unless we deem it necessary. When we do, we find ambassadors to help us. In the Solar Realm, the realm we were before, my ambassadors are the Elementals, meaning you guys. If either Voldemort or Dumbledore won, chaos would've happened because they were just too greedy and ambitious for their own good. For example, you know about Hitler in the Second World War, right? Well, four Elementals secretly helped in the war as well. Anyways, the one at the gates is Lord Sullivan of the Moonward Realm, home of the Veelas, Seenas, Deemas and lots more. In fact, most of the magical creatures from the Solar Realm were originally from this realm."

Chanda then turned to Kira with a grin on her face, "I noticed that you _finally_ said your full title."

A mischievous grin was what received in return, "Nope, not the full."

"Tell us your full title, Ki!" whined Chetana, "It's not fair that you know ours and we don't know yours!"

She raised her hands in surrender as they all glared at her in particular. "Fine, my full title is Kirasenka, Lady of Adshwowood and Rkdaodwo, daughter of Feardorcha, King of Adshwowood, and Mekali, Lady of Rkdaodwo, Heiress of Rkdaodwo, and Second Heiress of Adshwowood."

"Why are you both the second heiress and the heiress?" asked Damon curiously.

"Feardorcha is the King of Adshwowood not Rkdaodwo, so my elder brother is the Crowned Prince of Adshwowood, and I, the second. My mother isn't of Adshwowood until she bonded with Feardorcha. She died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry…" mumbled the half-Seena.

"Don't be," smiled Kira gently, "She died a long time ago when I was a just baby, so I've never met her. After all, you can't really miss what you never had. I would've been the Lady of Rkdaodwo at her death, but my Grandmother and Grandfather are still living, so I'm just the Heiress of Rkdaodwo."

No one missed out the fact the she called her father by his name, but neither of them commented on that fact, for it seemed like a touchy subject for the vampire.

Ala smiled, "Your ways are indeed strange to us. In many Realms, where the female originated from doesn't matter to their children. They will belong in the father's place in name and status."

"Aye, that's the same with us," nodded Kira," but the thing is that my mother was an only child and my grandparents aren't having any children any time soon. Therefore, her child must be the heiress – or the heir if she has a second son – of Rkdaodwo. You see, Rkdaodwo and Adshwowood aren't one, so neither the King nor the Crowned Prince of has Adshwowood any control over Rkdaodwo. All they have is an alliance due to the marriage."

Wanting to steer away from the somewhat heavy atmosphere, Chanda asked the question that has been weighing on the other three's mind, "How are we going to get there? To our clans, I meant."

"By flying, of course, how do you think?" answered Ala as if it was most obvious thing in the world.

Chetena spoke up, "In case you haven't noticed, but neither you nor Kira can fly."

All they received was a mysterious smile, "You'll see…"

As if on cue, neighing can be heard from above and they looked up. To the Elementals' surprise, two winged horses were making their way towards them through the sky in the distance. From what they can see so far is that one of them is creamy in color and the other has a light purple hide. Both of their mane and tail were in a darker shade than the rest of their fur. When they landed beside them a minute later, they could also see that the former has black eyes whereas the latter has blue eyes.

Ala smiled and gestured to them, "The creamy one is called Eacrmy and the purple one is Rppule. They are the rides that Lord Sullivan has kindly provided for us."

"I'm taking Rppule," smiled Kira excitedly. It has been a very long time since she has ridden a horse as there were no horses in the Elemental Castle.

And, they took off to their first destination – the Slyths Clan – with Ala and Eacrmy in the lead, closely followed up the other five.

After a three hours long flight, they finally made it in front of a village with a twenty-meter high, stone wall surrounding it protectively. Seena guards were posted on the top.

Hermione looked at their trainer questionably, "A stone wall isn't much a protection, not when they could all fly."

She laughed lightly, "Did you really think that they'd leave something like that out? There is, after all, something called magic, remember?" The half-Deema blushed slightly. "They have a barrier around this place and the only way in is either through the gates or through breaking the barrier, which is pretty much impossible since they each have their own unique barrier."

Without even waiting for a response, Ala walked up to the gates and called out something in Seenic. The guards gasped and flew away, yelling something in their language over and over again.

Chetana looked Damon completely puzzled, " What did they say?"

"Ala said 'I, Lady Esmeralda, bring the rightful leader of the Slyth Clan'. Then the guards flew away yelling 'Someone brings our leader'."

After about ten minutes of waiting, the gates opened. Behind them, was a crowd of Seenas. The crowd parted as three Seenas came out – two adults and a teen.

His hair was long and was as golden as the sun's rays. Folded behind him was a large pair of wings that was as green as his eyes. Judging from the way he held himself, he must've been the temporary leader in Harry's stead.

Beside him was probably his mate. She has long red hair that reminded them of the fiery flames that Kira plays with. Sky blue eyes held an air of wisdom within them. Her wings were as dark as the night sky filled with stars and the full moon.

The teen looked about their age. Her hair's color was a mix between the former two, giving it a very exotic look. It was as if they were made of the fires from the sun. Pinkish blue eyes looked at them curiously, obviously wondering whether Ala's claim was true or not. Wings that were as green as the deeper parts of a forest were folded behind her neatly.

'_Beautiful…' _thought a certain half-Seena.

The male looked at them and ordered in Seenic, Who dares claims to be our leader? You do know that all fakes and their accomplices shall be executed.

Damon stepped forward unflinchingly, I dare to claim to be your rightful leader, because I am by blood. I am Damon Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin and Lord of the Slyth Clan, son of James Hadrian Grydor-Potter, Lord Gryffindor, and Lillian Clarinda Slyth-Evans Potter, Lady Slytherin and Lady of the Slyth Clan, Head of the Potters, the Grydors, the Slyths and the Blacks, Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Well said, however, we will see whether your statement was true or not, boy. Anyhow, it is impolite to not introduce oneself. I am Oren Aqua, Lord Oren, Advisor of the Royal Seena Court, husband of Rubena Pine-Aqua, Lady Rubena, Lady-In-Waiting of the Queen. This is my wife, and this is my daughter Amber.

Chetana, whose was using their telepathic bond to understand what was being said, spoke up, "I do not mean to be rude, Lord Oren. However, not all of us understand Seenic. Therefore, please use a common language that we would all know."

Lord Oren turned his attention over to the others, "And who may you four be?"

"I am Chetana Draco Nagirrom, Lord Azkaban and Lord of the Nagirrom Clan, Son of Carlisle Nagirrom, Lord of the Nagirrom Clan, and Chara Arahc Nagirrom, Lady Azkaban, Head of the Nagirroms, the Arahcs, and the Azkabans, Heir of Azkaban, betrothed of Chanda Hermione Morrigan. I am a half Veela if you have not figured it out."

He placed his arm around Chanda and pulled her closered to him protectively. "This is my betrothed Chanda Hermione Morrigan, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff and Lady of the Morrigan Clan, daughter of Carwyn Morrigan, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord of the Morrigan Clan, and Cassandra Hufflaw Morrigan, Lady Hufflepuff, Head of the Morrigans and the Hufflaws, Heiress of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, betrothed of Chetana Draco Nagirrom. She is a half Deema."

Pointing at Kira, he continued, "She is Kirasenka Lady of Adshwowood and Rkdaodwo, daughter of Feardorcha, Lord of Adshwowood and Mekali, Lady of Rkdaodwo, Heiress of Rkdaodwo, and Second Heiress of Adshwowood. She is a Vampire."

"Lastly, that's our mentor Lady Esmeralda of the Solar Realm. We are all friends of Damon."

The crowd looked at them in awe, especially at Ala. "Are you really?" asked one of them.

She nodded, "Yes, I am. He is your rightful leader. Feel free to do the blood test if you do not believe me."

"I can easily help you with that. I specialize in blood." Kira piped up grinning with a fang sticking out from between her lips.

Damon looked at her, "No, Kira. It's not that I don't trust you… but I really don't fancy having those…" he pointing to her fang "…in my neck or in any part of my body for that matter. Plus, I don't think they'll believe in you.

The vampire pouted and mumbled something that suspiciously sounds like "Fine, I'll just go sink my fangs in someone else later on."

"You are _not_ to feed off _any_ Seenas, Deemas or Veelas, miss," scolded Chanda.

Chetana added, "Especailly, not this Veela or his mate-to-be."

Kira glared at them and pouted again, "You two _just_ had to ruin my fun."

The half-Veela gasped in mock-shock, "Oh my gosh! How did you _ever _find out that we just _had_ to ruin your fun?-! It was my evil plan!"

"Didn't you know, Veela?" she grinned, "I can read you mind. Looking into your mind is like looking into a child's wildest fantasy. Your mind is like…" she paused for effect, "…Candy Land! That's what your mind is made up of, candy of thoughts!"

He shot back, "At least, they are delicious _unlike_ yours! What are yours made of? I bet they're made of blood!"

Kira adopted a thinking face, "So, _that's_ why your thoughts are disappearing so fast. You eat them!"

"I don't eat them!"

"Ah, I see! So, your mind is so weak that other people can eat them as well. Very interesting… I bet they are children, since they just love sweets."

'There are absolutely no children in my mind!" defended Chetana.

The vampire just continued to taunt, "So… there must be candy-loving monsters in there instead."

"Stupid vampires."

"Grumpy Veelas."

"Better than being a stupid vampire."

"It is better being stupid than not being a vampire." Kira paused waved her hands dramatically, "Alas being stupid is not my job, it is yours."

"Us, Veelas, are never stupid! There's no such thing in our dictionary!"

"Then your dictionary must be very dull, blondie!" She shrugged, "Besides, I was _only_ talking about you." **(I have no problem with blonds! Don't just me wrong! It's just for the story!)**

"Got a problem with that?" asked the half-Veela.

"Nope, just the fact it's looks stupid. I mean how can you sneak around with that hair of yours which seems to scream 'Hey! Look over here everyone! A blondie coming through!'"

"Having blond hair is better than your purple eyes. No one else has them."

"It's something called unique, but you won't know that word, because there's no such word in your dictionary."

Everyone, especially the Seenas, stared at them as they argued, forgetting about the others as usual. Chanda turned to the others, "Never mind those two children, and let's get back to the important thing the Blood Test"

"We are _not_ children!" yelled the two 'children' in sync.

Kira immediately turned her attention back to Chetana, "Yes, you are blondie!_ All_ blonds are stupid!"

"All blonds are smart, idiot!"

"Fu…"

"Just stop it already, you two," cut in Ala. "Both of you are embarrassing yourselves and us. Chetana, you are the heir to the Nagirrom Clan. And you, Kira, are the heiress of your clan."

"Yes, Ala," both of them muttered.

'_The heiress of my clan? Psh, yeah right,' _scoffed the vampire angrily inside her mind._ 'If only you knew… if only you knew…'_

Ala continued, "Please lead the way, Lord Oren."

Snapping out of his stare, the veela nodded slowly, "Right, um… follow me, my lords and maladies."

They journeyed through the village, where everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them in interest, towards the palace in the middle of the whole place, through the gates, through the hallways and into a small room made of white marble. Surprisingly enough, it seems that the marble is the thing that lightens up the room. The only thing in there was a fountain, also made of marble. It looked like a birdbath, except it's much bigger and deeper. Also, it's much closer to the ground.

Lord Oren looked over at Damon, "This fountain was made by the founder of our clan. Only his descendents' blood can turn the water red. For Seenas, it'll turn yellow; for Deemas, it'll turn green; for Vellas, it'll turn purple. However, for anyone of other races, it'll turn black. Just put a few drops into it and we'll see whether or not your claim is true."

Damon took the offered knife and slashed his left palm with it. He cradled it until he got to the fountain and let the blood drop into the transparent water. The water slowly changed into yellow, as expected. Then it started getting darker and darker until it became crimson, as crimson as the blood that touched it.

All the Seenas present gasped in shock and happiness. They immediately bowed down towards the half-Seena. 'Hail King Damon!" they all cried out.

The next day, there was a big ceremony in honor of Damon, their new leader. It was then that they were introduced to the other residing Seenas, which were only about 200. This number was due to the Slyths-Nami War that happened 110 years ago. At that time, many of the adults died, leaving their kids behind. Since they weren't old enough, not many Seenas were reproduced.

She smiled at the four Elemental and introduced herself, "Good morning, my lords and maladies, I am Amber Aqua, daughter of Oren Aqua, Lord Oren, Advisor of the Royal Seena Court and Rubena Pine-Aqua, Lady Rubena, Lady-In-Waiting of the Queen. It is nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Lady Aqua," greeted Hermione.

The Seena just rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Just call me Amber, malady. The title 'Lady Aqua' belongs to my mother. Plus, your status is higher than mines."

Kira just laughed in response, "Well, then call us by our first names, too. We don't do formal much. They are just too proper for our liking. Leave them to the boring people. Cll me Kira or Ki; Chanda is Hermione or Mione; Chetana is Draco or Dray and Damon is Harry or Ry."

The boys nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

And, that's the start of their friendship. However, that's not all Amber was to them. Harry and Amber became very close, not as close as Draco and Hermione, but close enough to be dubbed the unofficial couple of the Black Serpent. The Seena gained an Exile nickname, Blackwing, due to the fact that she can turn into a small black owl. She so happens to be a telepath and a Beastspeaker like them. Nevertheless, there's one power she has that the others don't have. Amber can see with heat vision, like a snake.

After going to their respective clans and leaving the former temporary ruler as the temporary rulers like before, they were off to the Solar Realm. Six arrived in the Lunar Realm and seven departed.

However, the Elemental Castle isn't the only place that gained another member. Back at the Potter Mansion, Nymphadora Tonks also joined them as a new member of the Black Serpents. And that's not all. Remus got a job at Hogwarts as the new and/or old DADA professor. The werewolf also somehow got Amber to go into Hogwarts as a student.

Weeks of fun and adventures later, it was finally the last day of summer.

"Am," started Harry.

Amber looked at her boyfriend in confusion, "Yes, Ry?"

Earlier the said half Seena had told everyone else to stay away from the Tower, and then he told his girlfriend to meet him there. Harry took a deep breath to push away all his nervousness and replied, "Amber, I know we haven't meet each other for a long time, but I feel like I've known you for eternity since the day I set my eyes on you. I feel that… No, I _know_ that we are soul mates and I would love for you to be with me forever."

Dropping onto one knee, he took out a box with a ring in it, "Amber Aqua, daughter of Oren Aqua, Lord Oren, Advisor of the Royal Seena Court and Rubena Pine-Aqua, Lady Rubena, Lady-In-Waiting of the Queen. Would you give me the honor of being your mate?"

He looked at her nervously, sweating slightly. Then after what seems like forever to him, Amber hugged him excitely and exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course, I will marry you!"

Harry grinned foolishly and gently placed the ring on his beloved finger. It was made of pure Peridot – as that's her birthstone. On the band were markings of leaves overlapping each other and inside was _'D.H.J.P. and A.A. forever'_. The words and the leaves were craved in it, and then melted Ruby was put in it making it stand out. Kira, Hermione and Draco helped making it. Kira melted it into shaped; Harry used water and ice to make it even more beautiful. Draco and Hermione thought of the design and helped put protection charms on it, which was the same as the ones on the Black Serpent pendent and costume.

The half-Seena crowed with delight, _**"She said yes!"**_

"_**Congratulations," **_smiled the others.

Kira concluded, _**"So we'll be having a triple wedding, Draco and Hermione, Harry and Amber, and finally Remus and Tonks."**_

"_**Yep,"**_ chirped Hermione, _**"and you get to be our bridesmaid."**_

"_**Just great," **_sighed the vampire,_** "then I'll have three overanxious brides to deal with. Well, at least I don't have to deal with three over nervous grooms. Ala has to."**_

"_**By the way you still haven't tell us how the weddings is going to be," **_replied Draco

Ala answered, _**"Don't worry about the decorations and the quests, we will handle them. It's going to be perfect! The only problem is that you can't have a honeymoon because you guys are having it on Christmas and there isn't enough time."**_

"_**Don't worry about that," **_grinned Amber,_** "Where are you guys anyways."**_

"_**We're in the Dining Hall," **_answered Hermione.

Ala asked, _**"So, nervous about tomorrow?"**_

Amber nodded, _**"I am, I've never been to Hogwarts before."**_

Residents of Hogwarts, you better watch out, for the Black Serpent is going to take it up by a storm!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my ****eleventh**** chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize f****ro****m the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot, Kira, Amber, Kayne, Nava, Aetos, Stella, Raban, Ala **_**etc**_**... are mine. **Please ask for permission and getting it before taking my things.

PS There's a reason I said_**'etc'**_ people.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	12. The Sorting

_**The Rage of the Elementals**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. Below is the legend, sometimes it won't as the following, most of the time it will. I hope you like this story.**

_Dream/Letter/Spell/Flashback_

'_Thinking'_

Other animal language

"**SS **Parssseltongue** SS"**

((Phoenix/Nedlog Tongue))

"_**Telepathy"**_

**Author/others**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 12 The Sorting**_

Harry looked at his family. "Well, um… see you guys on the train."

"Remember, go straight to the end of the train. Don't stop until you get there," reminded Draco. "There aren't many people who go there since most of the food on the trolley would have been taken away beforehand. Also, it's easier to get on wherever the door is closest to you. So, we _should_ be able to find a decent, and most importantly empty, compartment."

Ala cut in, "Now stop the chit-chatting. It's not like you're going to a suicidal mission. You guys are going to see each other again soon enough, whereas the others and I won't be seeing you until Christmas. Come on, hurry up, you have to go now."

"Yes, yes," they muttered as they started to fade away from where they once stood, leaving Ala, the Founders, Adrian and Merlin behind.

At the Potter Mansion, Harry and Hermione stopped in the tracks and closed their eyes as the memories of their other self pounded into the mind. As quickly as they came, the two Elementals sorted them out within their minds, so that they won't get a massive headache.

Everyone's mind world, or soul world, is different, whether or not they know of it. It reflects that person's soul. As that person grows up, it may change how it looks like. Of course, if one knows about it, one can put shields around their minds to prevent anyone else from entering. A very powerful intruder can easily mess with their minds and turn them into mindless servants.

For Harry, his mind's protection was an imitation of Hogwarts herself. Each room contained different memories and information. For example, within the 'potions lab', there are all the information he has on potions and the memories he has of Professor Severus Snape. However, his most prized and important memories were put into the 'Chamber of Secrets' regardless of where it happened. Scouting around the halls were the ghosts and the moving portraits, each having their own station to protect. Other than that, there's another obstacle protecting 'Hogwarts' and that is the 'Forbidden Forest'. Within the forest, bobby traps were laid everywhere and dangerous creatures (like werewolves, thw Weeping Willow, basilisk, vampires, etc) guarded the grounds. Even if the intruder was lucky enough to get through the forest, there was a nil chance of getting into 'Hogwarts'. Just a bit after the forest was a barrier purely made of Harry's painful memories of the Cruciatus Curse. The intruder would never see that coming. Only the people who are keyed in as friends – namely the Elementals, Ala, the Founders, Adrian, Merlin, Amber, Remus and Tonks – would be able to pass the forest safely, but they still need to watch out with 'Hogwarts'.

A library would be the first thing one see when one enters Hermione's mind. As her friends would definitely declare, that's just like her. That's not really much protection, one would say. However, that's not true at all. The library may look nice and friendly, but underneath that façade are thousands of different kinds of traps that a knowledgeable person like her could think of. An innocent looking book could actually be a trap to enslave the intruder in her mind with horrible mind tortures of all kinds until she's satisfied. The truth of it all is that the real thing is in reality in a different place all together and the 'portal' to it is one of the books within the millions within the library. Only the ones keyed could ever find it.

Amber looked around in curiosity and awe, "So this is your mansion. It's bigger than I've imagined!'

"You must be Amber, my cub's mate-to-be, also known as Blackwing. Nice to meet you," a kind voice sounded from behind her. She quickly turned around to see a man donning short, messy, grey hair, which has a touch of metallic sliver in it. Golden amber looked at her kindly.

She smiled back, "Yes, I am. And you must be my beloved Harry's uncle, Remus Lupin, also known as Moony. It's nice to meet you, too. Moony, where is you mate-to-be I've heard fondly about? I believe her name is Nymphadora Tonks. It would be nice to meet her."

"Oh, she's busy right now. Plus, she's not coming to Hogwarts. Perhaps you can meet her at the holidays. She is really looking forward to it." Remus looked at the other two, "Harry, Hermione, let's go! The train starts in approximately two hours!"

"Coming!"

At the Malfoy Mansion, Draco closed his eyes sorting out his memories. A huge thunderstorm was brewing up within his mind, literally. The lighting comes down to strike whoever intrudes. If that wasn't enough, dangerous beasts roamed the land and thousands of traps are scattered everywhere. One of the ways to get into his memories and knowledge was to suddenly sprout wings and fly up into the electricity-made storm clouds, which would be a complete shock. The other was to be keyed in as a friend.

After sorting it all out, he made his way to King's Cross with all his belongings.

Back at the compartment they all have agreed upon, Kira was sorting out her memories as well. Her mind's protection was a never-ending forest filled with beasts from both this world and hers. Like the others, deadly traps were laid everywhere. However, her traps may be even more agonizing than the others because of the shrouded mystery of her past that seems to come with surviving on her own and lots of pain. Her memories, like the traps, were scattered everywhere and only Kira knows where exactly each of them are.

All of them entered the compartment undetected by the other student in the form of their Elements (Remus and Amber got help from Harry and Hermione).

Kira glared at them, "What took you guys so long? I was sitting here for about half an hour already!"

Draco rolled his eyes as he sat down next to her and Hermione. On the other side were Harry, Amber and Remus. "Well, not everyone came here from Hogwarts, which is an oddity. Why come to the train when its destination is Hogwarts?"

"McGonagall said something about how I should enter the school like the rest of the students," shrugged the vampire indifferently.

"_**Let's speak telepathically, so that no eavesdropper would be able to hear what we're talking about," **_suggested Harry.

Hermione looked at him, _**"Why not put up some Silencing Charms?"**_

"_**The more powerful ones would be able to detect the magic if they pass by us. Besides, if they open the door, it'll be found out and we'll be in trouble, which is not something we need right now."**_

Kira grinned, _**"So, you guys ready for the reveal of the Exiles?"**_ They all grinned back in response.

"_**We're going to take it up into a storm!" **_exclaimed Draco excitedly.

Amber spoke up,_** "I think Remus should have a new nickname. Moony is a Marauder nickname and he's now part of the Exiles. Besides, pretty much every teacher knows who 'Moony' really is."**_

"_**That's a good point,"**_ nodded Remus.

((How about Slivermoon?)) Hedwig suggested as she flew in through the window, followed by the rest. ((After all, your wolf form has sliver fur.))

The werewolf nodded, _**"Yes… Slivermoon… That could work. I like it. Thanks."**_

((You're welcome.))

"**SS **I could've come up with that, feather brain,** SS"**scoffed Kayne from his spot around Kira's neck.

The phoenix glared at him, ((I'm not a feather brain, stupid slimy snake.))

"**SS **For your information, sssnakes aren't ssslimy. We have ssscalesss, ssso we're ssscaly. Besides, we aren't ssstupid, unlike you peabrainsss.** SS"**

Kira swatted the snake's head lightly, "Just ignore them, Kayne." She grinned at the others, "I can see it now. A big sign saying _**'This prank is brought to you by The Exiles: Blackwing, Icepaw, Shadowfang, Shocker, Slivermoon and Wildcat!'"**_ The vampire suddenly got an idea._** "Hey, we should make a sign so we don't always have to spell our names."**_

"_**I already thought of it with Harry back at Potter Mansion,"**_ Hermione answered._** "We'll show you when the prank comes."**_

Draco pouted, _**"I was left out of it? And you did it with Harry? I thought you were my fiancé. I'm hurt."**_ He placed his hands above his heart dramatically.

"_**She is but we made it days before my birthday," **_answered Harry cheerfully.

After a few hours, they all finally arrive at Hogwarts where they parted – Remus to the staff table and the teenagers to where all the students both new and old gathered.

Dumbledore stood up, "Not many of you would know this but this year is a very special year. Every hundred years, we would have a big resorting, meaning everyone is going to be sorted once again both the staff and the students." Murmers and whispers went around the hall. "We are going to start from the seventh years to the first years, and lastly the staff. Now let us begin."

The hat sitting on a stool in front of Dumbledore opened its mouth and started to sing,

"_Courageous Gryffindor  
So brave and all  
These wondrous traits  
Must grow tall  
Sly Slytherin  
Smart and Cunning  
Leaving all those  
Going running  
Gentle Hufflepuff  
So loyal and kind  
No one else like them  
You will find  
Wise Ravenclaw  
Reading the books  
Intelligence and brains  
Will beat all looks  
Oh, my lords and my ladies  
Back once again  
All those Grey  
Thy will defend  
All must unite  
In this war  
Family and friends  
'Tis what we're all fighting for"_

Dumbledore frowned inwardly, _'What does the hat mean by 'my Lords and my Ladies, Back once again'? Are all the heirs of the Founders right here in Hogwarts? It's impossible. Tom is the heir of Slytherin. So that leaves Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I must find them and get them under my thumb as soon as possible. Of course, I needn't to worry. They would listen to me. After all, I'm the Great Albus Dumbledore!'_ Satisfied with his conclusion, he pushed all the worries out of his mind. Little did he know just how wrong he was.

Professor McGonagall took out a scroll and started reading out the names from it. Out of all the seventh years, only Cho Chang changed houses – from Ravenclaw to Hufflepuff. Next came the sixth years.

"Brown, Lavender"

"Gryffindor!"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"Gryffindor!"

"Granger, Hermione"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione walked out of the crowd and sat onto the stool with the Sorting Hat on her head.

"_Welcome back, malady,"_ greeted the hat.

"_I'm back, Sorting Hat. Now back to business. I need you to do something for us."_

"_Yes, anything for malady."_

Hermione smiled, _"Good. I want you to do this…"_

After a few seconds, the Hat started to sing another song, much to the surprise of everyone.

"_Not many would know  
But to the money flow  
One more was there  
Five Founders to be fair  
This young lady here  
Cannot go to any four I fear  
So I got to thinking  
She should be in SERPENTLING!"_

The four tables scouted off to the side as another table appeared between them. Now the arrangement is like this from left to right: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Serpentling, Gryffindor and finally Hufflepuff. Above the new table, a white-edged, black banner appeared. In the middle was the infamous Black Serpent symbol, except it wasn't so 'black' anymore. The White Serpent would be a better name for it. Ignoring the whispers, the half-deema went there and sat down.

"_**Nice song, wasn't it?"**_ smiled Hermione.

Kira asked in wonder, _**"How the hell did the Hat think up of a new song so fast?"**_

"_**I think that secret would be forever kept a secret,"**_ Harry laughed

Draco looked at him, _**"So you know it?"**_

"_**Of course not."**_

"Longbottom, Neville"

"Gryffindor!"

"Patil, Parvati"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Potter, Harry"

"_Hello, we meet again my Lord."_

Harry greeted back, _"Hello to you too, Sorting Hat. Nhow, you wouldn't tell Dumbledork about us, would you?"_

"_Of course not, my Lord,"_ replied the hat, somewhat offended.

"_You are always at his office, are you not?"_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

The half-seena smiled, _"So, you must've heard many things. Would you care to tell us later on?"_

"_Yes, my Lord, anytime you want."_

"_Perfect. Thank you."_

"_You are welcome, I'm glad to be able to serve you."_

"Serpentling!"

He smirked inwardly at the stunned silence and sat down at his table.

"Thomas, Dean"

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Ronald"

"_Get me in Serpentling!"_ exclaimed the redhead.

"_Why?"_

"_If you don't, you'll face the Headmaster. If the Mudblood and the Prat can get in, then so can I!"_

"_If you want to be with the Serpents, then be with the Serpents."_ The hat went on,_ "That where you rightfully belong anyways."_

"Slytherin!"

Everyone, except for the ones who were expected it, gasped in shock at that unforeseen announcement. A Weasley in Slytherin is just an unheard of thing. Gryffindor…? Definitely. Hufflepuff…? Some. Ravenclaw…? Perhaps a few. But Slytherin…? That is a big no-no for them. Ronald Weasley is positively the first Weasley in Hogwarts' history to get into that house. Whispers erupted all over the hall.

Overcoming her shock, Professor McGonagall continued shakily, "Bulstrode, Millicent"

"Slytherin!"

"Crabbe, Vincent"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Goyle, Gregory"

"Hufflepuff!"

Not many people were surprised to hear about those two, except for the two teens themselves. Acvtually, many people wondered how those two knuckleheads landed in Slytherin in the first place.

"MacDougal, Morag"

"Slytherin!"

"Malfoy, Draco"

Before sitting on the stool and accepting the hat, he turned to look at Professor McGonagall, "I'm sorry, professor, but that's not my name. I'm not a Malfoy by blood as we all believed. Draco Azkaban is the name I'd rather be called at Hogwarts as the Heir of Azkaban. I will answer to nothing but Draco Azkaban or what ever you can get from it."

They all just gapped at him, Dumbledore in particular, not expecting a Malfoy turning into an Azkaban. Putting the Malfoy part aside, neither of them anticipated an heir to a thought-to-be extinct bloodline would turn up. It seems that today was surely a day of surprises.

"A…A…Azkaban, Draco" she stuttered.

"Thank you, professor."

"Serpentling!"

"Moon, Liza"

"Slytherin!"

"Nott, Theodore"

"Slytherin!"

"Parkinson, Pansy"

"Slytherin!"

"Zabini, Blaise"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Bones, Susan"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Patil, Padma"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Turpin, Lisa"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Abbott, Hannah"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin"

"Hufflepuff!"

"MacMillan, Ernie"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne"

"Gryffindor!"

"Aqua, Amber"

"Serpentling!"

"Kira"

"Serpentling!"

That concludes the sixth years. Not many of the other years changed houses. In fact, only four did. Luna changed from Raveclaw to Gryffindor; Ginny changed from Gryffindor to Slytherin; both Colin and his younger brother changed from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff. None of the staff changed houses, meaning that they were definitely suited for their respective houses. Well… that is, none except for a certain headmaster and a certain werewolf.

"Professor Remus Lupin!"

"Serpentling!"

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"_Put me in Serpentling now!" _he ordered.

"_Like I said to the two Weasleys. If you want the serpents, then you'll get the serpents."_

"Slytherin!"

A pin drop can be heard in the stilled silence that enveloped the entire hall. Two Weasley's in Slytherin was a big shock enough but the _Great Dumbledore of the Light_? How?

Hermione cheered mentally, _**"Ha! I knew it!"**_

"_**Hey, so did we!" **_replied Draco. The others nodded in agreement. Remus was now the Head of Serpentling, since he is the only staff to get into it.

Dumbledore stood up, covering his embarrassment and anger with his usual smile, "Now, I'm sure that the Sorting Hat was just too tired. After all, this was the longest time it has used its magic since a century ago. Therefore, there must be something wrong with it. After the feast, I would like Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss. Ginerva Weasley, Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Draco Malfoy-"

"It's Azkaban, not Malfoy!" Draco called out in annoyance.

Ignoring him, the old wizard continued, "Miss. Hermione Granger, Miss. Amber Aqua, Miss. Kira and the rest of the staff to come to my office for another sorting after the Sorting Hat has its rest. Now, without further adieu, let the feast begin!"

As soon as the word 'feast' left his mouth, plates of food appeared before the students' eyes on the table. Successfully distracted by the feast, the weird sorting soon left most of the staff's and the students' mind.

Drinking from the goblet of blood that laid in front of her, Kira commented,_** "You know, you guys have to fend off the people who are eyeing your mates."**_

True enough, multiple eyes, both males and females, were looking at the Serpentling table with lust in their eyes.

"_**Actually, the only one who doesn't need to fend off anyone is me,"**_ replied Remus._** "After all, no student is going to have a crush on a teacher like me and my soon-to-be mate isn't here either."**_

"_**Lucky you,"**_ grumbled Harry.

"_**Well, we can always announce it," suggested Amber.**_

"_**No, you can't,"**_ interrupted Stella, Remus' falcon. _**"If you do that now, they are going to know something's going on. We don't want them to be too suspicious of you, especially Dumbledore. The Serpentling and Azkaban thing is already questionable enough. In your story, Kira was supposed to be staying at Hogwarts before this school term started, so there's no way you could've known each other personally. Amber met Remus **__**without**__** Harry and Hermione, so they can't be mates. Harry and Hermione were in hiding together, so they are the only expected couple. As for Draco, he was supposed to be in the Malfoy Manor all **__**alone**__**."**_

"_**By the way, we're coming in, since we really don't want to miss the show,"**_ said Raban, Amber's raven.

A few minutes later, a beautiful song was heard, making everyone stop what they were doing and look around, searching for its owner. From an open window, Hedwig and Nava came flying in a few seconds later, singing their song as they danced in the air gracefully. Next were Aetos, Raban and Stella, who joined their dance. Although they were all of different bird species, their dance was so wonderful and mesmerizing that no one can keep their eyes off. After a while, they stopped their dance and flew back to their respective masters.

"_**1, 2, 3… Prank activate!" **_they all exclaimed mentally. The wizards and witches of the Black Serpent waved their hands slightly under their table, officially starting their first prank at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, fireworks exploded in the air, showering everyone in the area with sparks of red, green, blue, yellow, black, white, pink, sliver, brown and gray. They came down slowly like snowflakes in winter. The real chaos started a few minutes later. As soon as one of the sparks touched someone, they would turn into one of the staff members. Before long, many Professor McGonagalls, Professor Snapes, Professor Flitwicks, Professor Sprouts, Professor Lupins, Professor Dumbledores, Madam Poppys, Madam Hoochs, Madam Pinces and Filchs crowded the school hall.

When half a minute was up, they turned back to their respective selves, but not for long. The fireworks were still exploding high above, causing many sparks to float down. As soon as they got back to their normal selves, they were turned into another. The worst thing was, they found out that they were unable to use magic, because someone (or more like some people) stolen their wands beforehand. Luckily for the students, none of the points taken during the disorder affected their house points.

After ten minutes, the chaos finally stopped and everyone became normal again. High above, the remaining sparks gathering together to form a message. It was a black banner with sliver writing in the middle, the words were written in cursive _"THE EXILES! MISSBWS"_ Underneath that was a message in sliver,

_This prank was brought to you by the Exiles:  
Blackwing, Icepaw, Morph, Shadowfang, Shocker, Slivermoon and Wildcat  
Just to make the game even more interesting we'll tell you something  
We are not only the Exiles, we are also a part of a group called the Black Serpents  
Got your attention, didn't we?  
Dumbledore, Voldemort and their lackeys, we'll give you clues time to time  
Unfortunately, we are not in a House with our sign unlike some  
We are in Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff  
Can you guess who we are?  
After all, the Black Serpents will help whichever side finds the seven of us first  
Did we mention that whatever happens to either side will be shown to the other?  
So Voldemort is currently watching this_

"Who are the geniuses that did this?" exclaimed the Weasley twins as they stood up and looked around.

"_**Who's **__**Morph?" **_asked Kira.

Harry smiled sheepishly, _**"Oh, yeah, I've forgotten that you don't know, yet. Morph is Nyphadora Tonks soon-to-be Lupin, since she's a Metamorphmagus."**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**Anyways, that sure got the staff's and the student's attention,"**_ commented Aetos.

Kayne hissed,_** "When do you plan on telling thossse ssstupid humansss?"**_

"_**Not until the war is over," **_answered Harry, _**"That is, if they don't figure us out first."**_

Draco grinned, _**"We planned to send a letter to Dumbledork and Moldy Shorts after Christmas saying that the Black Serpent will think about joining their respective side."**_

"_**That'll leave them with both hope and dread,"**_ smiled Remus.

Hermione nodded, _**"Then we'll drop the bomb on them saying they haven't convinced us yet and we need to meet again sometime in the future."**_

"_**After a long time, we'll send a letter to them again. We'll meet them and after a long talk we go, 'We like both of your ideas, so we decided to help the victor of the Final battle. Then we'll kill them both!"**_ Kira exclaimed happily.

"_**Wicked!"**_ Hedwig commented.

For the rest of the banquet, whispers were everywhere, everyone trying to find out who the Exiles are with no avail. Even Dumbledore was no different. With his magic, he tried to read to minds of the students. Of course, 'tried' was the keyword of that sentence. The old man soon found out that they were simply too far away for it to work. That and the fact that none of them were looking at him in the eyes, which, unfortunately, was required for him to read the other's mind.

Just before everyone made their way out of the Great Hall, Dumbledore said, "I would like to remind Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss. Ginerva Weasley, Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Draco Malfoy-"

"It's Azkaban, remember, not Malfoy, you old coot!" Draco repeated.

Ignoring him once again, the old wizard continued, "Miss. Hermione Granger, Miss. Amber Aqua, Miss. Kira and the rest of the staff to come to my office right now for a second sorting."

With an irritated sigh, the Serpentlings reluctantly made their way to Dumbledore's office along with two smug-looking Weasleys. The rest of the staff had already gone over there by who-knows-how.

The first question that the Headmaster asked was, "Where did you get those birds?"

Seeing the greedy look in his eyes as well as in the present Weasleys, Harry lied, "From where they all live away from humans."

"And where may that be?" he questioned.

Hermione answered, "We can't tell you that Professor, it's a secret we wish to keep."

To his utter surprise, he was abruptly literally pushed back when he tried to enter her mind by an unknown force, making him stagger back a few steps till he reached his desk.

"What did you do to Professor Dumbledore?-!" Ron ­­demanded angrily.

­Amber shot back, "She did nothing! Blame him for his own stupid mistakes. Do you really think that they would not have found a way to protect themselves from greedy people like you?-! There is absolutely no way you would find there location through us, not unless you broke the spell that has been cast on us." This scene, obviously, has been expected for the Elementals, which was why they were already prepared.

Kira interrupted, "We are not here to play twenty-questions, Professor. We're here to do a resorting. So, please, stop asking us unnecessary questions. If you were truly worthy of knowing the true home of Phoenixes, then you should've already known years ago when you first had Fawkes. Your obliviousness only shows your unworthiness in the Phoenixes' eyes, and thus our own."

Silence enveloped the room. They could all feel the anger that was building up inside Dumbledore, ready to explode at any second. And explode it did.

Blue eyes flashing in fury, his robes billowing due to the sudden release of magic, he yelled, "How dare you say that _I_, the great Albus Dumbledore, am unworthy of anything?-! It's absolutely positively absurd, I tell you! I am a lot_ wiser _and more_ powerful _than you could ever become! And I have the power to expel you right this second. Just who do _you_ think you are, little girl?-!"

Cool as a cucumber, the vampire replied, "That just proves your unworthiness, does it not, Professor? Phoenixes are pure creatures. They favor no one by their power alone. One's character is the most important thing to them. Your power led to your arrogance. You believe that everyone must bow down and follow your plans whether they know of it or not. Is Voldemort's…"

Many flinched upon hearing that name.

"…creation not of your doing?"

Most of the staff gasped, staring at the old wizard in horror.

"If you had paid more attention to Tom Riddle…" Pausing, Kira shook her head, "No, I believe you already know of his plans. You wanted more glory. Defeating the previous Dark Lord was not enough for you. You wanted_ more_. So, you left Tom alone, faking obliviousness. But your plan backfired. Tom become more powerful than your calculations said. He was better than you when you were his age. Your selfishness, your pride and your greediness led to the death of countless. No phoenix would find you worthy. This meeting is over. No matter how many times you have resorted, the result would be the same. I shall take my leave now."

Without another word, Kira stepped out of the office.

"Is that true, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Professor McGonagall.

He exclaimed, "Of course not!"

Taking the chance, the Serpentling crept away from the room.

"I thought we said we would lay low until the time comes. Now Dumbledork will watch us even more closely now that you've angered him," said Harry in frustration as soon as they caught up to the vampire.

Kira bowed down and apologized, "I'm sorry. I truly am, but I just could not help myself back there. His kingly and bossy attitude reminded me of someone for a second then… someone that ruined my life as soon as I was born…" Her eyes widened in surprised at the slip of her tongue, as did the others, but for different reasons.

Before they could say anything more, the surrounding shadows enveloped her and she disappeared within them.

"I've just said something wrong, didn't I?" asked the half-Seena.

The others just nodded dumbly in response, too shocked to do anything else.

In the office, only the Headmaster remained since no one wanted to be anywhere near an angry Dumbledore. He slammed his hand onto his desk furiously, making everything on top of it shake. "How dare that _lowly vampire_ say something like that to the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore?-! I will make her pay!"

The vampire in question was currently outside of Hogwarts, near the borders of the Forbidden Forest. Slowly, she staggered into the dark woods, not caring of how deep or where she was going. Her amethyst eyes showed what her face did not – the sorrow and anger which clouded her heart at the thought of the person who ruined her chance of…

Her thoughts cut short as she finally noticed where she was at.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

As it turned out, she had forgotten which way she came from. Another problem is there was no way she could teleport using flames or shadow if she does not know her destination and/or her destination was too far away from her current location. Since she does not know where she was now, then she would not be able to tell how far away Hogwarts was and something might go terribly wrong in the teleporting process. Also, she had no intention of asking her friends for help, not when she had disappeared on them like that.

"_**Kira!"**_

Her eyes widened in surprise. It was Harry.

"_**Where are you?" **_asked Hermione.

But she dared not reply.

Draco exclaimed, _**"Come on, I know you can hear us!"**_

Kira shook her head.

Amber was next. _**"Everyone is getting worried, you know!"**_

Stubbornly, the vampire kept silent, but her eyes were starting to water, her emotions getting the better of her.

"_**If the reason you're not responding is because you're still mad at what I said earlier, I'm sorry. I said that carelessly without knowing what bad memories it'll bring you. I'm really sorry, so could you please answer us!"**_

A tear fell down her cheeks._** "Silly, Ry," **_she laughed.

"_**Kira!"**_ they sighed in relief.

"_**I wasn't mad at you. I just needed some space to cool off. But now…"**_

"_**But now what?"**_ Draco and Hermione asked in union.

"_**I think I'm lost. Hehehe…"**_ she laughed awkwardly.

They exclaimed, _**"Say what?-!"**_

Kira continued sheepishly, _**"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and now I don't know were I am."**_

Remus sighed, _**"Just tell us your surroundings, Kira."**_

She looked around. _**"Let's see… Trees, trees, trees, and lots of trees, a rock, another gigantic rock, tons of dirt, and a lot more trees. I think I'm somewhere within the Forbidden Forest."**_

"_**But the forest is huge!" **_shouted Draco._** "It could take ages for us to find you!"**_

"_**Are you stupid or what? I'm an Earth Elemental, remember?" **_reminded his soon-to-be-mate._** "I'll just ask the trees to help us."**_

After ten minutes or so, the gang was reunited once more.

"You are really stupid, did you know that?" scolded Hermione as they walked towards the school. "What if we didn't have a telepathic link? You could be here for weeks! There are a lot of dangerous beasts around here. You don't even have magic to defend yourself. Next time you want to cool your head off, remember to check and remember your surroundings."

Smiling sheepishly, Kira nodded, "I'll remember next time. So… um… How are we supposed to get to the Chamber of Secrets that you've mentioned before? During my time here, I've checked the entrance and it seemed to be clouded by something."

"What do you mean by 'clouded by something'?" asked Remus.

"My senses told me to not open the entrance, because it's dangerous. They're not telling me that it's dangerous by what's in there, but as in the action of opening the entrance in dangerous to me. Since I don't know magic, so I can't say for sure, but either people like me could not open it without taking risks or someone had tampered with it. Of course, trusting my instincts, I have not yet opened it."

Harry scowled, "It's probably Dumbledore. Since, to his knowledge, there are only two who can open it, namely Tom and I, he can't use it. What he can't use, he won't allow others to use against him."

"Yeah, but before you found out the truth, couldn't he manipulate you to open it for him?" asked Draco.

Amber frowned, "No, I don't think it's possible. Dumbledore was supposed to be the 'light', so he wouldn't use the things belonging to the 'dark'. It's not logical for him to use it. Harry would become suspicious, even if the doubt is small, once the seed is planted, it could grow. Dumbledore wouldn't want that."

The blonde nodded at her logic. "I guess you could be right. But, it still doesn't solve how we could get into the Chamber of Secrets. It'll alert that old fart if that entrance opens."

As soon as they entered Hogwarts, the answer to their dilemma was given.

"_**I can help you, fellow heirs and friends,"**_ a voice said in their minds. They could not make out which sex it was.

"_**Who's there?"**_ demanded Harry.

"_**It is I, Hogwarts. The Founders have given me a spirit of my own so that I can take care of the students after they are gone."**_

Draco asked,_** "Do you know how we can get into the Chamber of Secrets without the knowledge of anyone else?"**_

"_**Lord Salazar didn't just make one entrance. Much like how they have made secret entrances within me, there are other entrances to Lord Salazar's chamber. There's one at the girl's bathroom, but it's covered with a spell which can alert Dumbledore whenever it's opened; I cannot get rid of it, because it will alert him as well. However, there's another entrance at a cave in the Forbidden Forest, near to where Lady Kira has gotten lost; one at a cave in the hillside outside of the school premises; another through a passage located near the Quidditch Pitch; a wall outside of Hogsmade; and the last one is in the swamp where Lord Harry had to rescue the redhead last year."**_

Remus looked at them, _**"Let's go through the one near the Quidditch Pitch. It's the safest bet. It'll be suspicious if we go into the Forbidden Forest. Outside the school premises is out of the question. And, I really don't think diving into the swamp without resurfacing is something others will overlook."**_

Upon reaching the Quidditch Pitch and following Hogwarts' instructions, they found out that with the right password, they could go into one of the nearby boulders covered by the trees.

"_**There's four bedrooms with a bathroom each, an enormous library, a huge potions lab, a dueling room, a common room and a kitchen behind Salazar's mouth**__**,"**_ said Hogwarts helpfully when they stood there staring at the nearly empty room, wondering what they should do.

Hermione smiled, _**"Thanks."**_

"_**You're welcome."**_

Draco looked around, "We really should clean this place up."

Without another word, they set off to do some cleaning. Using their magic, everyone, except for Kira, got rid of the things dirtying the chamber. Kira, on the other hand, burnt the bones and the decaying Basilisk to dust, making it easier to clean up. They also made a mini pool by making the place where the water was in the Main Room (the room right outside Salazar's mouth) deeper and charming it so that all the water that flows in would become clean and pure.

Next were the rooms behind the Salazar's mouth. The first thing they saw when they stepped though the statue was a half-circle-shaped room. The walls were slivery green and the carpet was the color of the darker parts of the forest. On the ceiling there was a huge chandelier, providing enough light in the room to make it seem like it was outside and not deep underground. In the middle of the room, there was a C-shaped black couch which was facing a smooth, white wall.

"_**The Founders often used this wall to spy on the students within my grounds," **_explained Hogwarts.

Behind the couch, there were eight sliver doors. On them, in cursive, were some black words. The door starting form the left was "_Salazar Slytherin_", "_Godric Gryffindor_", "_Helga Hufflepuff_", "_Rowena Ravenclaw_", "_Kitchen_", "_Library_", "_Potions lab_" and "_Dueling Room_".

"Isn't this Salazar's chamber? Why are the other Founder's names on the doors?" asked Remus.

"_**This was made by Lord Salazar, but the other Founders also stayed here from time to time."**_

Kira turned to look at the others sternly, "If any one of you wants to do sex in your rooms, by all means go ahead, but make sure there are Silencing Charms there. If there are none, I will personally go in and drag you out."

"_**Don't worry**__**,**__**Lady **__**Kira. The rooms are completely sound proof. If anyone doesn't want to be disturbed say 'I don't want to be disturbed' then the door will turn red on the outside. To make it go away say 'I am done you may go'"**_

"I'm taking Lord Salazar's room!" called out a happy vampire.

Harry smiled, "Amber and I will take Godric's."

"Then Draco and I'll take Rowena's," said Hermione.

"I'll get Helga's then," said Remus. Then he reached into his pocket and took out five pieces of parchment, "Oh, I nearly forgot to give you this; every sixth year gets it. Just circle whatever courses you wish to take, as long as you've got the grades for it."

"_(Name)_

_Please circle what courses you want to take:_

_Advance Arithmetic (Must require an E) – Taught by Professor Aster  
Advance Astronomy (Must require an E) – Taught by Professor Aster  
Advance Care of Magical Creatures (Must require an E) – Taught by Professor Longhorn  
Advance Charms (Must require an E) – Taught by Professor Flitwick  
Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts (Must require an O) – Taught by Professor Lupin  
Advance Divination (Must require an A) – Taught by Professor Trelawney  
Advance Herbology (Must require an E) – Taught by Professor Sprout  
Advance History of Magic (Must require an A) – Taught by Professor Binns  
Advance Potions (Must require an O) – Taught by Professor Snape  
Advance Transfiguration (Must require an E) – Taught by Professor McGonagall  
Auror Lessons (Must require an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions and An E in Charms and Transfiguration.) – Taught by Professor Dumbledore, Auror Kingsley  
Dueling – Taught by Professor Snape and Professor Lupin  
Forgotten Arts – Taught by Professor Strike  
Healing – Taught by Madam Pomfrey  
Muggle Defense – Taught by Professor Brown"_

Harry read, "Let's see Advance Arithmetic and Advance Astronomy must require an E, which all of us can go except for me. Want it?" They started talking and debated on which to have.

After a while, the Serpentlings created the list of the subjects they have decided to take:

Advance Care of Magical Creatures  
Advance Charms (But only the other four half humans and Seena can go)  
Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Advance Herbology  
Advance Potions  
Advance Transfiguration (But only the other four half humans and Seena can go)  
Forgotten Arts  
Healing

Giving them back to Remus, the werewolf copied them ("Just in case Dumbledore does something"), signed his name, making them disappear to Dumbledore's office.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my ****twel****fth**** chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize f****ro****m the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot, Kira, Amber, Kayne, Nava, Aetos, Stella, Raban, Ala **_**etc**_**............. are mine. **Please ask for permission and getting it before taking my things.

PS There's a reason I said_**'etc'**_ people.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


End file.
